


The Bet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I hope you guys like this story. It all starts with a bet in which the guys tell Brian that he could never have a boyfriend not because he doesn’t want to but because it wouldn’t work. Brian bets them that he could if he wanted to and sets out to prove it. Emmett and Ted pick the guy with Brian’s approval. So, Brian goes after the blond that they pick but the brunet is in for more than he bargained for.This story is completed.





	1. Finding The Right Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: A lot of thanks to my beta.  Hope you guys enjoy it.   


* * *

Michael sat down with a sneer on his face that informed everyone that it wasn’t one of his best days. Brian moved the page of the newspaper away from his line of view for a moment to look at his friend. He sighed and folded the paper before he put it on the table.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.  
  
Ted and Emmett had been looking at the man waiting for Michael to say something.  
  
“Nothing,” Michael muttered.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed his newspaper once again. He wasn’t going to beg Michael to share his troubles. He didn’t even care what was going on because he knew it had to do with Michael and Ben relationship again.  
  
“Oh honey,” Emmett said. “Tell us.”  
  
“Maybe we can help,” Ted told his friend.  
  
Brian grabbed his cup of coffee and shook his head. By staying out of it they could help more than they thought.  
  
“Is just that Ben wants to move,” Michael said. “And I don’t want to.”  
  
“Why not?” Emmett asked.  
  
“It’s my home,” Michael pointed out. “He says that we have outgrown the apartment.”  
  
“I think you have,” Ted said. “Maybe moving out to a new place is not such a bad idea.”  
  
“Maybe,” Michael whispered. “I should talk to him.”  
  
“You do that,” Brian said.  
  
“What do you think?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “It’s not my problem.”  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
“Our Michael has grown up so much,” Emmett said throwing his arm around Michael’s shoulders. “He’s in a mature relationship and making big decisions.”  
  
Ted smiled at that. Michael grinned as he looked at Emmett.  
  
“Relationships are easy,” Brian commented. He knew that if he had a boyfriend, not that he would ever have one, he wouldn’t have any problems at all.  
  
“What would you know about relations, Mr. I don’t dates or do boyfriends I only fuck and leave them?” Emmett asked.  
  
“I have watched you guys,” Brian said as he put the cup of coffee back in the table. He licked his lips and smiled. “It’s easy. And you’re always making a big deal out of everything.”  
  
Michael glared at Brian. “Fuck you. You don’t know the first thing about having a boyfriend.”  
  
“I could have one if I wanted to,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Emmett started laughing. “Yeah right.”  
  
Brian licked his lips. “I could.”  
  
“No, you couldn’t,” Ted told him. “I mean if you wanted you probably could have anyone you want but it wouldn’t work. They would run for the hills in less than twenty four hours.”  
  
Brian thought about it and smiled at Ted. “Want to bet?”  
  
Ted arched a brow.  
  
“Come on,” Brian said. “Let’s make it interesting.”  
  
“How did we end up talking about you?” Michael asked annoyed.  
  
“How much money are we talking about?” Ted asked.  
  
Emmett arched a brow and looked from Ted to Brian. He didn’t think the guys were talking seriously but maybe he was wrong.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I say five thousand dollars.”  
  
“Nice pocket change,” Ted commented. “Ten thousands.”  
  
“Teddy,” Emmett protested.  
  
“Deal,” Brian told him. He fixed his tie not believing what he just bet; it surely was going to be interesting.  
  
“For a whole year,” Ted told him.  
  
“What?” Brian asked. “Are you nuts?”  
  
“Well, a relationship can survive for six months with sex alone,” Emmett pointed out. Then he frowned not sure why he was adding to the fire. He cleared his throat and shrugged when Michael kicked him under the table.  
  
Brian glared at Emmett. “Fine.”  
  
“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Michael said. “Brian, don’t do this.”  
  
“I won’t lose,” Brian told him.  
  
“And we pick the guy,” Ted pointed out. “Because you won’t trick us mister.”  
  
“I have to like him at least,” Brian told them.  
  
“We can go to Babylon and see what we find tonight,” Emmett suggested.  
  
Brian got up and smiled at them. “I’ll see you guys at Babylon then,” he told them and walked away.  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Michael said.  
  
“That he got up and didn’t pay for his food like he has done so many times?” Ted asked shaking his head.  
  
“Come on,” Michael groaned. “Have you guys lost your mind?”  
  
“I know he won’t make it,” Ted told Michael. “It’s Brian we’re talking about.”  
  
Emmett shrugged. “We’ll see what happens; after all, stranger things have been known to happen. But my aunt Lou Lou always said, watching is not the same as doing. Besides if nothing else it will be fun to see the king of Liberty Avenue finally realize he’s not all powerful and all knowing.”  
  
***  
  
Brian walked into Babylon with a pair of faded black jeans and a white wife beater. His hair looked like he just came out of bed. He smiled when he saw the guys at the bar. He walked to them and grabbed Emmett from behind. “Did you find my victim yet?”  
  
Emmett laughed. “I think you’re the one that’s going to be suffering here.”  
  
Brian let go of Emmett and asked for a beer.  
  
“Brian, you still can get out of this,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“I think this is crazy,” Ben said. He couldn’t believe it when Michael told him what the guys were up to. “Think about what you’re doing. Say you do win, you’re only going to end up breaking some guy’s heart in the process.”  
  
“But then what else would be new?” Brian asked smirking.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. “Okay, how about him?”  
  
Brian looked at the guy. “No, but I’ll be right back. For a blow-job tonight he might just do.”  
  
Emmett laughed as Brian walked away towards the trick. “This is going to be anything but easy.”  
  
“Ted, you should stop this,” Michael said.  
  
“Are you nuts?” Ted asked. “This is going to be great. You haven’t said anything to anyone, right?” he asked as he looked at Emmett.  
  
“My mouth is sealed,” Emmett assured them.  
  
After a while Brian came back. He asked for a stronger drink.  
  
Michael and Ben were on the dance floor. Emmett was pointing guys left and right and Ted kept shaking his head and when he liked someone Emmett wouldn’t agree.  
  
“Could you two make up your fucking mind?” Brian asked irritated.  
  
“Oh him,” Emmett said.  
  
“Yeah,” Ted agreed.  
  
“No,” Brian told them. “I don’t think he’s hot enough.”  
  
“Hey,” Michael said as he came back with Ben.  
  
“Okay, how about him?” Ted asked.  
  
“He’s definitely hot,” Emmett said as the red head passed by them.  
  
“I already fucked him,” Brian informed them.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. “You guys are never going to find someone he likes that he hasn’t fucked already.”  
  
“Think about this, guys,” Ben said yet again. “It’s wrong.”  
  
“Him,” Brian pointed at a tall brunet.  
  
“No,” Emmett and Ted told him.  
  
Michael smirked at his friend. “You’re so fucked.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and turned his back on them. He asked for a beer and wondered what the fuck he was thinking. It wasn’t like he needed the money; he’d just been bored.  
  
“Brian, don’t do this,” Michael said. “I mean, you don’t need the money.”  
  
“I might need it,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“You don’t need it either,” Michael spat out. “Jesus, you have lost your minds.”  
  
“What if we make this bet more interesting?” Ted asked suddenly.  
  
Brian arched a brow. “How so?”  
  
“Let’s double it,” Ted said. “How do you like that?”  
  
Brian licked his lips.  
  
“Scared?” Ted asked grinning.  
  
“Ted!” Michael shouted. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
  
“Done,” Brian said.  
  
“But you have to give him presents and woo him off his feet. You have to be very romantic,” Ted said smiling.  
  
Brian frowned and thought about how hard it could be.  
  
“If you guys fight you do have to do anything in your power to get him back or you lose,” Ted told him.  
  
Brian sighed. “Fine!”  
  
“Okay,” Ben said. “I’m not going to say anything else to you two.”  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Emmett asked.  
  
Ted nodded.  
  
“I’ll help you guys find someone then,” Michael said. If Brian wanted to play with fire then he would teach Brian that things weren’t that simple. He would find someone that was hot enough and wanted a relationship. Someone that wanted romance, presents, picnics, surprises from his lover, etc. It would drive Brian crazy and it would teach him a lesson.  
  
Brian raised his drink and only smiled.  
  
***  
  
Brian stretched his neck and looked around. “Deb, coffee!”  
  
“Hold on to your pants,” Debbie told him as she went to get it.  
  
“Brian,” Emmett said rushing to the brunet. “We got it.”  
  
“You got what?” Brian asked. “The secret to get a bigger dick; I really don’t need it.”  
  
Emmett sat down shaking his head.  
  
“We found the perfect guy,” Ted told him as he sat next to his friend.  
  
“But I haven’t seen him,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“But you will,” Emmett said. “He’s coming here to meet you.”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked.  
  
“We told him to come,” Ted informed him. “Michael was the one that found him. In one of those sites were you meet other guys. Michael said that this guy would be perfect for you.”  
  
“We wrote him an email as if it was you and he answered,” Emmett said.  
  
Brian used his tongue in cheek expression. “I don’t have time for this.”  
  
“There he is,” Emmett said excitedly.  
  
“What do you say?” Ted asked. “Yes or Nay?”  
  
Brian turned around and looked at the blond that was taking his coat off. He licked his lips and looked back at the guys. “Disappear.”  
  
“We’re gone,” Ted said getting up quickly with Emmett.  
  
“Oh,” Emmett said as he came back to the brunet. “His name is Justin Taylor. He’s twenty four, an artist and he likes to take walks under the moon.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Brian?” Justin asked. “Brian Kinney,” he said and smiled widely. “God this is crazy.”  
  
“Sit down,” Brian said.  
  
Emmett waved at the blond before he was gone. He wanted to stay, maybe sit in another booth and try to hear what was going on but Ted was pulling him towards the exit.  
  
“One of my friends,” Brian informed him.  
  
“Right,” Justin said. “So?” he said and chuckled. “I’ve never done this kind of thing. I mean people get killed meeting strangers on the net,” he said and laughed nervously.  
  
Brian grinned. “I haven’t done this either,” the brunet informed him. He licked his lips and stared at Justin’s. They were so full and rich and all he wanted was to kiss them. Then he moved to Justin’s eyes and he cleared his throat when the intensity of them assaulted him.  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. He knew that Brian was staring at him and it was making him nervous. “My friend made me log on to that site. It was crazy. I did it because I wanted her to leave me alone. I have received a lot of emails from a lot of guys but I usually ignore them,” he said. He knew he was babbling and he wished he could stop it but each time he got nervous he would start talking and talking and talking.  
  
“And why didn’t you ignore me?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin sighed. “I thought I would give it a try. I can’t stay hiding away from the world even thought I did swore I would never date another person.”  
  
“And the real reason as to why it was me that you made this thoughtful decision now?” Brian asked raising a brow.  
  
Justin laughed. “You’re really hot. So, even if it’s a one time thing it will be worth it,” Justin said seductively.  
  
Brian smiled widely. “I think we can have something more than a one time thing.”  
  
***  
  
Brian looked at his watch and frowned. Justin was supposed to have gotten there already. They decided to meet each other at the diner. Brian was frowning not sure what he was feeling. He could feel butterflies on his stomach and he wasn’t sure why.  
  
“Brian,” Ben said as he sat down. Michel and the rest of the guys were there as well.  
  
“Ted said that you agreed to go out with Justin,” Michael said.  
  
“You picked him,” Brian said. “So I thought I should give it a try.”  
  
“What did you do?” Ben asked Michael.  
  
Michael shrugged and looked at Brian. “You still can stop all this nonsense, you know.”  
  
“I think I’m going to be doing a lot of shopping with all that money I’m getting from this,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. “You won’t last, Brian.”  
  
Brian smirked. “We’ll see.”  
  
Emmett smirked. “This is so freaking crazy. It’s fun.”  
  
“It’s not,” Ben pointed out.  
  
“Who wants what?” Debbie asked.  
  
“I want French toast,” Emmett told her.  
  
“I already ate,” Ted told them. “Thanks anyways.”  
  
“Cereal,” Ben told her with a smile.  
  
Debbie smiled and nodded. “I know what you want, baby.”  
  
Michael smiled at her. “Thanks Ma.”  
  
“What do you want?” Debbie asked as she looked at Brian.  
  
“I don’t want anything,” Brian told her. “I’m waiting for...my boyfriend.”  
  
Debbie looked at Brian like he was nuts. She put a hand on his forehead and pulled it back quickly. “Are you sick?”  
  
Brian grinned at her.  
  
“I think my heart stopped for a second. I swear to god it did,” Ted told them. He grabbed Emmett’s hand and tried to make the man touch his chest.  
  
“Stop it,” Emmett told him.  
  
“Feel my heart,” Ted protested. “Feel it.”  
  
Brian frowned as he looked at the two friends. “You two are still fucking behind each other’s back? I thought you guys had learned your lesson. Or is it that you like dating a junkie and you just couldn’t live without a flaming queen?” the brunet said and then grinned.  
  
“Stop it,” Michael hissed.  
  
“Fuck you, Brian,” Ted shouted.  
  
Emmett glared at the brunet. “Don’t be an ass.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
“Back to the boyfriend issue,” Debbie told them. “What the fuck is he talking about?”  
  
“It’s true, Deb. Brian Kinney has a boyfriend,” Emmett said somewhat somberly.  
  
“There must be something wrong with the food,” Debbie said. “Oh shit, I’m dreaming again,” she said and looked quickly at herself. “I’m not naked.”  
  
“You dream of being naked while attending us?” Ted asked frowning.  
  
“It’s called a nightmare,” Debbie informed him. “And this talk about...well I’m just surprised.”  
  
Brian chuckled and shook his head. He was having fun with the current situation.  
  
“I’m going to get you guys your breakfast,” Debbie said and looked at Brian. “I’ll bring you some aspirin or something.”  
  
Brian laughed out loud. “I think you need the aspirin Deb. I have never felt better.”  
  
“You didn’t tell us what happened?” Ted asked. “Yesterday.”  
  
Brian licked his lips. “We talked about each other. He talks a lot. It’s fucking annoying.”  
  
Ted smirked. “You don’t say,” he loved Justin already. He knew Brian wouldn’t last long.  
  
“So, did you fuck him?” Michael asked.  
  
Ben frowned not wanting to know. He refused to be part of their bet.  
  
Brian didn’t answer.  
  
“Of course he fucked him,” Ted pointed out. “Justin is sex on legs and Brian...well, he can’t keep his dick in his pants.”  
  
“So?” Emmett asked.  
  
“So what?” Brian asked Emmett.  
  
“What’s going to happen now?” Ted asked. “I want details. He’s the one we picked and you did agree on him being the one.”  
  
Brian licked his lips and shrugged.  
  
“Stop being so secretive and tell us,” Emmett demanded.  
  
“But boys,” Brian said as he got up. He saw that Justin had gotten there and was walking towards them. “This is not one of my tricks. This is my boyfriend you want me to tell you all the sordid details. And like me, his life is none of your fucking business.”  
  
“Hey, Bri,” Justin said with a big smile. “Hey guys.”  
  
“Hi,” Ted said. “I’m Ted.”  
  
“Emmett,” the tall man said. “We saw each other yesterday.”  
  
“Right,” Justin replied.  
  
“I’m Michael and this is Ben, my partner,” Michael said. “I’m Brian’s best friend.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Justin told them as he put an arm around Brian’s waist. “I’m Justin.”  
  
“Brian is smitten with you,” Ted said.  
  
Brian glared at the man.  
  
Justin smiled and looked at Brian, “Good thing because I like him pretty much too.”  
  
Brian bent down and kissed Justin. “How did you wake up?”  
  
“Great,” Justin purred and got closer to Brian.  
  
“Let’s go,” Brian whispered as he pulled on the blond to get out of the diner.  
  
“So it’s on,” Ted said.  
  
“I have a feeling that this is not going to end up that well,” Emmett told them as he grabbed his cup of coffee.  
  
“And you figured that now?” Ben asked shaking his head.  
  
Michael shrugged. He wanted Brian to learn something from all this craziness. Ted only smiled thinking that he would win the bet.


	2. Not Part Of The Plan

  
Author's notes: Enjoy it guys!    


* * *

“Come on in,” Brian said to the blond.  
  
Justin went inside the loft. “So, sweetie pie, are you ready?”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “If you call me that in front of anyone I’m going to kill you.”  
  
Justin laughed. “But you will lose your bet, Bri. You have to put up with every single thing I call you, sugar.”  
  
Brian sighed and moved closer to the blond. “I can kill you after the year is over.”  
  
Justin laughed and pushed Brian slightly. “Can you finish getting ready?”  
  
Brian nodded. “Close the door,” he said before he moved to the bedroom.  
  
Justin did and then followed the brunet. He watched as the older man changed his black shirt for a red one.  
  
“What do you think of this one?” Brian asked as he started doing the buttons.  
  
Justin nodded. “You look hot in it.”  
  
“Perfect,” Brian said as he went to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
Justin looked on as Brian got dressed and wondered what it would be like to fuck the man or get fucked by him. At this point he would take anything. The first time he came to the loft with Brian he thought they were going to fuck but it turned into something else completely. The brunet offered Justin some money to play his boyfriend for a year. Justin thought it odd but then Brian explained everything to him including what everyone thought of him and what he was really like. He could use ten thousand dollars in his life and he didn’t have to kill anyone. Plus he thought it would be fun.  
  
“Are you going to ever be ready?” Justin asked when Brian took off the shirt he was currently wearing.  
  
“I should wear something blue,” Brian said. “So we’ll match.”  
  
“Oh please don’t make me vomit,” Justin told him. “Just put on the red one, put some shoes on and let’s go.”  
  
“Fine,” Brian said like a little kid.  
  
Justin laughed. “So, what should I expect?”  
  
“The guys are going to be there,” Brian related as he put the red shirt back on. “Debbie, Michael’s mother is okay. She’ll probably hug you to death so be warned. Vic, her brother and the crawzy wesbians are going to be there as well.”  
  
Justin sighed. “Fine.”  
  
“I never had a boyfriend,” Brian said. “Let alone take one to meet the family so if anyone faints don’t look shocked.”  
  
Justin laughed.  
  
“I’m serious,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll try not to be astounded by anything that happens.”  
  
“Okay,” Brian said sitting on the bed to put on his boots. “The guys and I are used to going to Babylon afterwards. Is that okay with you?”  
  
“Sure,” Justin told him.  
  
“Great,” Brian said. “I’m ready.”  
  
Justin smiled widely and didn’t say anything. But he was thinking that Brian looked eatable. He controlled his urges and left the loft with Brian in tow. They took Justin’s car because Justin wanted to drive and Brian wasn’t about to let the blond drive his ‘vette.  
  
“Right here,” Brian said. He had been giving the blond directions.  
  
“Looks like a nice neighborhood,” Justin pointed out as he killed the engine.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian whispered and they got out.  
  
“I’m starving,” Justin said.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. He and Justin had gone to a restaurant to talk about themselves. They had to learn as much as possible about one another. He was amazed that the younger man had eaten so much. Brian didn’t bother knocking on the door and went in with Justin.  
  
“You’re late,” Debbie yelled.  
  
“As always,” Melanie pointed out. “Why is anyone surprise?”  
  
“Who is that?” Debbie asked.  
  
“My boyfriend,” Brian informed Debbie. He looked at Justin and pulled him closer to him. “I told you I was bringing him.”  
  
“I thought you were joking,” Debbie said and looked a bit dazed. “Jesus fuck, he’s real!”  
  
Justin smiled and looked at Brian. “I think she might collapse,” he whispered to his alleged boyfriend.  
  
Brian chuckled and kissed Justin on the temple.  
  
“Come here,” Debbie said taking a few steps until she was hugging Justin. “I don’t know what you did but god bless you.”  
  
Justin smiled and then frowned. “Brian, she’s squeezing me.”  
  
“Okay, Deb,” Brian said pulling Justin back into his arms. “I need him breathing.”  
  
Debbie’s eyes watered. “He’s so cute.”  
  
“Thanks,” Justin said.  
  
“Are you two serious?” Melanie asked. “He’s your boyfriend? He’s Brian Kinney for Christ sakes! Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”  
  
“I think I’m in shock,” Lindsay told them.  
  
“Told you,” Brian whispered close to Justin’s ear.  
  
Justin laughed and hoped that Brian hadn’t felt how his body trembled when the brunet whispered into his ear. It was going to be a hard year pretending to be Brian’s boyfriend and keeping their relationship strictly platonic.  
  
***  
  
“Where is Justin?” Ben asked.  
  
“He went to the bathroom,” Brian said.  
  
A guy walked up to them and stood in front of Brian. “Hey,” he said.  
  
Brian smiled and put his beer down. He was about to fuck the guy when Emmett stopped him.  
  
“You have a boyfriend,” Emmett said. “Remember?” Then Emmett turned around to the trick and said, “He has a boyfriend. Now go away.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked mad and somewhat shocked out of his mind.  
  
“You’re in a relationship now,” Ben said smirking. “So, you have to be faithful.”  
  
“Says who?” Brian asked. “Fucking has nothing to do with true love or relationships. It’s only a fuck, quick with no complications.”  
  
“Nothing is so simple and everything has consequences, even fucking,” Ted pointed out.  
  
Brian was growing impatient. “Look...”  
  
“Oh, there is Justin,” Emmett said.  
  
“He wouldn’t mind if I still trick,” Brian said.  
  
“Let’s ask him then,” Michael said smiling. “Justin?”  
  
“Yeah?” Justin asked smiling at Michael.  
  
“You and Brian have an exclusive relationship, right? I mean you guys wouldn’t dream of being with another person, right?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian was praying that Justin knew how to read minds.  
  
“Of course, we would never want anyone else” Justin said as he wrapped his arms around Brian. “Because we’re enough for each other.”  
  
Brian tried to smile but could barely remain standing as the impact of Justin’s words sunk in.  
  
Emmett started laughing. “Oh, I’m so happy for you guys,” he said and quickly left. He had to laugh some more and thought it would be impolite to continue to do so in their faces.  
  
Ben patted Michael on the back. “Let’s go dance.”  
  
Michael grinned as he left with his partner.  
  
“You can stop it all,” Ted said to Brian.  
  
“Stop what?” Justin asked innocently but he knew what Ted was talking about. He also knew that the brunet was angry. He could feel how tense Brian’s body was.  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed.  
  
Ted nodded and left them alone.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“Have you lost your mind?” Brian asked. “We’re exclusive now?”  
  
“Well, I thought you wanted me to be your boyfriend?” Justin asked slightly disappointed that he had fucked up already. “What did I say?”  
  
“We didn’t have to be monogamous,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“You never told me. I thought you said you wanted to look like the perfect boyfriend in front of them. You said that we had to look like the greatest couple there was,” Justin answered. “Sorry?”  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“I could go out with some guy in front of them and then we’ll have our first fight and then we can decide to see other people while we’re still together and they will know about it,” Justin said talking a mile per minute. “That way you can still trick.”  
  
“Too damn complicated,” Brian told him. “I’ll just fuck guys some other place.”  
  
“There you go,” Justin said smiling. “Problem solved.”  
  
Brian put his arm around Justin’s shoulder and kissed the blond on the mouth. He pulled back and smiled. “Want to dance? I think that’s what boyfriends do.”  
  
Justin laughed and nodded. The two of them walked to the dance floor hand in hand.  
  
“I think,” Ben said as he looked at Brian and Justin while he danced with Michael. “That Brian is a really good actor or maybe...mmmm.”  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“Never mind,” Ben said. “Maybe this is just what he needed.”  
  
Michael frowned and looked towards Brian and Justin who were dancing together. The two of them were kissing and anyone could see nothing but two men trying to become one.  
  
***  
  
Brian knocked on the door to Justin’s apartment. He waited and knocked again. He frowned wondering where the fuck Justin was. He was about to leave when the door opened and Justin smiled at him.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said. “Sorry, I was taking a shower and didn’t hear the door right away.”  
  
Brian licked his lips as he stared at Justin’s wet body. The blond looked so hot and the tiny fluffy towel was the only thing covering the blond. Brian was rock hard instantly.  
  
“Want to come in?” Justin asked. “You’re early.”  
  
Brian’s mouth watered as Justin turned his back on him. Brian wanted to fuck him so hard. He wondered what it would hurt.  
  
“I’m going to go get dressed and then we can go,” Justin told him.  
  
“No,” Brian said.  
  
Justin turned around. “What?”  
  
“We’re not going,” Brian told him.  
  
“We’re not?” Justin asked. “I thought you wanted to go to this dinner,” he said. Michael and Ben had invited them to have diner at their apartment and Brian had accepted for the both of them.  
  
“We’re not going,” Brian said taking his cell phone out.  
  
Justin watched the brunet with a questioning face.  
  
“Mikey,” Brian said.  
  
“Hey, Brian,” Michael said smiling.  
  
“We’re not going to be able to make it,” Brian told him.  
  
“Why not?” Michael asked.  
  
“Something came up,” Brian told him smirking at the blond.  
  
Justin swallowed hearing Brian’s sexy innuendo. The predatory look that Brian was giving him was making him horny and scared.  
  
“Brian,” Michael whined. “You said you would come.”  
  
“And I’m going to,” Brian assured him. “Bye,” he said and hung up.  
  
“So?” Justin asked tentatively.  
  
Brian took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around Justin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”  
  
Justin groaned and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian kissed him hard and managed to pull the towel away. He picked the blond up in his arms and walked with him to the sofa.  
  
“Jesus,” Justin said. “Fuck me,” he demanded.  
  
Brian was on top on the blond like a wild animal. The blond’s scent was driving him crazy. He bit Justin shoulder and the blond yelped. He grinned and started taking off his clothes. Justin helped him and soon they were both naked and grinding against each other.  
  
The brunet pushed a finger inside Justin mouth and watched as the blond sucked on the digit. His cock was oozing pre cum and he was more than ready to fuck Justin into oblivion. He pushed a second finger into Justin’s mouth and after a few seconds pulled them away. He licked his lips and went back to kissing the blond as his fingers made their way to Justin’s ass.  
  
Justin groaned as Brian pushed a finger inside of him. His hands grabbed Brian’s face and he kissed him hard. His moans were muffled due to Brian’s kissing. He couldn’t wait to have the older man inside of him.  
  
Brian prepared the blond as best and as quickly as he could. Then somehow he had a condom in his hand that Justin had produced out of thin air or so Brian thought. He didn’t know where Justin had retrieved it and he could care less. He put it on and threw Justin’s legs over his shoulders.  
  
“God,” Justin groaned and arched against the brunet and Brian impaled him.  
  
“Fuck,” Brian hissed as he was imbedded all the way inside the fair skin man. He started kissing Justin’s neck and caressing Justin’s body. Justin put a hand on Brian’s shoulder and the other one he used to reach the armrest.  
  
“Ready?” Brian asked in a husky voice.  
  
Justin nodded and Brian started fucking him. The brunet started fast and hard but would stop and go slow. Then it would be back to hard and fast. He was driving Justin crazy.  
  
Justin couldn’t get enough of it. The living room was filled with their groans, their moans, the sound of their kissing and the sound of their bodies moving together.  
  
“Ah,” Justin gasped out when Brian angled his hips to hit his prostate over and over again. He felt his toes curling. His hands moved to Brian’s sweaty back and he buried his nails on the tan skin man as he started spilling his cum.  
  
Brian threw his head back as the tightness enveloped him. He filled the condom to capacity before he dropped all his weight on top of Justin.  
  
Justin kept his eyes closed and his hands caressed Brian’s back. Slowly their breathing went back to normal and their skin became damp as the sweat started drying out. Brian pulled his head back to look at the blond. He smiled and his hand came behind Justin’s neck before he pulled him in for a kiss. Justin moaned and savored Brian’s unique taste.  
  
“Better than dinner at Mikey’s,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin chucked. He wiggled a bit and Brian pulled out of him.  
  
“Sorry, I’m kind of heavy,” Brian said as he took off the condom. He tied it up and threw it into the floor. “Do that thing again,” he told the blond.  
  
“What thing?” Justin asked arching a brow.  
  
“Make a condom appear out of nowhere,” Brian replied.  
  
Justin laughed and shook his head. His hand went into the sofa and he pulled a condom. “You never know where you might end up fucking. So, I made sure that I’m prepared.”  
  
“How many are here?” Brian asked trying to see if he could find one and did. He laughed and went in search of another one.  
  
“How many times do you plan on fucking me?” Justin asked licking his lips afterwards. He couldn’t wait for more.  
  
Brian grinned and moved forward to kiss the blond. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulder and felt himself getting hard.  
  
Brian pulled back and stared at the blond. “This was not part of the plan,” Brian told him.  
  
“Improvising can be good at times,” Justin muttered.  
  
Brian chuckled and pulled Justin to him. Then he got serious. “This isn’t going to change things. We still have our deal.”  
  
“I understand,” Justin answered. “I know who you are, Brian. You told me. I’m not expecting anything from you.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. “So, ready for more?”  
  
“You bet,” Justin told him.


	3. The Things No One Else Sees

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin have a special connection.   


* * *

Brian put his beer on the bar and sighed. He had been watching as Justin danced with Ted and Emmett, growing more impatient by the minute. He wanted to fuck the blond right now and was tired of all the interruptions.  
  
“What’s up with you?” Michael asked.  
  
“I am,” Brian answered a bit irritated.  
  
Ben shook his head. “Are you frustrated in this false relationship, Brian or is it that you can’t go pick up a trick and fuck him in the backroom?”  
  
“The backroom,” Brian repeated almost dreamily. He wanted to take the blond to the backroom and fuck him senseless, but the blond was to busy dancing with everyone and making friends with his friends. “Well, fuck it.”  
  
“What?” Michael asked confused.  
  
Brian walked towards the blond leaving his best friend and Ben at the bar. When he reached the blond he grabbed him and kissed him hard.  
  
“Oh, someone wants to play with their boyfriend,” Emmett commented.  
  
Justin pulled back and laughed. “You’re so hard.”  
  
“Want to do something about it?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and led him to the backroom. He was truly enjoying the fact that he was pretending to be Brian’s boyfriend. He knew it wasn’t real but it meant that Brian would have to fuck him at least more than once. He could tell that Brian liked fucking him or maybe it was because he was the only outlet that Brian had at the moment. Whatever the reason, Justin wasn’t complaining.  
  
“Right here is fine,” Brian said pushing Justin into the wall. “I want to fuck you.”  
  
“I can tell,” Justin said and licked his upper lip. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Brian turned the blond around. He rubbed his hard cock into Justin’s butt. “Push them down.”  
  
Justin quickly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to the middle of his thighs. Brian took out his cock and put a lubed condom on. He wasted no time getting inside Justin.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin hissed as his eyes closed.  
  
Brian fucked him hard and fast. He couldn’t stop touching Justin everywhere. He wanted to make sure that Justin was enjoying everything. He grabbed the blond’s cock and started jerking him off. Justin’s left arm went back to grab Brian’s side as the brunet fucked him.  
  
The older man kissed his blond and felt Justin about to cum. He already knew Justin so well just like the blond knew him. He pulled away from the kiss and buried his face on Justin’s neck as he spilled his seed. Justin hissed Brian’s name and splashed his cum on Brian’s hand and on the wall.  
  
“Perfect,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin smiled and pulled his pants up when Brian slipped out of him. He zipped them up and turned around. Brian kissed him hard and then they left the backroom. They went to the bar where the guys were talking but stopped when they joined them.  
  
“What?” Justin asked smiling. He didn’t know exactly what they had been discussing but he was sure that it had to do with him and Brian.  
  
“Having fun?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Tons,” Justin replied.  
  
“Let’s go,” Brian suddenly said.  
  
Justin frowned. “What’s up?”  
  
“Me,” Brian whispered to the blond. He then moved to kiss Justin fervently as he crashed their bodies together. “Let’s go,” he said when he pulled back.  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you guys.”  
  
“So,” Ben said as he looked at Ted.  
  
“What?” Ted asked.  
  
“Do you think you’re going to win?” Ben asked. “Those two can’t keep their hands off each other.”  
  
“Remember, a relationship can survive for six months on sex alone,” Ted related. “Right, Em.”  
  
“Right,” Emmett agreed. “Plus Brian must be going nuts since he has no one else to fuck.”  
  
Michael shook his head. “I think this is all crazy. I hope something happens and all of you learn something from all this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “You can’t play with people feelings like that.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ted asked.  
  
“Justin,” Ben and Michael said at the same time.  
  
“That boy is in love with Brian,” Ben said.  
  
Emmett bit his lower lip. He liked the blond and didn’t want Justin to get hurt. “I’ll talk to Brian.”  
  
“And say what?” Michael asked.  
  
“Maybe he won’t tell him it was all a bet, that their whole relationship was a lie,” Emmett said. “Maybe he could let him down without having to break his heart.”  
  
“Good luck with that,” Ted said. “It’s Brian we’re talking about. And I’m positive I’m going to win this.”  
  
Ben and Michael looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
***  
  
Brian came into the diner with Justin. They had their arms wrapped around each other’s waist. Justin was smiling at something Brian was telling him. They sat down with the guys who were already having breakfast.  
  
“Hey,” Michael said as he looked at Justin.  
  
“Hey,” Justin answered and smiled. “Good morning.”  
  
“Looks like you’re having one,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
Justin laughed. “Yeah, you could say that.”  
  
Brian grinned and licked his lips. His hand automatically went to Justin’s thigh.  
  
“We have barely seen you guys,” Ted said. “Where have you been?”  
  
Brian smirked. “We’ve been busy.”  
  
Justin smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
Emmett giggled. “You guys,” he said in an accusing tone.  
  
“Sunshine,” Debbie said when she saw the blond. “How are you?”  
  
“Fantastic,” Justin told her. “Can we have some scrambled eggs and bacon? I’ll have a juice and Brian wants black coffee, please.”  
  
“Of course sweetie,” Debbie said as she jotted it down. “Be right back with your order.”  
  
“I think that Debbie’s more excited that Brian has a boyfriend than Brian himself,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“I’m excited,” Brian said grabbing Justin’s hand. “Want to see?”  
  
Justin laughed and pulled his hand away. “Brian,” he chastised in a light tone.  
  
“So, how is everything?” Emmett asked.  
  
Justin smiled at the man. “Great, Brian is the most wonderful guy on the planet,” the blond informed them.  
  
Brian grinned at them while Ted scoffed, Emmett smiled and Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Justin said getting up.  
  
“Is he for real?” Ted asked. “Jesus, he doesn’t know you at all.”  
  
“I can be nice if I want to,” Brian said and laughed. “What? I’m doing everything you guys want. You’re just mad that I’m so good at this.”  
  
Ted shook his head. “You have barely started this relationship. You guys have been together for what? Two weeks,” Ted asked and answered. “That’s nothing.”  
  
“Ted,” Emmett said. “Relax.”  
  
Brian chuckled. “Are you scared old man?”  
  
“Brian,” Emmett said as he looked towards the restrooms. “We were talking about how you were going to break up with Justin. We don’t want you to...to break his heart.”  
  
Brian arched a brow. “What?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Ted whispered. “Don’t ever tell him it was only a game.”  
  
“Right,” Michael said.  
  
Brian shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t care what happens after a year.”  
  
Emmett shook his head. Michael sighed and wished that Brian would see how wrong he was disregarding people’s feelings. He wanted Brian to understand how hard his life was with Ben. It was the most amazing thing but you had to work together and there had to be a lot of communication.  
  
“He’s coming,” Emmett muttered.  
  
Brian looked up and smirked at the blond. Justin sat down and received a kiss from Brian on the temple.  
  
“So,” Justin said. “How about if we go to Babylon on Sunday? I feel like dancing and I haven’t in so long.”  
  
“Why not today?” Emmett asked.  
  
“I have to work,” Justin told them. “And tomorrow too.”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Brian told him smiling. “We’ll go on Sunday.”  
  
Ted wanted to puke. He had never seen Brian being so great with anyone. He was getting sick of it. He even missed the old Brian. But all he had to do was wait a little bit longer and Brian’s true colors would surface. Ted was betting on it.  
  
“Okay,” Michael answered.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Emmett said grabbing his juice.  
  
“Here you go,” Debbie said as she put the plates in front of Justin and Brian. “Enjoy!”  
  
“Ma,” Michael protested. “Could you stop screaming?”  
  
“I’m not screaming,” Debbie disagreed. She looked back at Brian and Justin. “You two look so good together.”  
  
Brian and Justin looked at each other and grinned.  
  
***  
  
Brian walked inside the gallery and looked around. He was about to go ask someone for the whereabouts of his blond when he spotted Justin talking with someone. He walked up to him and smiled when Justin looked at him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said.  
  
“Who is this?” Donald asked.  
  
“Don,” Justin said smiling widely. “This is Brian Kinney. Bri this is my friend Donald.”  
  
Donald nodded but didn’t smile.  
  
Brian arched a brow as he smiled. He could tell the guy didn’t like the fact that he was there. He put his arm around Justin waist and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled back Donald was giving Brian a menacing glare.  
  
“Are you ready?” Brian asked. “Debbie is going to blame me if we’re late, yet again.”  
  
Justin laughed and nodded. “I’ll get my things.”  
  
Brian nodded and watched him go before he turned to look at Donald. “Something you want to say?”  
  
Donald shrugged. “I don’t have anything to say.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and moved to look at the paintings. He smiled when he found one of Justin’s. He looked at it for a few seconds.  
  
“He’s an amazing artist,” Donald said.  
  
“I know,” Brian answered. He knew that Justin was more than amazing. He could tell that Justin was going to go places. The younger man had so much talent and anyone that who couldn’t see it was blind.  
  
“So, you two are together?” Donald asked.  
  
Brian was going to correct the man but caught himself. “Yeah,” Brian told him.  
  
“I’ve never seen you before,” Donald pointed out. “Justin doesn’t talk about you.”  
  
Brian grinned thinking that if Donald was trying to make him mad he would die trying. He looked at the man and shrugged. “We just started dating. About three weeks ago.”  
  
“How did you guys meet?” Donald asked licking his lips.  
  
“What’s with all the questions?” Brian asked.  
  
Donald shrugged and looked to the side realizing that Justin was walking their way. “Don’t hurt him. He doesn’t deserve to go through more pain.”  
  
Brian frowned and was going to ask the man what he was talking about when the man walked away from him.  
  
“Okay, let’s go,” Justin said.  
  
“I was looking at the paintings,” Brian said.  
  
“Do you like them?” Justin asked crossing his arms.  
  
“This one right here,” Brian said. “It’s amazing.”  
  
“Do you like it?” Justin asked smiling widely. “You’re just saying that.”  
  
“I’m serious,” Brian argued as he put his arm around Justin’s shoulder pulling him closer.  
  
“This one is new,” Justin replied. “I did it while I was thinking of you,” the blond told Brian.  
  
Brian frowned. “You did?” He didn’t know what to make of Justin’s words.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said. “You’re an enigma, Brian. You’re so strong and impulsive. You’re brutally honest with your friends and yet so caring. You can be so many things at once. That’s what this explosion of colors is.”  
  
Brian smiled and looked back at the painting. He could feel his skin burn hot and his stomach doing flip-flops.  
  
“Let’s go,” Justin said.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian answered and followed the blond; the artist that could see him like no one else ever would.  
  
***  
  
Justin knocked on the door and waited. He smiled when Brian opened the door but his smile died when he saw Brian’s appearance. The brunet looked a bit stressed out.  
  
“Come on in,” Brian told him. He scratched his abdomen as he moved to the side. When Justin was inside he closed the door again.  
  
“Why aren’t you ready?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian stared at the blond and frowned. “Fuck,” Brian hissed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay?” Justin asked.  
  
“I forgot,” Brian replied. “I’m not going.”  
  
“What happened?” Justin asked getting worried. “Did something happen?”  
  
“I have work,” Brian informed as he walked back to his desk.  
  
Justin followed him. He looked at what Brian was doing and then at the brunet. “How long have you been working on this?”  
  
Brian looked at his watch. “Hours,” was the only thing he said.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
“I’m going to go get us something,” Justin said as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
“I can’t eat right now,” Brian told him. “I have to finish these fucking boards. The client didn’t like them and I have to come up with something new.”  
  
“Do you need any help?” Justin asked. “Look,” the blond said when Brian didn’t answer. “You’re going to eat and then we’ll work on this together.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Justin don’t fucking start please.”  
  
“I’m going to get us some food so that will leave you more time to work while I’m gone. But when I come back you are eating,” Justin told him. “Be right back, love,” he teased and kissed Brian’s temple.  
  
Brian pulled his head away and growled.  
  
Justin smirked as he walked to the door. “I’m going to leave this door unlocked,” he called out to Brian and left. He dialed Michael’s number to let him know that they weren’t going to be able to go out.  
  
“Justin, what’s wrong?” Michael asked when he saw that Justin was calling him.  
  
“Not much,” Justin told him. “We’re not going to Babylon. He’s working on something. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh, no,” Michael quickly told him. “It’s okay. Brian’s job is a stressful one sometimes. I understand.”  
  
“I’m going out to get him something to eat. He’s been sitting there god knows how long. I have to take care of my man,” Justin said as he reached his car.  
  
“Justin,” Michael whispered onto the phone.  
  
“What?” Justin asked as he started the car.  
  
“Nothing,” Michael told him. He sighed not sure what to do. He had been so close to telling Justin everything. He liked the blond and he didn’t want Justin to get hurt. He could tell the blond cared about Brian. He now understood how wrong he was to have taken part in Ted and Brian’s game. He didn’t know what he was going to do.  
  
“Well, I’m going to drive so I’ll call you later,” Justin said.  
  
“Okay,” Michael said and hung up.  
  
Justin drove to a Chinese restaurant and got them something to eat. He picked up several different things not sure what Brian would like. Maybe later he would talk to Brian about his tastes. He had to have all the information he could get if they were going to pretend to be together.  
  
When he returned to the loft Brian was still at his desk. He walked over to the kitchen and started serving them their food. Then he called the brunet to eat.  
  
“Wait,” Brian told him a few seconds after Justin called him the third time.  
  
“Brian, the faster you eat the faster you can return to your work without me pestering you,” Justin pointed out as he sat at the table to eat.  
  
Brian groaned as he got up. He hit the save button and then walked to the table. He sat down and started eating.  
  
“Do you like it?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
They ate making small talk. Justin did ask him about the things the brunet liked to eat and Brian answered. Then Brian asked Justin similar questions. Brian explained to Justin what he was trying to do and Justin listened as his brain started working his own ideas.  
  
When they were finished Justin, as promised, helped Brian. The blond did a few sketches of what Brian wanted to see. Justin was happy when Brian said they were done and he was happy with what he had.  
  
“We’ll add some color to it and see what happens,” Justin said. “I’m putting what colors to add next to each thing.”  
  
“I want the font for this to be eighteen,” Brian said pointing at the words at the bottom.  
  
Justin nodded and jotted it down along with what kind of font it would be.  
  
Brian got up and grabbed the paper Justin had. He smiled widely and looked at Justin. “This is fucking brilliant,” Brian said. “Perfect.”  
  
“Everything we do is,” Justin said smirking. “I’m glad I could help you.”  
  
Brian smiled and kissed him. His hands slowly made it inside Justin’s shirt. “How about if we move on to more productive things?” he asked when he pulled back a bit. “Any more brilliant ideas come to mind Mr. Taylor?” He asked placing the paper back on top of his desk.  
  
“I think you can come up with a few amazing ideas Mr. Kinney,” Justin said sexily and licked Brian’s lips.  
  
Brian smiled as the stress and worries of the day faded with each touch by Justin. Brian realized how much he loved having Justin around. It was just what he needed. The blond was smart and hot as hell. He was winning his bet and getting so much out of it in return. Nothing could go wrong.


	4. One Month And Counting

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  Enjoy it guys!!  


* * *

“Are you ready?” Brian asked as he and Justin walked from their car to Debbie’s house.  
  
“Yes,” Justin answered as he and Brian interlaced hands.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said smiling when the brunet went inside. “We were waiting for you.”  
  
“What else is new?” Melanie asked as she sat down and passed the salad bowl to Ted.  
  
“Come on,” Debbie said. “Sit your cute bubble butt down and eat.”  
  
Brian and Justin sat down smiling at each other.  
  
“We already ate,” Justin told them, which was true.  
  
“Why?” Debbie asked.  
  
“We don’t like this food so we choose to eat someplace else,” Brian joked.  
  
Justin hit him in the arm. “That’s not true Deb. We love your food, especially Brian and he knows it.”  
  
Vic smirked as Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“We went out to celebrate,” Justin told them.  
  
“What were you celebrating?” Melanie asked as she picked up her glass of wine.  
  
Brian and Justin looked at each other. Justin caressed Brian’s face.  
  
“What is it with you two?” Lindsay asked.  
  
“It’s been one month since we’ve been together,” Justin announced. “So, we had dinner together at this very romantic restaurant.”  
  
Brian stayed quiet and watched Justin replay the whole event for his captive audience. They had actually gone out to a restaurant to eat. It wasn’t a big deal but Justin knew how to act and what to say to make it sound like it was.  
  
“It was intimate and special,” Justin told them and looked at Brian. “Like no other dinner that I have ever had.”  
  
Brian smiled a bit then. They had skipped dessert and instead sucked each other off in the bathroom. It surely had been a special dinner.  
  
“Wow,” Ted said. “I’m impressed.”  
  
“Shocked out of my mind is more like it,” Melanie said. “I mean I don’t get it. How come you’re doing this? One day you’re a slut and the next minute you’re Mr. Perfect.”  
  
“Mel,” Lindsay said shaking her head. “Don’t listen to her, Justin.”  
  
“But it’s true,” Melanie protested.  
  
“Honey,” Debbie said grabbing Melanie’s hand. “Brian just needed to find the right guy. He’s human and deserves love just as much as you or any of us and if you don’t shut up about it you won’t like it.”  
  
Emmett grinned.  
  
“What can I say?” Brian asked and looked at Justin with a smirk. “I met Justin and he shook my world. I never thought it would happen to me.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Ted whispered to Emmett. “I want to vomit.”  
  
“I’m happy for you guys,” Vic said. “Here is to one month and many others to come.”  
  
They all raised their glasses and Brian and Justin kissed.  
  
“You’re good,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.  
  
Justin only gave him a blinding smile and picked up the glass of wine that Michael had served him.  
  
“So, Justin,” Ben said. “I hear that you’re going to be part of the exhibition at Lauren’s gallery.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Justin said smiling. “I work there too. She insisted that my paintings should be part of it.”  
  
“He’s really good,” Brian told them.  
  
Debbie smiled as she looked at Brian. She had never seen Brian so happy in her life. She hoped that Brian and Justin would be together forever.  
  
“You guys are all invited,” Justin said.  
  
“I can’t wait,” Emmett chirped.  
  
Justin got up. “I’m going to go outside and have a cigarette. Be right back.”  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Brian told him.  
  
Lindsay smiled widely at Mel.  
  
“Can’t be without him?” Vic teased.  
  
Brian looked back at them with a small smile as he put his arm around Justin’s shoulder. “I just don’t want to be left alone with the likes of all of you,” he said sarcastically.  
  
Debbie laughed and watched them go to the backyard. “They’re so sweet.”  
  
“Brian looks like he’s in love,” Lindsay pointed out and then took a bite of her food.  
  
“Please,” Melanie rolled her eyes.  
  
“They really do,” Ben added his two cents.  
  
“You don’t think Brian is actually falling for him?” Michael asked almost shocked.  
  
Ben shrugged.  
  
“Why wouldn’t he?” Debbie asked. “They love each other very much.”  
  
“Right,” Michael said smiling.  
  
Ted groaned not liking this one bit. He couldn’t believe that Brian had gone through the whole month without going insane. He kept telling himself that it wouldn’t last, that soon enough Brian would start getting bored and then he would collect his money.  
  
***  
  
Brian sat down on a bench next to Ted who was trying to do abdominal crunches. He smiled at the man. “Do you have my money ready?” he asked teasing.  
  
“Is that all you can think about?” Ted asked rather upset.  
  
“No, all I can think about is hot sex, something you know little of. But I was only asking since I already have a list of all the things I’m going to buy with your money,” Brian told him as he grabbed one of the weights. “Or should I say my money.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes.  
  
Brian licked his lips. “I’m having fun you know. Justin is a great fuck among other things. And the best thing is I’m making money to be in a relationship. Am I a business man or what?” he asked and laughed.  
  
“That’s all you care about, the money,” Ted pointed out. “Just wait a little while longer.”  
  
“I can wait all you want, it won’t change anything. You should just concede defeat now, Theodore. The money is great and all but what I really care about is winning and showing all of you that relationships are a breeze,” Brian said smiling.  
  
“So you’re putting yourself through hell to do this,” Ted said. “I know it must be killing you to be in a relationship, Brian; even if it’s a make believe one.”  
  
Brian laughed. “I’m in a win, win situation. Justin is great in bed and there is always something new to try. Maybe I’ll even buy a sling and you can pay for it, what you think Schmidt? You might as well give me the money now.”  
  
Ted glared at Brian.  
  
“Jesus,” Emmett said. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”  
  
Brian smirked and shrugged.  
  
“I could point out how wrong this is,” Ben told them. “But you will just ignore me like you have already.”  
  
“Excuse me, what was that?” Brian asked and laughed. He looked at Michael and smiled.  
  
“It won’t last,” Ted said as he finished his last set. “I know you two won’t last.”  
  
“Why not?” Brian asked. “Doing this is easy,” Brian said smiling. “I knew it was and even told you guys. You guys just like being miserable and fight for no reason at all. All of you turn every argument into a monumental catastrophe so admit it you all like fighting.”  
  
“We fight because we care,” Ben said. “The more a couple loves each other the more they will feel stronger about an issue and that’s why the arguments happen.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian said switching the weight to his other hand. “That’s a bunch of bullshit.”  
  
“Is not,” Emmett said a bit out of breath.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “You guys are so full of it.”  
  
“It’s easy for you Brian because your relationship is not a real one,” Ben told him. “You know you have to put up with all his shit without saying a word because you want to win this bet.”  
  
“True,” Ted said.  
  
“I don’t have shit to put up with,” Brian pointed out. “He’s perfect. He lives to please me. It’s great.”  
  
Michael shook his head. He had been quiet hearing them. He knew that the blond was always taking care of Brian because like Justin had said before, he loved him. He didn’t know what they were going to do. Justin was going to be crushed when it all ended. “It’s not fair.”  
  
Brian looked at his best friend. “What’s not fair?”  
  
“That you’re doing this to him,” Michael said as he stood in front of his best friend. “I mean, you’re going to hurt him so much in the end.”  
  
Brian frowned and shook his head. “I promise, Mikey, I’ll let him down easy.”  
  
“It’s not that easy,” Michael hissed. “You think that he will stop loving you just like that. I don’t know what I was thinking when I helped you. This is so wrong, Brian.”  
  
Brian bit his lower lip and put the weight on the floor. He got up and stared at Michael. “He’s a big boy. He’s not going to die of a broken heart. He’ll move on or whatever the fuck you do when something is over,” Brian said and moved away from them.  
  
“That went well,” Emmett said.  
  
Ted shrugged and got up to go take a shower.  
  
“We have to do something,” Michael said.  
  
“Like what?” Emmett asked.  
  
“It’s too late now,” Ben said. “I mean I know the right thing would be to tell Justin that this is all a farce but it wouldn’t be fair to him; do you know how awful he might feel.”  
  
Michael sighed. “We have to break them up somehow then.”  
  
Emmett frowned. “How are we going to do that?”  
  
“We’ll think of something,” Michael told them. “But something has to be done.”  
  
Ben and Emmett looked at each other with worried faces as they saw the dead-set look in Michael’s face.  
  
***  
  
Justin entered Babylon with a big smile. Brian had called him telling him to be there. He went to the bar and asked for a beer. Soon after that Emmett was standing next to him.  
  
“Hey Justin,” Emmett said. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m okay,” Justin replied. “Have you seen Brian?”  
  
“No,” Emmett answered and turned his back to the bar to look at the people dancing.  
  
“Hey, Justin. When did you get here?” Michael asked with Ben in tow.  
  
“Just now,” Justin told him. “Have you seen Brian?”  
  
Michael shook his head and looked at Ben; he winked at the man and moved closer to Justin. “So, how are things?”  
  
“Okay,” Justin replied.  
  
“It’s amazing how Brian and you are together,” Michael said. “Sometimes I still don’t believe it, you know. I have known him all my life and I never expected him to find anyone.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Justin asked with a frown. He could tell something was up.  
  
“Yeah,” Michael said and shrugged as he played with the label on his beer. “I only hope that Brian doesn’t get bored. I mean don’t take it personally.”  
  
“I won’t,” Justin said.  
  
“He used to trick so much,” Michael said.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe what Michael was doing now.  
  
Emmett was worried about what Michael could say to Justin. “Justin, do you want to dance?”  
  
“Not right now,” Justin answered as he looked at Michael. “So, you have known Brian for a long time.”  
  
“Yeah,” Michael said. “He’s very unpredictable.”  
  
Justin took a sip of his beer. He couldn’t wait for Brian to get here.  
  
“Do you know if he still tricks?” Michael asked suddenly. “I mean, I know you guys have eyes for only one another, but if he did slip you would know. One always knows things like that, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin answered. “But Brian’s been so perfect. I think that after fucking everything that moves he can be a one man kind of guy.”  
  
Michael was going nowhere. Then he saw Brian striding towards them. He didn’t know what he could try to make them break up. Michael thought it was better now than to wait for Justin to be in too deep.  
  
The brunet came behind Justin and wrapped one of his arms around Justin’s chest. “Waited long?” he asked close to the blond’s ear.  
  
“No,” Justin answered as he closed his eyes and smiled. Brian was so hard and he knew it was for him.  
  
Brian turned Justin around and kissed him hard. “Backroom.”  
  
Justin nodded and followed Brian. When they were inside Brian found a place to sit down and brought Justin on top of him.  
  
“I think your friends are trying to break us up now,” Justin whispered as he licked Brian’s neck. “Is that part of the game or are they playing dirty?”  
  
Brian smirked. “We had an argument this morning at the gym.”  
  
“I see,” Justin whispered and started sucking on Brian’s earlobe.  
  
“They think that what I’m doing is so wrong,” Brian muttered as his hands caressed Justin’s back. He moved one hand to his pockets and pulled out a packet of E’s. “Want one?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin stuck his tongue out.  
  
Brian’s cock jumped. He smiled as he put an E on the tip of Justin’s tongue. He waited until the blond swallowed and then kissed him. He closed his eyes and held on to the blond. He didn’t know if it was the drugs or what, but everything else faded as he kissed his blond.  
  
Justin licked his lips when they pulled back. He caressed Brian’s arms and looked into the man’s eyes. “Fuck me.”  
  
Brian pulled Justin’s hips towards him hard. “What was that?” he asked with a smile.  
  
“I said fuck me,” Justin repeated as one of his hands went to Brian’s crotch. He closed his eyes but his hand didn’t lose anytime on opening Brian’s jeans. “Yes,” he gasped out when he found Brian’s hard penis. He could almost taste it in his mouth.  
  
Brian licked Justin’s neck and his arms wrapped themselves around the nimble body. “You know, we can play dirty.”  
  
Justin laughed and got up. He undid his pants and lowered them down. Then he sat down on Brian’s lap facing away from him. Brian kissed Justin’s neck and his hand went to jerk Justin off.  
  
“Yes,” Justin hissed. “Fuck me.”  
  
Brian managed to get out a condom from his black jeans. Justin helped him get it on and then lifted up a bit.  
  
Brian grabbed Justin’s ass cheek and parted them. He licked his lips and lowered the blond down to his cock slowly. “Mmm,” he grunted when he breached the first ring of muscle.  
  
“Ah,” Justin grunted as he lowered down.  
  
“Easy,” Brian whispered as he caressed Justin’s lower abdomen. “Everyone is watching us.”  
  
Justin didn’t care who was watching all that mattered was that Brian was buried deep inside of him. His body felt so good while Brian held him. He felt protected.  
  
“Show me what you got?” Brian whispered as he lifted Justin’s white shirt to touch the man’s nipples.  
  
Justin moaned and lifted up slowly and then slammed down. Then he repeated the action a few times. He opened his mouth but no sound came out as he pleasured himself on Brian’s dick. He angled his hips and stopped abruptly when the man’s cock rubbed against his prostate.  
  
“You’re so wet,” Brian whispered as his fingers played with the tip of Justin’s cock. He brought his hand up to taste the blond.  
  
Justin started a slow pace torturing himself and Brian. His prostate was on fire and he wanted to cum so bad but he wanted it to last as well.  
  
Brian gripped Justin’s hips with both hands and started lifting the blond up and slamming him back down. Justin was losing all control. He gripped the armrests and threw his head back into Brian’s right shoulder.  
  
The brunet opened his eyes, his pupil dilated as he watched Justin. He looked at the wanton man on top of him and felt his world shaking. He had never felt like that before and he didn’t quite understand it.  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, oh god yes,” Justin growled. “More!”  
  
Brian closed his eyes and bit Justin’s shoulder slightly. He used one of his hands to pull Justin’s head to the side so he could kiss him. Justin moaned and the sound was almost lost as Brian muffled it. Justin’s body shook as he achieved his orgasm.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin moaned after pulling back a bit. His mouth was over Brian’s and they continued to breathe like that, feeling each other, smelling each others scent.  
  
Brian gripped Justin’s thighs and arched up towards Justin. He sighed as the spasms worked havoc around his member. He grunted when he came and kept holding on to the blond.  
  
“That was something,” Justin said as he slowly got up after a few minutes.  
  
“Let’s go home,” Brian said getting up. “I’m not done with you.”  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. He couldn’t wait.  
  
***  
  
Brian sighed as he hung up his cell phone and got out of the car. He wanted to go to Babylon and he wanted Justin to be there with him. He went into Justin’s building and took the stairs to the second floor. He knocked on the door but no one came. He bit his lower lip and tried the knob.  
  
He found it open and went inside. He looked around the place, all the lights were out. He walked to the blond’s room where the light was on. “Jus?”  
  
“Who are you?!” Daphne asked as she jumped around. She had been startled by Brian’s voice.  
  
Brian frowned. “I’m Brian Kinney and you are?”  
  
“I’m Daphne Chanders,” she said wondering how the man had gotten in there. “I’m Justin’s best friend. How did you get in here?” she asked and tried to breathe and make her heart stop beating so fast.  
  
“The door wasn’t locked,” Brian told her.  
  
“Oh,” Daphne said. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. She stared at Brian wondering who he was and what he wanted. “I’m his best friend.”  
  
“Where is he?” Brian asked.  
  
Daphne’s eyes watered.  
  
Brian’s heart tightened. “Where the fuck is he?”  
  
“He’s in the hospital,” Daphne informed him. “He had an asthma attack. I don’t know what happened. I came here to get some of his clothes. He’ll have to stay overnight. It had been such a long time.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Brian asked. “He has asthma?”  
  
“Since he was a baby,” Daphne related and looked down at the clothes she was holding. She shook her head and moved to put them in the bag. “It has been such a long time since he had an attack. I was with him, thank god.”  
  
Brian thought the same thing. He was glad that Justin had someone around when it happened. “Is he going to be okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Daphne answered. “I have to go back.”  
  
“I’m going with you,” Brian said.  
  
“Who are you, anyway?” Daphne asked. She put a hand over her forehead. She was so out of it. Brian could be a killer for all she knew and there she was talking to him as if they knew each other. “What do you want? Do you guys work together?”  
  
“I’m...his boyfriend,” Brian told her. “I need to see him.”  
  
“Oh,” Daphne said. She didn’t even know Justin was seeing someone. “Okay.”  
  
Brian waited until she was done selecting everything she came for. Then he offered her a ride but she refused saying she had her own car. Brian followed her and wished that his heart would stop beating so fast. He only wanted to see Justin and make sure the blond was okay. He was trying to convince himself that it was only the stupid bet, that’s why he cared about Justin. But it sounded hollow even to his ears. He couldn’t believe that he was racing towards the hospital to check on some twink. But he’s my twink Brian thought to himself and after realizing what he was thinking he just groaned. He didn’t have a clue as to what was happening to him.


	5. Valentine's Day

  
Author's notes: Here is more of this crazy story.  Hope you like.  Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

Justin opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw that Brian was the one caressing him. “Hey,” he whispered.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said and kept caressing Justin along his forehead until he reached the blond’s hair before his hand would go back to the blond’s forehead and do it all over again. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him as he sat up. “It’s nothing. I’m going to be okay.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly and moved back. He put his hands in his pockets. “Your friend told me what happened.”  
  
“Where are my clothes?” Justin asked.  
  
“Right there,” Brian said pointing at a gray bag that was on one of the hospital chairs. “Daphne brought them. I think the ones you were wearing are in that closet.”  
  
Justin got out of bed slowly. “I don’t like hospitals. I want to get out of here now.”  
  
“The nurse came and took off the IV. They are discharging you today but the doctor is coming to see you first,” Brian said. “He came but you were sleeping and I...”  
  
“What?” Justin asked turning to look at the brunet.  
  
“I told him to...to let you rest,” Brian muttered and then sighed. He let out the part where he had watched closely what the nurse had been doing and told her a couple of times to be careful. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was acting out of character and he knew it.  
  
“Thanks,” Justin told him. “I’m going to go get dressed.”  
  
Brian nodded and stepped away so the blond could go gather his things.  
  
Justin went into the bathroom and closed the door. He stared at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile. “You’re fucking up,” he whispered suddenly. “Don’t fall for him, not him.”  
  
“Hey,” Daphne said as she stood in the doorway of Justin’s room. “Where is Justin?”  
  
“He’s in there,” Brian said pointing to the bathroom.  
  
Daphne nodded and went inside with a cup of coffee. “Here, this is for you.”  
  
Brian grabbed it but didn’t drink from it.  
  
“Its coffee,” Daphne informed him. “You were kind of nervous earlier,” she said and ran her hands over her arms a few times trying to get the cold out. She felt so tired and was sure there were bags under her eyes. She looked at Brian and saw that the man looked even worse.  
  
Justin came out then happy that he was in his own clothes. He couldn’t wait to get back home to take a shower and go back to sleep. He felt so tired.  
  
“I’ll go get the doctor,” Brian said quickly.  
  
Daphne looked at the retreating brunet and then back at her friend. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going out with him?” Daphne asked.  
  
“What?” Justin asked a bit surprised.  
  
“He said you two were boyfriends,” Daphne replied. “Was he lying?”  
  
Justin shook his head as he put the bag on the bed. “No,” he answered.  
  
“Then why didn’t you tell me?” She asked crossing her arms.  
  
Justin shrugged. “I was seeing how things worked with Brian before I told anyone, you know.”  
  
Daphne sighed. “I see.”  
  
“It’s wasn’t a secret, Daph,” Justin assured her. “I just...I was testing things,” he told her. He wondered why Brian had said they were together to Daphne.  
  
Daphne frowned and moved closer to Justin. “He’s a bit...rude. Visiting hours were over and I decided to stay anyway because I couldn’t go home, I would have been just as worried. So, he said he would stay too and all that time I try to talk to him and he would have something sarcastic to say each time. I guess it was the stress of your hospitalization.”  
  
Justin smiled even thought he tried not to. He couldn’t believe that Brian had stayed all night at the hospital just waiting to see him. “He’s normally like that.”  
  
“Great,” Daphne dead panned.  
  
“Brian is a nice guy,” Justin told her.  
  
“Are you sure?” Daphne asked worried for her friend. She didn’t want a repeat of past events. If she had known how Cameron truly was she never would have encouraged Justin to go out with the man. She didn’t want a guy that was going to break her best friend’s heart again.  
  
Justin smiled at his friend. “Daphne, he’s okay. Trust me.”  
  
“The doctor is coming in a bit,” Brian said when he came back. He looked at them wondering what they had been discussing.  
  
Daphne looked at Brian with a raised brow. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
Justin knew that she was only being overprotective. He was happy that he had someone that cared so much for him. Then he looked at Brian and wondered if Daphne was the only one that cared so much. Then he reminded himself that Brian needed him alive to win his bet, he sighed heavily.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin answered.  
  
“I should go get the car,” Daphne said. “Or are you leaving with Brian?”  
  
“You should go with her,” Brian intervened. “She’s been really worried.”  
  
Justin nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine with me.”  
  
Brian nodded and stayed in the room. The three of them kept quiet looking at each other.  
  
“Okay,” Daphne said suddenly. She knew something was wrong. “I’ll go get the car then.”  
  
Brian licked his lips as Justin stood there. The blond was playing with the hospital sheets. Brian walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Justin looked up and smiled. “I didn’t mean to worry you...if you were worried.”  
  
Brian smiled a bit. “It’s okay,” he muttered and then bent down to kiss the blond.  
  
Justin moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man. He could feel himself hardening and thought that at that moment he preferred to leave with Brian.  
  
Brian pulled back and attacked Justin’s neck. The blond was definitely leaving with him, he thought.  
  
“Mr. Taylor,” the doctor said as he came into the bedroom. “I can see you are doing much better.”  
  
Brian and Justin had pulled away from each other a bit startled. Then they looked at one another and smiled broadly. They looked like two teenagers who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t have, yet they couldn’t stop grinning.  
  
***  
  
Brian finished his coffee and was about to leave when Ted came into the diner smiling widely. He looked at Emmett who was humming as he ate his oatmeal. He shook his head and grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth. “So, what’s with Ted?”  
  
Emmett looked at Brian and then up at Ted when the man stood in front of their booth. “Morning, Teddy.”  
  
“Isn’t this day great?” Ted asked with a big smile and sat down. “Don’t you think, Brian?”  
  
“What’s so fucking special about it?” Brian asked.  
  
“It’s February and not only that, it’s the eighth of February,” Ted informed him. “This means that in six more days will be...” Ted said and waited for Brian to fill in the blank.  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“Look around you,” Ted said.  
  
Brian looked around the dinner and saw nothing but a disaster of colors. Debbie was in one corner climbing onto one of the chairs to put a big red heart on the wall. He looked back at Ted and shrugged. “It looks like a Sherwin William store exploded here. Like any other day.”  
  
“He’s playing with you,” Emmett assured Ted. “Come on, Brian. Don’t act stupid.”  
  
“Valentine’s Day,” Ted finally said. “And you know what?”  
  
“What?” Brian asked fixing his tie. He looked at his watch and decided it was time to leave.  
  
“You are going to buy him a present,” Ted said.  
  
Brian had been getting up already but sat back down and glared at Ted. He shook his head because there was no way in hell that anyone was going to persuade Brian Kinney to give presents on Valentine’s Day.  
  
“You have to buy him something, Brian,” Ted repeated.  
  
“You want me to what?” Brian asked.  
  
“Buy him a present,” Ted said very slowly this time.  
  
Emmett laughed and put his hand on top of Brian. “Do you need help sweetie? You’re looking kind of pale.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed pulling his hand away. “This is not part of the deal,” Brian protested.  
  
“But it is,” Emmett said. “Presents, picnics, romantic stuff, etc.”  
  
Brian groaned. “What the fuck am I going to get him?”  
  
Ted shrugged. “But it has to be something nice that he would like.”  
  
Brian sighed. He started thinking of what he could give the blond.  
  
“And you have to give it to him in front of us,” Ted said. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of that before. He knew Brian didn’t like displaying affection to anyone in public.  
  
“Why the fuck?” Brian asked.  
  
“So, we can see his face,” Emmett pointed out. “What if he doesn’t like it because it is something stupid or something he doesn’t want? Besides he won’t tell us if your gift was awful. He would protect you and you know it,” Emmett said but he just really wanted to see Brian’s face when he gave the present to the blond.  
  
“Then he won’t like it, big deal,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“Come on,” Ted said. “What are you afraid of?”  
  
Brian got up and dropped a few bills on the table. He couldn’t believe it. He was having such a great day and then Ted had to appear. He thought of firing the man but voted against it. He needed Ted and it would be priceless to see Ted’s face when he won the bet. Now, he just had to find something nice for his blond.  
  
***  
  
Ted kicked Brian under the table. The brunet glared at the man and then kept eating his food. Emmett was waiting anxiously to know what Brian had gotten the blond.  
  
“I have something for you,” Melanie said to Lindsay. “And I wanted everyone to be here before I give it to you.”  
  
Lindsay started blushing. “I got you something too.”  
  
Melanie took out her present first. She watched as Lindsay opened with a big smile. The blonde smiled even wider when she saw her present. It was a white cashmere sweater and Lindsay loved it.  
  
“What did you got her sweetie?” Debbie asked.  
  
Lindsay then proceeded to give her present to Melanie who loved it. She had gotten the woman a necklace. Then after that Ben and Michael exchanged presents. Michael received a comic book from Ben and the man received in return a book. Vic and Debbie exchanged gifts and so did Ted and Emmett. Some of them bought things for their friends as well.  
  
“Hold on a minute,” Ted said and turned to look at Brian. “Don’t you have anything for Justin?”  
  
Justin started coughing and looked at them. “Oh, we decided not to buy each other anything,” he said when he calmed down.  
  
“No way,” Michael protested. “You had to.”  
  
Justin shrugged and looked at Brian with a smile. He frowned when he saw Brian’s grim look. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I have something for you,” Brian told him. He got up slowly and went to where he had left his coat hanging. The present was in one of the pockets.  
  
“What?” Justin asked taken aback. They hadn’t discussed giving each other presents at all. Justin didn’t want to make Brian look bad in front of his friends. The brunet had told him how much he hated Valentine’s Day so they decided no presents would be the best thing.  
  
“What?” Melanie asked and laughed. “The world is really ending.”  
  
Brian took the present out and looked at Justin. “Happy Valentine’s day,” Brian said as he walked towards Justin. He bent down and kissed Justin before putting the small black box on the table.  
  
Justin stared at Brian like he was crazy. Then he rolled his lips inside his mouth trying not to laugh. He looked down at his present and then back at Brian.  
  
“Aren’t you going to open it?” Lindsay asked.  
  
Justin nodded and started unwrapping the little box. He smiled when he saw the bracelet. He looked at Brian and laughed. He couldn’t believe Brian had given him something. He didn’t know what it meant. He got up and kissed the brunet.  
  
“It says something,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin went back to stare at his bracelet. He looked inside and laughed his heart out. It was something that Brian had told him when he first met him and he was trying to convince the blond to accept the job of being his boyfriend. “The perfect union,” he whispered.  
  
“That’s right,” Brian said.  
  
“They are so cute,” Emmett commented to everyone else.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes at the comment and took the stainless steel bracelet to put it on the blond. Then he looked at Ted and smirked.  
  
“I love it,” Justin said out loud and kissed Brian again.  
  
“Too bad you didn’t get him something,” Vic said and smirked. “Or did you?”  
  
“Well, I did,” Justin said a bit shyly. “Since we agreed on not giving each other anything I was going to give it to him later on.”  
  
“Aww,” Lindsay said. “They are so in love.”  
  
“What did you get him?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Well it’s kind of big and...” Justin started saying.  
  
“Your cock?” Brian asked smirking.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said and laughed.  
  
Mel rolled her eyes. “What is it?”  
  
“A painting,” Justin answered as he looked at Brian. “It’s back at home. Maybe you’ll want to put it in you loft.”  
  
Brian nodded. He knew that Justin did amazing works and he would like whatever the blond did. Then he frowned not sure if Justin had done something. They were always saying things that they hadn’t done so the others could think they were the perfect couple.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long to find out if Justin was telling the truth. After a while people started leaving and so did they. When they reached Justin’s apartment Brian found himself a bit anxious. They were exchanging gifts and that was something they didn’t have time to discuss before. They really weren’t supposed to be exchanging gifts; it was never part of their original arrangement. For the first time Brian felt like he was in a relationship and he didn’t know how to feel.  
  
“Come on,” Justin said smiling as he walked to the part of his apartment that he had turned into a studio. “I think you will like it.”  
  
Brian didn’t make any comments on the matter.  
  
“Here it is,” Justin said grabbing the present with a smile and then he gave it to the brunet.  
  
Brian took it and stared at the blond for a few seconds before he looked at the wrapped present. Then slowly he started to rip the paper.  
  
Justin leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. He was smiling as he watched the brunet act like a five year old. He enjoyed seeing Brian this happy.  
  
“Fuck,” Brian said in a really low voice. He looked at himself in the painting and then at Justin.  
  
“Don’t you like it?” Justin asked arching a brow, worried about Brian not approving.  
  
Brian swallowed not sure how to answer. He smirked and put the painting down. “When did you do it?”  
  
“One of those mornings when I woke up before you did,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian smiled and nodded slowly. He walked over to Justin and wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist and pulled him closer. “Thanks.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Justin whispered and kissed Brian’s neck.  
  
The two of them hugged each other afraid of what was happening. But for some reason they couldn’t pull away from one another.  
  
***  
  
Brian kissed Justin’s neck and pulled back. He grinned as he saw the blond grunting and thrashing under him. He caressed Justin’s face and kissed him hard.  
  
They rolled around in bed a few times and when they stopped Justin was on top of Brian. “You want to fuck me?” Justin asked and then licked behind Brian’s neck.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and pushed his hips up. His hands gripped Justin’s hips and smiled when Justin started sucking his earlobe.  
  
“Stop playing,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian laughed and turned them around once again. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”  
  
Justin’s tongue came out slowly and Brian couldn’t help but to stare thinking how sexy the blond looked. In a quick motion he bent down and sucked Justin’s tongue into his mouth. Justin moaned and buried his nails in Brian’s back.  
  
“Easy,” Brian whispered when he pulled back.  
  
“I want to suck you,” Justin said in a murmur.  
  
“What was that?” Brian asked pulling back and sitting on his haunches.  
  
Justin laughed and sat up. He crawled up to the brunet and pushed him back into the bed. He kissed Brian and then moved to the man’s chest. His hands ran up and down the damp, tan skin while his tongue played with the brunet’s nipples.  
  
“Who is playing now?” Brian asked and laughed.  
  
Justin started kissing Brian’s body down until he reached the man’s cock. He licked the man’s shaft while one of his hands played with Brian’s balls.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and arched his hips into Justin’s mouth. Justin let Brian fuck himself on his mouth for a while. His hand moved lower and into Brian’s ass.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked opening his eyes suddenly.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Justin whispered and moved up. “Couples can do that with each other.”  
  
“We’re not really a couple,” Brian pointed out. His cock responded when Justin’s finger rubbed against his hole.  
  
“I know,” Justin said. “But I thought I would try anything to convince you,” he said slowly and pushed his finger inside.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and threw his head back. His hips arched automatically liking the pleasure he was receiving from the blond.  
  
Justin kissed the brunet’s neck as he started to finger fuck Brian. His tongue licked from the base to the top of Brian’s neck and then kept going to his jaw and then his lips. He kissed Brian slowly, his tongue slipping inside the warm cavity as another finger pushed inside Brian.  
  
Brian groaned and shook his head. He was trying to find strength to push the blond away. But soon enough found out that he was cooperating due to Justin’s ministrations. Brian turned around onto his stomach when Justin told him to. He squeezed the pillow under him and waited.  
  
“You’re fantastic,” Justin whispered behind Brian’s ear as he put on a condom.  
  
Brian closed his eyes as he felt the blunt tip of Justin’s cock at his entrance. He groaned when the blond pushed inside of him. He breathed in and out as he tried to control the pain. It had been such a long time. He didn’t know why he was letting the younger man fuck him. He knew he didn’t have to.  
  
“Brian,” Justin growled. “Fuck.”  
  
Brian forgot everything around him. He didn’t want to think. All thoughts just faded into the background and the only thing present was him and the blond.  
  
Justin gripped Brian’s hips as he fucked him. Their pace getting faster and faster by the second. The sweaty body under him was moving recklessly. He couldn’t believe that he was fucking the older man. Justin was enjoying each second of it.  
  
“Ah,” Brian groaned when the blond started plunging into him over and over all the while rubbing his prostate. He reached for his cock to jerk himself.  
  
“That’s it,” Justin moaned as Brian moved his hips decadently. “Fuck! You’re wonderful!”  
  
Brian arched his back into the blond and splashed his cum all over the sheets and himself.  
  
Justin grunted as his orgasm rippled through him. His body dropped on top of Brian’s in complete bliss. Neither of them moved in their post coital haze. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing.  
  
“Get off,” Brian said.  
  
Justin pulled out of the man careful not to tear or hurt Brian. He got on his side and frowned as Brian moved away as if the bed was burning him.  
  
“I have to go,” Brian told the man as he sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said putting his hand on Brian’s shoulder.  
  
Brian pulled away. He got up and quickly started searching for his clothes.  
  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked confused.  
  
“I said I had to go,” Brian said harshly.  
  
Justin didn’t know what to think anymore. He followed Brian out of the bedroom not saying a word. He didn’t know what he could say to make Brian stop his erratic behavior or stay in the room.  
  
“I’ll call you,” Brian muttered and opened the door to the apartment.  
  
Justin threw the door in Brian’s face; it shut with a loud bang. He was angry and confused at what was happening. He covered his mouth not sure what had happened to them in a blink of an eye. He closed his eyes as he rested his back against the door. He felt his eyes watering and shook his head. He was going out of his mind. They weren’t a real couple, if Brian wanted to storm out of his apartment it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t mean anything, Justin kept telling himself. He repeated the mantra over and over again but he never believed it.


	6. The Art To Pretend To Be Great

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  Enjoy!!!  


* * *

“Could you stop asking me,” Brian almost hissed as he and Justin walked to the diner. He had picked the blond up at the gallery to go to lunch. They did that often to keep appearances that they were a normal, healthy couple.  
  
“I just want to know what happened last night,” Justin pointed out. “You’re acting so weird.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed and then they entered the diner.  
  
The two of them interlaced hands and walked to a booth. They sat on the same side and waited for someone to take their order.  
  
“Do you regret that I fucked you?” Justin asked in a really low voice.  
  
Brian turned to glare at the blond. “I don’t want to talk about that.”  
  
“So, that’s it,” Justin said finally happy that he knew for sure what was bothering the brunet. “It doesn’t mean anything.”  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“I mean,” Justin said. “It was wonderful, Brian. But it’s like you said. It’s just sex.”  
  
Brian wanted the blond to shut the fuck up. He wished he could get up and leave him there and that he didn’t have to see the blond ever again. He was angry at the feelings that Justin was stirring in him. “Look,” Brian said getting really close to Justin’s ear. “I figured that it would only be fair to let you top me. Now we’re even. And it’s never going to happen again and you don’t have to tell me it didn’t mean anything because I know that.”  
  
Justin flinched. He knew he had said the wrong thing. “Brian,” he tried to talk.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Brian gritted and started playing with the napkin holder.  
  
Justin pouted and stared at the table. He visualized himself hitting Brian on the back of the head like he had seen Debbie do a number of times.  
  
“Hello boys,” Debbie said. “What can I get you?”  
  
“I just want a cup of coffee,” Brian grunted.  
  
“I’ll have a soda,” Justin told her. “Thanks.”  
  
Debbie stopped writing on her pad and looked at them. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing,” Justin told her looking up.  
  
“What do you mean nothing?” Debbie asked. “Look at you two?”  
  
Brian and Justin looked at each other and then back at the woman.  
  
“Everything is fine,” Justin told her. He grabbed Brian’s hand in his. “We just came to sit down for a while and spend some time together. I ate earlier with a co-worker and Brian has lunch with a client in a little while.”  
  
“Oh,” Debbie said not at all convinced.  
  
“You can also bring us some lemon bars,” Justin added and smiled at her.  
  
Debbie nodded and left.  
  
“Try to look more cheerful,” Brian grunted. “I’m supposed to be the perfect guy that has you smiling all the time, remember?”  
  
“Hardly,” Justin muttered.  
  
“What was that?” Brian asked raising a brow.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Brian. He frowned not sure how to make things right. He wasn’t sorry that he had fucked Brian. It was the best thing ever. And he wished he could tell the brunet but he was scared. Scared that Brian would see through him and call the whole thing off.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as he watched the blond.  
  
“Nothing,” Justin muttered. “Let’s just go in a while.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“Here we go,” Debbie said as she came back with their order. “Are you guys sure that everything is okay?” she asked. She had been watching them and they looked like they were arguing.  
  
“Perfect,” Brian said and threw his arm around Justin’s shoulder.  
  
Justin smiled at Debbie. “Thanks,” he said when she handed him a plate of lemon bars.  
  
Debbie nodded and once again left them alone. She watched them as best as she could until they left. She could tell that they were arguing and she was a bit scared. She didn’t want them breaking up because she thought that they made the perfect couple and she was happy that Brian had finally found someone he loved.  
  
***  
  
Brian watched the dance floor as he stood next to Justin. They weren’t talking to each other now. They had barely said five words to one another during the evening when they were alone. When the guys were present they moved closer to one another. Then they would talk and touch each other but it was getting harder and harder.  
  
“Guys,” Ted said when he approached them.  
  
Brian put his arm around Justin’s waist. Justin smiled at Ted.  
  
“What’s up?” Ted asked noticing that they looked somewhat somber.  
  
“Nothing,” Brian answered. “Life couldn’t be more perfect.”  
  
“Right,” Ted agreed and frowned.  
  
“Want to dance?” Brian asked.  
  
“No,” Justin answered curtly.  
  
Brian was getting angry. He pulled his arm away and controlled his fury.  
  
“I...” Justin said and stopped. “I’m not feeling too well.”  
  
“Do you want to go?” Brian asked happy that they could leave.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian nodded and put his beer away. “Say bye to Michael for me,” the brunet said and moved away.  
  
Justin waved at Ted and followed Brian.  
  
Ted looked at them and frowned. He looked at the dance floor and went to where Emmett, Michael and Ben were dancing. “Guys.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Emmett asked.  
  
“What’s wrong with Brian and Justin?” Ted asked intrigued.  
  
Emmett shrugged and Ben shook his head to let him know that he didn’t know anything.  
  
“Ma said that they were fighting,” Michael said. “But that she wasn’t sure.”  
  
“That’s just perfect,” Ted said smiling. “I knew it. He won’t last much longer.”  
  
“Teddy, I can’t believe you’re saying that,” Emmett protested.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know you could be this cold.”  
  
Ted sighed. “Would it make you happy if I didn’t take the money when this is all over?”  
  
“No, it’s not about the money,” Ben replied. “Justin is still getting hurt in all this. Don’t you think that should be the main focus?”  
  
Ted cleared his throat and didn’t reply to that.  
  
“We’ll see what happens,” Michael muttered. “Let’s go get a beer.”  
  
All of them walked back to the bar.  
  
“You know,” Ted said. “They’re not really a couple and this is what the bet is about. Because you and everyone here know that Brian can’t keep a boyfriend. He’s not capable of doing so. And I know that Justin is the one getting a bad deal out of this but he will be okay. He’s young he will get over it. I mean people break up all the time. I just want to...”  
  
“To what?” Ben asked.  
  
“I want Brian to see that he’s not that perfect,” Ted said in a low voice. “I’ll show him. He’ll stop bothering me about how I can’t have a relationship or that no one wants me. Well, he can’t either and I’ll prove it.”  
  
They all looked at each other. They knew that Brian teased Ted all of the time and it was all in fun but apparently it had gotten to Ted.  
  
“So you want some kind of vengeance?” Ben asked.  
  
“Is not like that,” Ted protested. “I just want him to see.”  
  
Emmett put his arm around Ted’s shoulder. “This should have never happened.”  
  
“To late for that,” Michael said.  
  
Now all they could do is wait to see how things played out.  
  
***  
  
“Thanks for bringing me home,” Justin said as they walked to the door of his apartment. They had gone out to Debbie’s house to have dinner and no one was the wiser.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin took out his keys and opened the door. Then he turned to look at Brian. “I’ll call you tomorrow and you’ll let me know if you want me to make an appearance.”  
  
“Right,” Brian said.  
  
“Okay, goodnight,” Justin told him.  
  
“Look, um,” Brian said. “I think it will be for the best if we kept this relationship strictly about business.”  
  
Justin knew what Brian was saying. He nodded slowly. “No problem with me.”  
  
“Good,” Brian muttered.  
  
“Fine,” Justin replied.  
  
“Okay then,” Brian told the blond and took a step back. “I guess I’ll call you later or whatever.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly as he stared at the carpet on the hall. He wondered where they had gone wrong. It had been so perfect. He had Brian in his bed and even though he wished he had Brian’s heart too, it had been good. Now he had nothing.  
  
Brian sighed and finally walked away.  
  
Justin entered his apartment and locked the door once he closed it. He put his keys on the table in the foyer along with his wallet and his cell phone. He felt his eyes water and took a deep breath. He was not going to let the whole situation get to him.  
  
He decided to take a shower and just go to bed. It would be for the best. He was walking to the bathroom when the house phone started ringing. He picked it up when he saw that it was Daphne on the caller I.D.  
  
“Justin?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I’m here,” Justin answered. “What’s up?”  
  
“Hey,” Daphne was going to tell him about her date but stopped. “Hey,” she said again but this time in a different tone. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Justin assured her.  
  
“Bullshit,” Daphne said. “What’s wrong, Justin?”  
  
Justin sighed as he walked to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and kept quiet for a long time.  
  
“You’re scaring me,” Daphne muttered into the phone. She sat down because if she didn’t she would walk all around her house; up and down and every other direction possible. One of her legs was moving uncontrollably but she couldn't stop it.  
  
“Daphne, I’m just tired,” Justin finally said.  
  
“Justin Taylor!” Daphne hissed. “Cut the shit and tell me what’s wrong? Oh, wait, are you and Brian fighting?”  
  
Justin sniffed. “It’s not that.”  
  
“Did he do something to you?” Daphne asked worried.  
  
Justin shook his head. “No,” he said. “This is just...it’s so complicated.”  
  
“Tell me,” Daphne told him. “You can tell me anything and you know it.”  
  
Justin closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed. “I love him.”  
  
Daphne frowned not sure what was going on with the blond.  
  
“Oh god, I’m so in love with him,” Justin said and curled into a fetal position.  
  
“What’s wrong with that?” Daphne asked confused.  
  
“He doesn’t feel the same, Daph,” Justin informed her. “This is so fucked up.”  
  
“Did he tell you?” Daphne asked sighing.  
  
“No,” Justin responded. “But I know. I just do.”  
  
Daphne shook her head not sure what to say. If it had been something else maybe she could have helped the blond. But she couldn't force the brunet to love the blond just because that’s what she and Justin wanted. She shook her head and wondered when Justin would find someone worthy of his time.  
  
***  
  
“I’m full,” Emmett said when he finished his burger.  
  
Justin smiled and nodded to signal that he too had reached his limit. “They’re good.”  
  
“You’re nuts,” Brian told him. “This food is horrible.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian and shrugged.  
  
Ted elbowed Emmett and then nodded to Brian and Justin who were staring at each other with an unreadable expression.  
  
“So,” Michael said slowly as he looked at his friend. “Do you guys have plans?”  
  
“Not really,” Justin replied before Brian could say anything. “I have a lot of work to do, you know. And we haven’t been able to catch a break.”  
  
Brian stayed quiet and grabbed his cranberry juice. He drank from it and looked at Ben who was staring at him. He frowned under the intense scrutiny and looked away.  
  
“Well, let’s go to Babylon,” Michael said.  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him.  
  
“I have work to do,” Justin said as he looked at Brian.  
  
Brian wanted so much to glare at the blond at that second. Justin leaned closer and kissed Brian.  
  
“Why don’t you go?” Justin asked. “Have fun.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly.  
  
“Oh come on,” Emmett said. “You have to come.”  
  
“Really,” Justin said. “I have things to finish.”  
  
“Do you need a ride home?” Brian asked.  
  
“No,” Justin said. “I’ll be okay,” he assured the brunet and got up. “You know I like walking around.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly and watched him go. When he turned to look at the guys they were all silent and staring at him. “What?”  
  
“What’s going on, Brian?” Michael asked. “You guys look...miserable. Hell, you two are making me depress and I don’t even know why.”  
  
Brian shrugged. “He’s been working his ass off and so have I. I guess we’re just exhausted and plus we’re always with each other. I guess he’s getting too much of me.”  
  
Emmett frowned. “I couldn’t get too much of the man I love. That’s weird.”  
  
“Everyone is not the same,” Brian quickly added.  
  
Ted smiled. He knew that Brian was falling down and would soon be making a crash landing. They left the diner and went to Babylon. They danced and drank and were having a good time; all except Brian who stayed at the bar the whole time.  
  
Ted walked to the bar and saw Brian talking with a trick. “What are you doing?”  
  
Brian glared at him. “Fuck off, Theodore.”  
  
Ted frowned. “He’s taken.”  
  
The trick looked at Ted and then at Brian. “Are you two together?”  
  
Brian smirked at the trick. “Do I look brain damaged to you?”  
  
Ted frowned and glared at Brian.  
  
“What’s going on?” Emmett asked when he came with a trick towards them. He was just saying goodbye to all of his friends.  
  
“If you go and fuck him it’s over,” Ted said. “Because like in any relationship someone is bound to see you and tell Justin.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Brian pointed out. “Don’t fuck with me.”  
  
“It could happen,” Emmett replied.  
  
“Guys,” Michael said coming up to them. He could see that Brian looked beyond pissed. Ben was behind him wanting to know what was happening.  
  
“Oh come on, Brian,” Emmett said. “We went over this. Just because our baby is not here doesn’t mean that the rules change.”  
  
“He’s not yours,” Brian spat out.  
  
“He’s not fucking you,” Ted said looking at the trick.  
  
“You guys are making a big deal out of this,” Brian spat out.  
  
“You were the one that said that you could do it,” Ted said crossing his arms.  
  
Brian smirked and put his arm around the trick’s waist. “Who is going to tell Justin, you?”  
  
“Those are the rules, Brian,” Michael replied. “Just because your lover is away doesn’t mean that you can fuck whatever moves.”  
  
“That’s such a hypocritical thing to say,” Brian hissed. “You cheated on David once.”  
  
Ben frowned. He had known about David and he knew that Michael had done so because his partner had told him so. But he still didn’t like hearing it. He wondered sometimes if Michael would do that to him as well.  
  
“And it didn’t last!” Michael shouted back at his friend. “Unless you want to start signing that check right now for Ted you’ll have to refrain from fucking that trick.”  
  
Brian glared at Michael. He smirked and backed away from him. “Okay, I’m going home and fuck you all!”  
  
The trick looked at Brian’s retreating back and then at them. “You guys are all nuts.”  
  
“I think he might be right,” Ben added.  
  
Ted sighed and asked for a beer. “I don’t care if he’s arguing with Justin or not. Maybe the blond is not giving him any but tough. I’m going to win this not him.”  
  
“Okay then,” Emmett said. He thought that Ted was becoming obsessed with the whole thing.  
  
Michael sighed. “He must be going out of his mind.”  
  
Ben shrugged.  
  
“I fear this is not going to end well guys,” Emmett said. “I guess I’m going to go as well. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
  
Michael nodded and watched his friend go. He grabbed Ben’s hand and walked with Ben back to the dance floor.  
  
“You do know that Brian is in love with Justin, right?” Ben asked.  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
Ben laughed and shook his head. “Never mind,” he replied.  
  
Michael bit his lower lip and as he danced a plan formed in his head.


	7. To Fuck, To Get Along

  
Author's notes: Thanks to everyone that's reading.          


* * *

Justin arrived at the diner and went to the booth where the guys were having breakfast. He sat down next to Brian and smiled at them. “Hey guys.”  
  
“Hey,” Emmett said frowning.  
  
Brian kicked the blond under the table. Justin looked at Brian with an arched brow. Then suddenly Justin kissed Brian.  
  
“How are you?” Justin asked.  
  
“I’ve been better,” Brian assured him.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Justin asked.  
  
“Sure he did,” Emmett said smirking. “He was a good little boy, weren’t you Brian?”  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes at Emmett. “Yeah,” he answered.  
  
Justin arched a brow.  
  
“He behaved,” Emmett assured the blond. “You don’t have to worry. I was keeping my eye on him.”  
  
“Good,” Justin said giving them a half smile.  
  
“What shall it be?” Kiki asked Justin.  
  
“Oh,” Justin said. “Nothing thanks.”  
  
“Aren’t you hungry?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Are you sick?” Ted asked passing the newspaper to Brian.  
  
“Oh, no, I ate already,” Justin explained. “My best friend stayed with me last night and we had breakfast this morning.”  
  
Ted and Emmett looked at each other wondering who Justin’s best friend was.  
  
“Your best friend,” Emmett said wanting to know more. “You guys have known each other long.”  
  
“Since we were babies,” Justin said smiling. “We stayed up all night watching movies and eating junk food. It was great.”  
  
“I thought you said you had work to do,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“I did,” Justin said very slowly. “I worked and then stopped to take a break.”  
  
“So, what you’re telling me is that you ditch us,” Ted said but stared at Brian. “And spent the night with your best friend, just the two of you.”  
  
Justin frowned as he looked at Ted. He hated that the man was making a point that he and Brian we’re not all over each other all of the time. And that he really had ditched them to be with his best friend which was kind of suspicious. If he and Brian were so in love why didn’t they want to spend that time together?  
  
“What’s his name?” Ted asked smiling.  
  
Emmett bit his lower lip not liking the conversation.  
  
Justin realized what Ted was really suggesting now. “It’s not a he,” the blond told Ted.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “So, how is Daphne?”  
  
“She’s great,” Justin said looking at Brian. “She met someone.”  
  
“Good for her,” Brian said as he started reading the newspaper or pretending to be. He moved closer to the blond for a number of reasons. He told himself they had to keep up the charade but also his body was yearning to be close to the blond but the last reason he chose to bury in the back of his brain.  
  
“So, I came by to see my lovely man,” Justin said as he looked at Brian. He was trying to sound cheerful but it came out as anything but content.  
  
Brian arched a brow and smiled a bit. “Of course you did,” he moved even closer to the blond and kissed Justin’s neck.  
  
Justin shook and then tensed up when Brian put his hand on his thigh. He wanted to pretend that it wasn’t affecting him and at the same time look like he didn’t want anything else but to have Brian touch him all over. He was so confused; he knew he was going to end up insane.  
  
“Justin, are you okay?” Emmett asked but the blond didn’t answer.  
  
Ted frowned. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Emmett asked you something,” Brian whispered to the blond.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin said snapping out of his trance. “What did you say?”  
  
“I asked you if you were okay,” Emmett repeated.  
  
“Oh,” Justin muttered. “I’m fine. Yeah, great.”  
  
“I guess I’m making him a bit nervous,” Brian said and kissed Justin’s neck again.  
  
Justin wanted to hate the brunet. He really wanted to but couldn’t. “Uh, I have to go.”  
  
“Go?” Ted asked frowning. “You just got here.”  
  
“I have work,” Justin said and then turned to look at Brian. “Call me, okay?” he asked and then kissed Brian. He got up quickly. “It was good to see you guys.”  
  
“Wow, he sure is acting...strange,” Ted whispered.  
  
Brian got up and followed the blond. “Justin,” he called when he saw Justin about to get in his car.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian didn’t stop walking until their bodies were flushed against each other. If any of the guys came out he wanted them to see them close like if they couldn’t live without one another and most importantly like everything was just fine. “What the fuck is your problem?”  
  
“Nothing,” Justin hissed. “What’s yours?”  
  
“What the fuck are you playing at?” Brian asked as he grabbed the blond by the arms. “You’re making me look like an ass.”  
  
“Let go of me,” Justin hissed.  
  
Brian kissed him hard. He didn’t stop even though Justin tried to push him away at first. Finally after what felt like forever they pulled apart. He didn’t know why he had kissed the blond; it was an urge. “We had a deal, remember?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said and looked at the floor.  
  
“Then fucking do your job,” Brian said before he pulled away and left. He didn’t want to feel the way he was at that moment; totally scared that kissing Justin made him feel like he was on drugs. Terrifying, he thought.  
  
Justin got in the car and a tear ran down his face. He had always wanted to find out if Brian felt something more for him and now he wished he could take it all back. There was a part of Justin that wished he never met Brian Kinney.  
  
***  
  
“Dinner is really good, Debbie,” Justin said.  
  
“Thanks honey,” Debbie told him.  
  
Justin nodded and kept eating.  
  
“So, is something wrong?” Lindsay asked as she looked from Brian to Justin. Melanie had told her that the guys were fighting or so Ted had informed the brunette.  
  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” Brian asked arching a brow. He got up with his plate in hand and went to take it to the kitchen sink. He rubbed his face as he stood there with his back to them.  
  
Justin got up as well with his plate. He didn’t know how he was going to finish the rest of the evening feeling like he was.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked when Justin was next to him.  
  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked while he raised his brows.  
  
“Don’t fuck with me,” Brian said lowering his voice. “This is not what I’m paying you for?”  
  
Justin opened his mouth half way but was too stunned to utter a word.  
  
Brian rubbed his lips with his index finger. “You’re mad at me? Is that it?”  
  
“I’m not,” Justin spat out. “I’m just...”  
  
“What?” Brian asked. “What the fuck is the problem?”  
  
“You’re the problem!” Justin hissed this time forgetting that they weren’t alone. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Brian looked at the blond and set his jaw. What the fuck was he supposed to do now, he asked himself. Ted had said once that if they fought he would have to do anything in his power to beg forgiveness. He was so going to kill Justin for putting him on the spot.  
  
“God,” Justin lamented as he crossed his arms. “I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at the brunet.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ted asked as he got up and walked over to them.  
  
Justin threw himself at the brunet and hugged him tightly. Brian hugged the blond back not sure what Justin was doing.  
  
Justin looked up at Brian. “I’m so sorry. Forgive me. This is not your fault.”  
  
Brian stared at the younger man and understood that the blond was trying to do some damage control. Justin was taking the blame for his own outburst in front of everyone. That meant the brunet didn’t have to start asking for forgiveness and he was still the perfect boyfriend to all of them.  
  
“Are you guys okay?” Debbie asked.  
  
“This is not his fault,” Justin said. “I’m just so stressed out with work,” he said lying through his teeth. “I was taking it out on Brian and he’s been so good putting up with my shit. And I’m sorry, Bri.”  
  
Brian had to give some credit to the man. The blond surely knew how to perform. If he wasn’t such a good artist he could become an incredible actor.  
  
“I’m so sorry Brian. I didn’t mean to scream at you,” Justin gasped out. “I’m such a horrible person.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian assured him. “Don’t say that. Let me take you home.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin answered. He said goodbye to everyone and left with Brian.  
  
Once they got to the ‘vette none of them said anything. Justin kept rolling his lips inside his mouth and sometimes biting the inside of his cheek; anything as long as he didn’t cry. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to accept Brian’s offer. He thought it was a great idea and that it would be fun and now he found himself in hell. He was suffering so much for the brunet, even when he knew that Brian would never change nor would he ever feel anything for him.  
  
Brian would sneak glances at Justin who was staring out the window. They were fucking up so much. Sooner or later the guys would wonder why if they were so miserable together did they still see each other. The logical thing was that if a relationship didn’t work then the people would move their separate ways. And what scared him the most was not losing his bet but having Justin walk away from him.  
  
***  
  
Justin got up from the couch and went to open the door. He frowned when Michael stood there trying to hold Brian up. “Uh, what’s going on?”  
  
Brian frowned and looked at Justin. “What the fuck are we doing here?” Brian asked Michael.  
  
“He’s drunk,” Michael said to Justin not bothering to answer Brian’s question. He knew that the guys were having troubles and he had to try to help them along. He had been waiting for Brian to get drunk out of his mind. That was his plan, then he would find a way to get Brian and Justin together all alone. Because maybe then Brian would open up more with the blond and things would get back on track at least. He knew that the longer that Brian and Justin spent time together the better.  
  
“What’s going on?” A guy inside the apartment asked. He was sitting on the sofa and moved towards them to see what was going on.  
  
“Brian needs coffee and maybe even a bath,” Michael said. “I have to get home. Ben’s waiting for me.”  
  
Justin helped Michael get the intoxicated man to the sofa. Brian protested all the way saying he wanted to go home.  
  
“Well,” Michael said looking briefly at the guy that was there. He wondered who he was. “I should go.”  
  
“Right,” Justin whispered. “Uh, Michael this is Ron. Ron this is Michael and Brian.”  
  
Ron nodded and stayed silent.  
  
“You called me if you need anything. I’m going to take the ‘vette, he’s not going to need it,” Michael said as he headed for the door. “Bye, Brian,” he called out and left the apartment closing the door behind him.  
  
“Mikey,” Brian hissed like a petulant child.  
  
Justin sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m going to prepare coffee.”  
  
Ron looked at Brian for a few seconds and then went after the blond. “Who is he?”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. “It’s kind of complicated.”  
  
Ron didn’t like what he was hearing. He thought he and Justin were hitting it off. He was sure that Justin understood that when he had asked him out for dinner earlier the blond knew what the invitation implied.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said coming into the kitchen. “I’m going home.”  
  
“Michael took your car, Brian,” Justin reminded him and sighed.  
  
“Do you need help?” Ron asked.  
  
Brian glared at Ron. He moved towards the blond and stood behind him. “Then you drive me home.”  
  
“I don’t think so, Brian,” Justin replied. “You’re going to drink this and then you will go take a shower and then...” he stopped not sure what he was going to say.  
  
“Then what?” Brian asked sexily as he pushed his hard-on against Justin’s butt.  
  
Ron was ready to punch Brian’s lights out. He took a step forward but controlled himself. Then he saw Brian kissing Justin’s neck and he thought Justin was going to push the brunet away but that didn’t happen. In fact it looked like Justin was trying to convince himself to not turn around and ravish the drunken man.  
  
“I should go,” Ron said a bit irritated and also disappointed.  
  
“Brain,” Justin gasped when Brian gripped his hips and pushed hard into him. “Okay, go take a shower.”  
  
Brian pulled back. “Fine,” he snapped and right there started removing his shirt. He looked at Ron and grinned. “Wand to help me out?”  
  
“Brian,” Justin hissed. “Go,” he said pointing towards the bathroom.  
  
“I’ll wait for you,” Brian announced and before anyone could stop him he grabbed Justin and gave him a breathtaking kiss.  
  
When Justin pulled back he was a bit dazed. Brian moved away leaving the two men in the kitchen.  
  
“Are you two together?” Ron asked.  
  
“No, yes, no, yes,” Justin said not sure what he was saying. “This is where ‘it’s kind of complicated’ comes into play.”  
  
Ron nodded slowly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin said. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
  
Ron nodded and moved forward to the blond. He kissed him on the cheek and told the blond that he knew his way out.  
  
Justin finished making coffee and put it in a cup. He stood there in the kitchen unaware of how long he had been thinking about his situation and the best course of action.  
  
“Where the fuck is that guy?” Brian asked coming back. He was naked and by the looks of it very horny.  
  
Justin sighed. “He left.”  
  
“Who was that?” Brian asked.  
  
“Some guy I met,” Justin answered and tried to give the cup to Brian.  
  
Brian shook his head. “I don’t want that shit. And you better watch it. Imagine what would have happened to our charade if Mikey had brought me here and you were fucking him.”  
  
Justin sighed. “I’ll try harder next time.”  
  
Brian shrugged and opened the fridge before he took a beer. “Do you mind if I call one of my tricks?”  
  
“Do whatever the fuck you want, Brian,” Justin hissed. “But you’re not fucking anyone in my apartment.”  
  
Brian watched the blond go and he shrugged. He frowned and took a few sips from the cold beer. When he went to find Justin he realized that the blond had locked the bedroom door. His clothes were in the bedroom. He sighed and went back to the sofa. He sat down and looked around not sure what he should do. He spent a very lonely and cold night on a hard and lumpy couch.  
  
***  
  
Brian entered the gallery and smiled when he saw Donald. He didn’t waste any time and walked over to the man. “Hey,” he said smiling widely.  
  
“Hi,” Donald said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came to pick Justin up,” Brian informed him. “Have you seen him?”  
  
Donald licked his lips. “Well, I think...he’s in his office.”  
  
Brian raised a brow.  
  
“He’s with someone,” Donald said and sighed. “I don’t like him.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. Over the past few weeks Donald had become his ally. He realized that the man was not after Justin but watching out for the blond. “Okay,” he said as he turned around and then headed to the blond’s office. He knocked on the door and didn’t wait before he went inside. “Justin.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said a bit startled. “What are you doing here?” he asked and then looked at his watch. “Wow, where does time go?”  
  
Ron got up from the desk where he was sitting and leaning really close to the blond. Justin got up as well.  
  
“Nice to see you,” Ron spat out. “I’m a bit surprise to see you standing in your own two feet without someone helping you,” the man said smugly. He knew that Brian and Justin were together but by the looks of it Brian was an asshole and the blond could do better. He was sure that if he persisted he could win Justin’s heart and Brian would become nothing but a thing of the past.  
  
“I can’t say is nice to see you too. You see, I don’t like lying,” Brian replied. “And I’m not surprise at all that you’re still trying to get in Justin’s pants.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin chastised.  
  
“What?” Brian asked and grinned at Ron. “You better back off. You’re just wasting you’re time.”  
  
Ron chuckled. “You think?”  
  
“I know,” Brian said as they stood face to face looking into each other’s eyes. None of them was backing away.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I’ll call you Ron.”  
  
Ron frowned and looked back at Justin. “Okay, you take care.”  
  
“You take care,” Brian mimicked once the man was outside the office. “What the fuck is his problem?”  
  
“What’s yours?” Justin asked. “Have you lost your mind?”  
  
“You’re supposed to be with me,” Brian told him. “I’m supposed to act jealous and all that shit.”  
  
“We’re not real, Brian,” Justin reminded the brunet. “I like him. He’s nice and good looking.”  
  
Brian walked over to the blond. “You can’t keep seeing him,” he hissed.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Justin asked. “I can do whatever the fuck I want with my life.”  
  
Brian bit his lower lip. “For a whole year our lives belong to one another. There is not going to be any messing up. If they see you cheating on me, what the fuck are they going to think?”  
  
“That your cock is small,” Justin said smirking.  
  
“Fuck you,” Brian hissed.  
  
“I can be careful,” Justin pointed out. “Just like you are with your tricks.”  
  
“I haven’t tricked all this time!” Brian yelled. “It’s not safe. I can get caught.”  
  
Justin was surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but Brian didn’t let him. The brunet moved forward and kissed Justin hard. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had promised himself and told Justin that they weren’t going to fuck anymore. He was about to pull back until Justin’s moan reached his ears. He loved to hear the blond moan like that. It was his doing after all.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin gasped out when Brian lifted him onto the desk.  
  
“Is this office sound proof?” Brian asked licking Justin’s neck.  
  
“What?” Justin asked a bit confused.  
  
Brian pulled Justin from the desk and then turned him around. He pushed Justin’s upper body down and in a flash was pushing the man’s pants down. He reached for a condom in his pockets and took it out. He undid the buttons on his jeans and put the condom on.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin moaned as he felt Brian opening him up. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to tell Brian to fuck off. He didn’t care one bit when his files, stationary, pens, and other things on top of his desk fell to the floor.  
  
Brian entered him fast and fucked him hard. His hands couldn’t get enough of the blond under him. He had missed the feel of Justin’s tight hole around his dick. It was different with Justin. He didn’t know if it was because the blond was his only outlet or what but he loved being inside the smaller man.  
  
“Fuck,” Justin grunted. “Oh god,” Justin yelled as Brian pounded into him. He made a strangle cry and clawed at the wooden desk as he started shooting his cum.  
  
Brian groaned and gripped Justin’s arms as he too orgasm. His hips didn’t stop pushing in and out of the quivering hole until he had spilled the last of his seed. He then dropped his forehead on Justin’s back. He inhaled deeply and then cursed.  
  
“What?” Justin asked as Brian pulled out of him.  
  
“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said as he turned around and lifted his pants but didn’t zip them. “I don’t think I feel comfortable.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked confused for a second.  
  
“I mean,” Justin said. “Think about it. You are paying me to play a role and then this sex thing happened and things got even crazier. And I don’t want to be anyone’s whore either.”  
  
Brian licked his lips as he took off the condom and did his pants. “The sex was a plus. And if anyone should be paying anyone you would have to pay me.”  
  
Justin arched a brow. “You think you’re that good?”  
  
“You know I’m that good,” Brian said pushing Justin into the desk and getting in between Justin’s legs then he kissed the blond roughly.  
  
Justin let him. He felt so stupid for thinking it meant something. Brian had no one to fuck but him. He felt so dirty and yet he didn’t care. All he dreamt with day in and day out was Brian. So, fuck what anyone thought even himself.  
  
“Forget about him,” Brian said when he pulled back. “He’s nothing.”  
  
“I won’t call him,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian grinned and kissed the blond again. He reached to touch Justin’s growing erection. “I see you like this,” he whispered.  
  
Justin pulled back and tried to breathe normally. “So what’s this? A one time thing? What?”  
  
“Sometimes plans don’t go as intended,” Brian muttered and took Justin’s shirt off. He couldn’t wait to have the blond again. “I guess we should give us another chance in the fucking department.”  
  
Justin smirked. “You think?”  
  
There was a knock on the door and Donald rushed in. “Justin, McCoy is looking for...okay. I think I’m going to come back later,” Donald said when he realized that Justin was half naked sitting on his desk. “And there is a thing called a lock.”  
  
Brian smiled and shrugged. Justin turned many kinds of red. He couldn’t believe he had lost all logic and fucked the brunet right there where he worked and on top of it all forgotten to lock the door.  
  
“So, like I was saying. I think it will be for the best if we keep fucking,” Brian said suddenly. “We get along better when we do.”  
  
And as much as Justin wanted to say no he just nodded. He knew it was wrong and he would end up hurting himself much more than before. But he would take whatever he could as long as he was able to have Brian in his arms since it was better than nothing at all.


	8. Maybe

  
Author's notes: Hope you like.  Brian and Justin talked about what it could be but get interrupted. Thanks to the beta.    


* * *

Brian licked Justin’s neck from base to top before he started nibbling on Justin’s chin. His hands roamed Justin’s back and then went lower until he was squeezing Justin’s ass. Justin had one arm wrapped around the brunet’s waist and the other slowly making his way to Brian’s crotch.  
  
“Do you see what I’m seeing?” Emmett asked smirking.  
  
“Yes,” Ben said.  
  
“They look different,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“I could tell the minute they arrived,” Michael said.  
  
“They don’t,” Ted disagreed.  
  
“Oh yes,” Ben said smirking. “They do.”  
  
“They can’t keep their hands off each other,” Emmett said.  
  
“Ted, have you thought about forgetting this whole thing?” Michael asked.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ted asked.  
  
“Tell him that you think he’s going to win and you don’t have the money,” Michael said. “Fuck the whole thing and let Brian be happy with Justin.”  
  
“Oh that would be so great,” Emmett said happily. “It would be like a dream come true!”  
  
“This is not a freaking fairy tale, Em,” Ted snapped. “So, I don’t think so.”  
  
“That won’t work,” Ben pointed out. “You have to let him believe he’s still playing this farce. If you end it now Brian will only break up with Justin sooner. Besides Michael, since when do you care? First you want to break them up and now you’re helping again,” Ben said shaking his head. “Can you make up your mind?”  
  
“You were the one that said not to break them up,” Michael pointed out. “You said that there was potential,” he said. Michael had tried to make Brian and Justin fight so Justin wouldn’t end up getting hurt badly at the end. Nothing he had tried worked in separating the couple. Then Ben suggested that maybe the couple was meant to be together for more than just one year. So, Michael thought about it and decided that Brian should be as happy as they are and Justin was perfect for the job.  
  
“Potential?” Ted asked. “Have you all lost your minds?”  
  
“It could happen,” Emmett said thinking about it.  
  
“So, we’re not stopping the bet,” Michael said as he looked at his partner. He smirked knowing that Brian had surely gotten himself into something bigger than he thought.  
  
Emmett put his hand on his chest. “They surely are acting strange, almost like they’re in a real relationship. They look so beautiful!”  
  
“Could that be because Justin thinks he’s in a real relationship,” Ted said harshly. He was getting tired of all the talk about Brian being in love. It was nothing else than Brian being such a good actor in front of them that he had them fooled. “And Brian is acting up for us, so that we’ll think he’s the greatest boyfriend that there ever was.”  
  
Emmett frowned not sure what to think. It could be that Ted was right. That it looked so wonderful because that’s what Brian wanted it to look like and because Justin thought it was all real.  
  
“Plus,” Ben said. “If Ted backs away...”  
  
“Which I’m not,” Ted quipped.  
  
Ben gave him a glare and Emmett thought weirder things had never happened before. Ben was usually calm and collected but he definitely was not Zen Ben when it came to the bet that Ted and Brian had made. If he didn’t know any better he would have assumed that Ben had a stake in the outcome of Brian’s relationship.  
  
“Anyway,” Ben said. “If you did, Brian would suspect something. He knows you want to win as much as he does.”  
  
“So, you want him to get deeper into this so it will be harder to pull away,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“You’re pretty conniving for a person that complains so much about us setting up such deceitful plans,” Michael said smiling.  
  
Ben shrugged with a smile and kissed Michael.  
  
“I think you’re all nuts,” Ted said. “This is Brian Kinney we’re talking about.”  
  
“They’re coming our way,” Emmett muttered and waved at Brian and Justin. “Hey, baby.”  
  
Justin smiled at the taller man. “How are you doing?”  
  
“By the looks of it,” Emmett said wrapping his arms around Justin’s shoulders. “Not as good as you.”  
  
“Move away,” Brian said as he pulled the blond into his arms and pushed Emmett away.  
  
Emmett laughed. “Jealous are we?”  
  
“I don’t do jealousy,” Brian informed them as he moved to the bar. “Want a beer?”  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“You guys looked like you’re having a good time,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Justin said smiling widely. Then he grabbed the beer that Brian was giving him. “Thanks,” he said and took a sip.  
  
“I’m going to go,” Ted said angrily.  
  
“What’s with him?” Justin asked as he wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist.  
  
Emmett shrugged. “Don’t worry about him. Let’s go dance.”  
  
Justin took another sip of the beer before he put it on the bar and pulled Brian with him. Ben and Michael accompanied them onto the dance floor. They dance for a while and then Ben and Emmett went to the bar for a while. Then Michael left Justin and Brian dancing and went to his partner. Emmett joined the hot couple at the dance floor after a drink. Brian left Justin with Emmett but not before shooting Emmett a warning look.  
  
“So,” Michael said smiling.  
  
Brian frowned as he asked for a drink. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Michael told his friend but couldn’t stop grinning.  
  
“Did the professor promise he was going to fuck you into oblivion?” Brian asked sarcastically. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Ben laughed as he pulled Michael into his arms. “Why are you so jumpy, Brian?”  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed. He frowned not sure what the hell was going on. The guys were definitely acting strangely around him.  
  
“Well,” Emmett said. “Justin surely knows how to attract them.”  
  
Brian frowned as he looked at Emmett then visually searched for Justin on the dance floor.  
  
“That guy is slick,” Emmett said. “And hot too. I don’t know how but he maneuvered us until he was dancing with Justin.”  
  
Brian grunted something. Michael turned around in Ben’s arm and tried not to laugh. He had never seen Brian act like that before. He could tell his friend was jealous.  
  
“He’s so hot,” Emmett said. “So yummy!”  
  
Brian drank his shot of J.B. quickly and banged the empty glass on the bar. He stalked to where Justin was dancing. When he reached the blond he glared at the trick and proceeded to take the blond into his arms where they continued dancing.  
  
Emmett smirked. “It’s a good thing Brian Kinney doesn’t do jealousy. For a minute I thought Brian might kill the messenger when I mentioned the trick that was dancing with Justin. You’re right Ben. Well gentleman,” he said happily. “I believe we have operation BJ set and ready to go. Count in me for anything,” he said before he moved to dance.  
  
Ben and Michael only laughed. They didn’t know the bet was going to turn into a mission to make Brian happy but so be it.  
  
***  
  
Justin looked around the store trying to decide what to buy. He needed new clothes but felt like making a change in his life. He didn’t think that the cargo pants and shirts he was wearing would do any longer. He was soon going to be twenty five and should dress accordingly.  
  
“Hey,” Daphne said. “What do you think of this?” she asked as she held a white shirt that said ‘Want to play with my nuts?’ and had a squirrel holding a nut.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Justin told her. “What about this?”  
  
Daphne frowned as she looked at the dark blue button silk shirt. “That’s so...serious. It’s so not you.”  
  
“I need a change,” Justin told her.  
  
“Since when?” Daphne asked him.  
  
Justin shrugged.  
  
“So,” Daphne said hanging the shirt she had selected next to a rack of shirts that were half price. “How are things with you and Brian?”  
  
“They’re okay,” Justin assured her.  
  
“So, things are working?” Daphne asked wanting Justin to tell her everything. She wondered why he was holding back.  
  
“I never said they weren’t,” Justin pointed out. He sighed and kept on looking for something to buy.  
  
“You said he didn’t love you,” Daphne reminded him. “I thought you guys were going your separate ways. I mean, something must have changed if you’re still with him.”  
  
“Right,” Justin answered but he was getting anxious.  
  
“Justin,” Daphne said. “Tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Nothing is going on,” Justin told her. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
“Where are we going?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I need a drink,” Justin told her. He grabbed her hand and they started walking out of the store.  
  
“What?” Daphne asked as she walked with him. “It’s not even noon.”  
  
Justin didn’t stop until Daphne pulled her hand away. He turned to look at her with a raised brow.  
  
“What’s going on?” Daphne asked. “You only get drunk when something is wrong.”  
  
“I only want one drink,” Justin said pushing his hands in his jeans. “It’s no big deal.”  
  
“Justin,” Daphne said crossing her arms. “I have known you all my life. Therefore, I know when you’re hiding something from me. Now start talking!”  
  
Justin sighed. “Daphne, it’s complicated.”  
  
Daphne walked over to him and hugged him. “You always could tell me everything.”  
  
“I know,” Justin whispered as he held her. He could feel himself crumbling. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Daph. I’m in so deep now but I don’t want to get out.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Daphne asked pulling back.  
  
“He’s perfect,” Justin told her. “He’s the most amazing man I have ever met.”  
  
“That’s a good thing,” Daphne replied. “Or at least it’s supposed to be.”  
  
Justin scrunched up his nose. “I don’t know. I’m just...don’t mind me. I’m crazy.”  
  
“Yeah,” Daphne agreed. “You’re not making sense at all.”  
  
“Want a cup of coffee?” Justin asked and then nodded towards a little café at the corner.  
  
Daphne interlaced her arm with his and they walked to the shop. They ordered and then sat down with their purchases.  
  
“Justin,” Daphne whispered. “I want you to know that I’m here for you no matter what. I want you to be able to trust me...if Brian is doing something to you.”  
  
“He’s not Cameron,” Justin told her. “God.”  
  
“Sorry,” Daphne said and grabbed her cup of cappuccino. She knew that Justin hated talking about Cameron.  
  
“Brian is a good man,” Justin said and looked across the street. “You don’t have to worry about anything,” he assured her. He knew that when it was all over she would be there to help him pick up the pieces. “I don’t want to talk about it any longer.”  
  
Daphne nodded and knew that there was something that Justin wasn’t saying and she was going to find out what it was. She had vowed that if it was in her power to be able to protect the blond she would no matter what. She didn’t think that Justin would survive the Cameron fiasco but he eventually did. She sure as hell didn’t want to take any more risks where Justin was concerned.  
  
***  
  
“I brought some of my things,” Justin said as he entered the loft. He took his jacket off and put it on the sofa. “I mean like things I can leave lying around so that the guys think I stay here from time to time,” he said as he pointed at the duffel bag he had left by the doorway. He went to get it and closed the door.  
  
Brian nodded from the kitchen. He frowned when he looked at the food he was preparing. It looked like someone had chewed it, swallowed it and then puked it.  
  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked.  
  
“Dinner,” Brian informed him. “But it’s not really working.”  
  
Justin arched a brow. “Why?”  
  
“I don’t know how to cook,” Brian answered and turned off the stove.  
  
“No,” Justin said and chuckled. “I meant why are you cooking dinner?”  
  
“The guys are coming,” Brian said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the cell phone. “It’s going to be Michael and Ben with Ted and Emmett along for the ride because I had to cook a romantic dinner for you.”  
  
“If it’s a romantic dinner why are they going to be here?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “They just want to keep their eyes on me. Make sure I’m following all of their rules. Hold on a minute,” he said and placed an order for six to be brought to his loft from a well known restaurant that he knew delivered. “Well, that’s that. You have to help me set it up and swear that you saw me cooking it all.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “Brian you’re brilliant but even I don’t think you’re going to be able to pull that off.”  
  
“Ye of little faith,” Brian muttered. “Whatever, as long as you keep smiling I don’t care.”  
  
Justin smiled widely.  
  
“That way,” Brian said and his stomach tightened seeing the smile. “You know, so they think I’m doing a great job.”  
  
Justin’s smile disappeared and then he nodded turning away. “Okay,” he said and then started removing a few things from his bag like books, sketches, shirts, shoes, etc. He started placing them strategically in various places around the loft.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower,” Brian told him.  
  
“Do I look okay?” Justin said. “I didn’t know we were going to have guests,” Justin pointed out as he ran a hand over his sweater.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Brian told him taking off his jeans. “You’re going to leave before they get here and come to the loft and act surprised. Oh, and get rid of that horrendous thing I prepared.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly as he put a pair of tennis shoes by the bed and hung two shirts in the closet. He was going to move to the kitchen when Brian wrapped his arms behind him.  
  
“Plus,” Brian muttered. “You always look hot,” he said and left to the bathroom once again.  
  
Justin couldn’t stop smiling as he went to the kitchen. He got rid of everything and cleaned the place. By the time he was done Brian was coming out of the shower. “I’m going to go. Call me when you need me. I’m going to take a walk.”  
  
“Be careful,” Brian told him as he took out a black shirt. “And remember to look surprised.”  
  
Justin smiled a bit. He thought it was crazy what they were doing and wondered if they would ever get caught. “You know, I think is crazy,” Justin said when Brian threw the black silk shirt on the bed.  
  
“What is?” Brian asked reaching for a pair of pants.  
  
“The fact that they’re trying to force you to have the type of relationship they would have,” Justin explain.  
  
Brian frowned and stared at Justin. He grabbed the towel around his waist and threw it on the floor.  
  
“I mean,” Justin said trying to control the urge to jump Brian right there. “Knowing you if you ever had a boyfriend I think your relationship would be anything but normal.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Brian asked thinking about what Justin was saying.  
  
“Well, he would meet you and fall in love with you,” Justin started. “And if he really loved you he wouldn’t try to change you.”  
  
“Right,” Brian said as he moved towards the blond.  
  
“That would mean that you could still trick and there wouldn’t be any romantic bullshit and no presents,” Justin said and shrugged. “That’s how I picture you having a relationship.”  
  
Brian licked his lips. “I’m a complicated person and I know where I stand. I don’t go after anyone and I won’t change for that person. Like you said, I don’t do presents or birthdays or any of that bullshit,” Brian said and grinned a bit but it could have been a sad smile as he looked away from the blond. “Do you think there is anyone out there that would put up with me the way I really am?”  
  
Justin swallowed. “Maybe.”  
  
Brian’s head snapped to look at the blond. He moved closer but immediately stopped when there was a buzz signaling that someone was outside of the building wanting to get in. “That must be the food.”  
  
Justin nodded never more disappointed at having a conversation end so abruptly. He went to open the door and tell the guy which floor they were on. When the man reached their floor he took the food as Brian came out of the bedroom with the towel back on. He paid the guy and then closed the door.  
  
“I’ll set this up,” Brian assured him. “Go, Mikey has a tendency of getting here early.”  
  
Justin walked over to the brunet and kissed him. On his way out he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He took the stairs and inhaled deeply when he reached the streets. He crossed the street and started walking while he thought about Brian and their unconventional arrangement. He couldn’t get the man out of his head. He wondered what would have happened between them if the delivery guy hadn’t arrived.  
  
He pushed such thoughts away not wanting to torment himself further. Justin knew that Brian was not for him. He wondered why he had such bad luck with men. He thought about Ron momentarily; apparently he had bad timing as well. Justin had ignored the man’s calls until they stopped. He wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of his life; after all Ron could have been the one. The man was smart, hot, talented, and successful and to add to that he had wanted Justin.  
  
“You’re an idiot, Taylor,” he said to himself.  
  
Justin walked around for almost an hour before Brian was calling him on the phone. When he went back he was preparing himself to look surprised. Fortunately, he didn’t have to fake it because when he entered the loft it resembled nothing to what it had previously looked. The lights were dimmed and there were candles at the table. Justin looked at Brian as if he was from another universe.  
  
“Oh,” Emmett said clapping his hand. “I think he likes it.”  
  
“He’s flabbergasted,” Ben pointed out.  
  
“What?” Michael said looking at Ben.  
  
“Shocked,” Ben replied.  
  
“I know that,” Michael said grinning like a little kid.  
  
Ben smiled as he looked from Justin to Brian. There was no doubt people would get hurt if things got out of hand but now it didn’t look like Justin was the only person that could get wounded. “We should eat.”  
  
Justin closed the door and walked to the table. He kissed Brian and smiled widely. “You look great and so does this.”  
  
Brian grinned and shrugged.  
  
“He didn’t cook it himself,” Ted said as he looked at the table and then at Brian. “You couldn’t have.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Justin said. He looked up at Brian and kissed him. When he pulled back he actually giggled. “The thought is what counts.”  
  
Brian kissed Justin again and the guys protested.  
  
“Let’s sit down to eat,” Emmett said.  
  
“Yeah,” Michael told them. “You guys can fuck later.”  
  
Brian smiled and took Justin to his chair. He pulled the chair for the blond to sit down. That night the plan had been to impress everyone into thinking that he was the best boyfriend ever. But he barely talked; all he did was stared at the blond wondering if Justin was the guy that ‘maybe’ could put up with the real Brian Kinney.


	9. Forget Everyone

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  Enjoy it guys.    


* * *

“Tell me,” Justin said smiling.  
  
The first time Brian found out that Justin loved to be talked dirty to, Brian was a happy man. He could get the blond to drop anything if he talked dirty to him. Brian thought it was the best thing ever since slice bread.  
  
“You want to hear more?” Brian asked.  
  
“Mmm mmhm,” Justin murmured as his eyes closed and his body moved closer to Brian.  
  
Brian chuckled and moved his mouth close to Justin’s ear once again. “I think it would be good to tie your hands together behind your back and then...”  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“I would make you bend forward to get you on your knees,” Brian said and knew Justin was picturing the whole scenario. “You love it, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said in a throaty response.  
  
“I bet you would want it done for real,” Brian informed him. “Have you naked and bound, completely at my mercy. I’ll have you aching for my touch. I’ll work my way down your body from your lips to your cock to your ass. I’ll make you moan and beg me for more. Then I’ll blindfold you and place light kisses all over your body. You won’t be able to see or move; you’ll be my sex slave. You must follow all my orders. You can’t even come until I allow it. But first I’ll fuck that wicked mouth with my big cock. Leave your lips swollen and covered in cum.”  
  
“Mmm,” Justin grunted and his hand went to grab his hard cock. He could almost taste Brian in his mouth.  
  
Brian stuck his tongue out and licked Justin’s neck.  
  
“Could you two stop that?” Debbie asked as she put a plate of food in front of them. “Let the boy eat.”  
  
Justin opened his eyes a bit startled by his surroundings. He looked up at Debbie and blushed.  
  
Brian smiled at her. “I wasn’t doing anything I’m not allowed to do with my boyfriend.”  
  
Debbie smiled at Brian. “Whatever, I’m watching you two. Now, let him eat.”  
  
Justin took a deep breath when Debbie turned around and left. They were sitting at the back of the diner. Brian had almost fucked Justin right there and the blond wouldn’t have minded one bit.  
  
“Be right back,” Brian said getting up and going to the restroom.  
  
Justin smiled a bit knowing that Brian was as rock-hard as he was. He willed his erection to go down before he started eating. Brian joined him again and they talked about going out and inviting Ben and Michael. That way they could keep their act up in front of their friends.  
  
“Hey guys,” Emmett said. “What are you doing all the way back here?”  
  
“Hiding from you,” Brian retorted with a smile.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said and laughed. Sometimes he couldn’t help it but laugh at his comments. Brian was always trying to be the instigator of their group.  
  
“Can we join you?” Emmett asked and sat down.  
  
“You didn’t really wait for an answer,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Ted sat next to Emmett. “Hey Justin.”  
  
“Hi, Ted,” Justin answered and continued eating.  
  
“Boys,” Debbie said smiling. “What is it going to be?”  
  
“I’ll have the usual,” Ted told her.  
  
“Why am I not surprised?” Brian asked.  
  
“I feel like a steak with fries,” Emmett told her. “And a shake as well.”  
  
“Coming right up, honey,” Debbie said. “Are you sure you don’t want anything Brian.”  
  
Brian nodded and looked at Justin. “Justin gives me what I want.”  
  
“Jesus,” Emmett whispered. “Are we going to have a performance right here? It’s like dinner and a show without the reservation or cover charge. I wouldn’t mind at all.”  
  
“Bet you wouldn’t,” Brian said smirking. “Get on the table, Sunshine. Let’s show them how it’s done.”  
  
Justin laughed with Emmett while Brian grinned.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes.  
  
“You should let Justin rest, you know,” Debbie said. Yet as she looked at Brian she couldn’t help but smile. She was happy to see Brian so in love with the blond. It was obvious to everyone around how much the two loved one another. “I’ll be back.”  
  
“She doesn’t give you a hard time anymore, does she?” Emmett asked grinning.  
  
“No, Debbie is in love with this lovely blond right here. If I broke up with him I think she would go out with him. And I was planning on dumping you soon,” Brian said as he looked at Justin. He sighed dramatically. “I’ll guess I’ll have to keep you forever so she’ll always be nice to me.”  
  
Justin laughed a bit before he stuck two fries in his mouth. He tried not to let the comment get to him. He didn’t want anything else but to be with Brian for the rest of his life.  
  
“Mmm,” Emmett said clearing his throat as he glared at the brunet.  
  
Brian looked at Emmett and raised a brow.  
  
“We’re going to Babylon tonight,” Ted said as he looked from Brian to Justin. “Do you guys want to come?”  
  
“Sure,” Brian said.  
  
“I can’t,” Justin told them as he grabbed his soda. “I have to finish a few paintings. The exhibition is going to be in less than a week.”  
  
“So it’s finally happening,” Emmett said.  
  
Justin nodded with a big smile. “I can’t wait.”  
  
Brian licked his lips as he looked at Justin. “I thought you would want to go for a while and relax a bit.”  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. He was tired of how good things were going for Brian and Justin. He had to start some trouble or he wasn’t ever going to win. “You can come alone with us, Brian. I’m sure Justin wouldn’t mind. I mean you already have before,” he pointed out and this time if Brian wanted to trick he wasn’t going to stop him, he thought.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin answered. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be up all night trying to finish my paintings. You should go ahead and hang out with your friends. I don’t mind.”  
  
Brian shrugged. He had no intention of going to Babylon where he would be tortured because he couldn’t fuck some anonymous trick for the night. He preferred to stay home with Justin and see how he could help the blond relax. Maybe they could take a nice soothing shower that involved relaxing things. “I’ll let you guys know.”  
  
Emmett nodded slowly, noting the change in Brian. The old Brian Kinney would have jumped at the chance to go to Babylon without his supposed boyfriend.  
  
Soon after that Debbie came with their food. She put a plate in front of Brian as well. “Here you go baby,” she said to the brunet. “You eat that, okay? After all you need to maintain your stamina,” then she pinched his cheek and smiled widely.  
  
“Oh my god,” Ted said. “She really is being super extra nice to you.”  
  
Brian sighed and shrugged as he grabbed the fork and stabbed the baby tomato.  
  
“I guess it’s my civic duty to make sure Debbie stays happy,” Justin said as he moved closer to the brunet. “Therefore I’ll have to always stick by you so she stays like that...permanently.  
  
“Yes, because that’s what really is important here,” Emmett commented. “Debbie’s happiness.”  
  
Brian couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. Justin gave him a kiss on the back of the neck that left the older man yearning for more. Brian ate faster so they could get out of there and go back to the loft. He quietly stole a few glances at Justin and realized that he didn’t want time to go by. For once Brian Kinney wished that time would stand still and Justin would be by his side. Then he glanced around at his other friends. They were equally enchanted with the hot blond by his side, including Debbie. Brian wondered what would happen when all bets were off and each were free to leave. Would he lose Justin, did he want too? Uneasy Brian pulled his blond closer, unsure of what he wanted.  
  
***  
  
Justin placed the finals touches to his last painting and couldn’t help but smile. He got up from the stool and went to take off his dirty clothes. When he was done he went to take a shower. He decided to call Daphne so they could spend sometime together. He looked at the time and knew that if he wanted he could dress up and go to Babylon. He really wanted to see Brian.  
  
“Justin,” Brian’s muffled voice was heard as he knocked on the door. “Justin!”  
  
Justin went to open up the door. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. “Brian?”  
  
“You knew I was coming,” Brian said as he examined the younger man from head to toe and then stepped inside.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Justin asked. “I thought you were going to Babylon.”  
  
“I said I was going to think about it,” Brian pointed out as he put a plastic, black bag on the sofa. “Did you get some work done?”  
  
“I’m finished,” Justin announced as he closed the door and locked it. “Want to see?”  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him; curious to see all of Justin’s masterpieces.  
  
Justin took the man’s hand and led the way. He was interested to hear what Brian honestly thought. The brunet looked at everything that Justin had done. He analyzed every detail and brush stoke. He kept silent until they were done.  
  
“So?” Justin asked but didn’t look at the brunet. He would be crushed if Brian didn’t like his artwork.  
  
“I like them all but I think, I never thought I would say this, I like the one of Emmett the best,” Brian said as he walked towards the wall where Emmett’s painting was hanging.  
  
“Do you think he will be mad?” Justin asked and sighed. “I really think he’s great.”  
  
“Should I be jealous?” Brian asked and frowned. He didn’t like how he felt upon hearing Justin use such endearments about a friend.  
  
“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Justin said as he looked at the painting. It was Emmett smiling widely with his arms in the air in the middle of the dance floor at Babylon. Justin had painted people around the man but none of them radiated the same light or energy as Emmett did. “He’s a good friend.”  
  
Brian grabbed the towel that Justin was wearing and pulled it away.  
  
“Brian!” Justin shrieked and then laughed.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as he pulled the blond towards him. “Come here. Forget about Emmett.”  
  
“You always want me to forget about everyone,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“I’m a smart person,” Brian whispered as he kissed the blond. He pulled back and smiled before he licked Justin’s lips. “You should listen to me.”  
  
“Done,” Justin told him. “I’ll focus on you from now on.”  
  
“Good boy,” Brian said and moved away. He took Justin’s hand in his and walked back to the living room. “Let’s celebrate.”  
  
“You don’t celebrate, Brian,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“Only important things,” Brian told him. “You finishing your work is important and a wonderful achievement.”  
  
Justin couldn’t help but glow with happiness. He arched a brow as Brian grabbed the bag before they reached his bedroom. “What’s that?”  
  
“You’re going to find out,” Brian told him with a sexy smile. He threw the bag on the bed and started stripping.  
  
Justin watched him for a few minutes before he moved towards the bag. He looked inside and bit his lower lip. He reached for the items that were lying there. There were beads inside wrapped in their own transparent, plastic package. He stared at them for a few seconds before he turned to look at the brunet.  
  
Brian had been watching the blond. He arched a brow as he got in bed. “Want to try them out?”  
  
Justin nodded slowly.  
  
“Sunshine,” Brian said sweetly before he pushed Justin back. “Relax.”  
  
Justin took a deep breath and tried to will his apprehension away. Brian began his sexual assault by kissing his man. He caressed Justin everywhere and rubbed their erections together. He couldn’t wait to fuck the blond. He turned Justin around and got on his knees. He got off the bed and went to get the lube. When he came back he found Justin touching himself.  
  
“Starting without me,” Brian said smirking.  
  
“You get me so horny,” Justin gasped out.  
  
Brian put everything he needed on the bed and then straddled Justin’s thighs. He kissed Justin’s neck and his tongue poked out to lick the blond’s back. He didn’t stop until he reached Justin’s buttocks.  
  
“Bri,” Justin moaned as he felt the man parting his ass cheeks.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said in a husky voice as he stared at Justin’s twitching hole. He let his thumb trace it and then moved his mouth closer. He let this breath hit Justin’s entrance.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin grunted and his hips rose up.  
  
Brian’s tongue licked the wanting bud a few times before pushing inside. He would pull his tongue out and nibble at the blond’s opening before repeating the sequence. He did not want to pull away but he did. He grabbed the lube and opened the blond up. Then he reached for the black beads and pushed the first one inside. “How does that feel?”  
  
“Good,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian pushed Justin’s legs to open them wider. He licked his lips as he pushed two more beads.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped out. He relished the pressure that had started to build and threatened to overtake him. It felt so good. Justin had lost his ability to form words or any coherent thought.  
  
Brian’s hand caressed Justin’s sweaty back. He smiled a bit when he saw Justin’s hips moving on their own accord. He grabbed his cock and jerked a few times. Then he went back to the task at hand.  
  
Justin gripped his walls around the anal beads and moaned. He bit the pillow under his head and did it again. He couldn’t help it.  
  
“Do you want more?” Brian asked when he had pushed about four more of them inside his young lover.  
  
“Yes,” Justin told him with a shaky voice.  
  
Brian complied.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Justin yelled. “More!”  
  
Brian licked his lips and did as the blond requested. He took a deep breath and controlled his own urges. This was about pleasuring Justin. “Can you take more?”  
  
Justin nodded and buried his head in the pillow. He felt Brian’s hands opening his legs even wider. He had never done such things with anyone. Cameron had once introduced a dildo into their sex life and that had been all. Justin hadn’t liked it one bit but with Brian it was different; everything the brunet did caused him rapture.  
  
“You’re such a naughty boy,” Brian whispered and pushed two more beads inside the blond. “You can do it. You can take it all.”  
  
Justin opened his eyes when Brian inserted another one. He shook his head quickly. “Brian,” he gasped out.  
  
Brian watched Justin’s body tensing a bit. He moved to the bed and lay there on his back. He made the blond straddle his head.  
  
“Bri,” Justin moaned as Brian started sucking him. “Oh god.”  
  
Brian played with the blond’s balls and started to deep throat his man. He felt Justin was at the edge of his orgasm. He took the last two beads and started pulling the rest out as he sucked the blond.  
  
“Ah,” Justin groaned when he felt his body burning up. He pushed his cock deep into Brian’s mouth and climaxed. He wasn’t sure what happened while he orgasm but when he opened his eyes he was on his back and Brian was smiling at him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Justin said with a goofy smile in place. “I think I died,” he said and stretched. He felt like he was in heaven. The bed under him felt so comfortable and he could just close his eyes and go to sleep.  
  
“You were great,” Brian told him.  
  
“I have never...” Justin said but stopped.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“Let go like that,” Justin told him as he sat up.  
  
Brian kissed him hard. He reached for a condom and Justin stopped him.  
  
“Let me suck you,” Justin offered. “I’m kind of sore.”  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Brian asked worried. “Let me check you.”  
  
“No,” Justin told him. “I’m okay. It’s just...I’m sore, that’s all.”  
  
Brian nodded and lay back on the bed. He looked at the condom and gave it to the blond.  
  
“Brian?” Justin asked.  
  
“Let’s not talk about it,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin nodded and moved to his knees. He licked his lips as he reached for the lube. When he turned to look at the brunet Brian was already getting on his stomach. He came closer to the man. “I already locked the door and I’m not opening it again.”  
  
Brian sighed and after a long time answered. “Are we going to fuck or what?”  
  
***  
  
Justin rubbed his hands together as he looked at every direction possible. He was standing in the same place he had been ten minutes ago when the show had opened and started to let people in. He knew he had to breathe but it was proving difficult.  
  
“Justin,” Nancy said. “How are you darling?”  
  
“Great,” he told her and swallowed. “Looks like its filling up.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Nancy said smiling. “I saw the new paintings you brought and they’re amazing. You’re going to go places.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. That was his dream to become a great artist and that everyone would recognize his work. “Thanks.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said as he walked over to the blond.  
  
“And you are?” Nancy asked extending her hand.  
  
“Brian Kinney,” Brian told her and put his arm around Justin. “I’m his partner.”  
  
“Well, isn’t Justin a lucky man,” Nancy said. “I’ll talk to you later. Enjoy,” she said as she looked at the brunet.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said. “I think I’m going to faint.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“This is kind of...my first show,” Justin told him. “I mean, I have shown my work at other places like school and once at the GLC. It was a big deal then and I was nervous the first time but after that it was okay, you know. But look at this place it’s so big and definitely not the GLC. You know how many people can fit in here. I hadn’t thought of that until now. I mean I was so excited that I forgot how full this place can get.”  
  
Brian smiled; he could tell that the blond was really nervous. “It will be okay,” Brian assured him. “Relax.”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin whispered. “That’s easy for you to say. No one is here to judge or critique your work. Your whole future doesn’t rest on one night.”  
  
“Brian,” Michael said walking to his friend. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t he be here?” Ben asked frowning.  
  
“He arrived before us,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“That’s true,” Ben said and turned towards Brian. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
“What happened to your grand entrance and all your talk about showing up fashionably late?” Michael asked smirking.  
  
Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and shrugged. He turned his attention back to Justin. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered to the blond. “I’m going to get you something to drink,” he said as he pulled away from Justin. “Come on, Mikey.”  
  
“Point me towards your stuff,” Ben said to Justin.  
  
Justin nodded towards his section. “I hope you like it.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Ben said as he walked away.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and decided that he wasn’t going to care one way or another. Otherwise he would end up with a heart attack before the night was over. He started walking around the gallery and enjoying the show. He looked at a few drawings that Don had done and smiled when he saw that one of them was of Brian. It looked like Brian was a muse for a lot of people. While he walked around Brian had come to give him his drink before he had gone back to the bar. Then he was all alone again and about to freak out when his mother appeared.  
  
“Honey,” Jennifer said.  
  
“Mom?” Justin asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Daphne told me about the show. So we came,” Jennifer told him.  
  
“When you say we...” Justin said and licked his lips.  
  
“Your father and I,” Jennifer informed her son. “He’s here getting a drink. He told me to go preview your work and if it didn’t have an R rating for nudity that he couldn’t cope with to tell him before hand.”  
  
Justin laughed and when he turned towards the bar he saw his father talking with Brian. He bit his lower lip and sighed wondering if he should be worried.  
  
“Did you not want us to come?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“Is not that,” Justin assured her. “I don’t want you guys feeling uncomfortable or anything like that.”  
  
“Honey,” Jennifer said smiling. “We accept you the way you are. And I know that sometimes are...shocking but we can deal with it.”  
  
Justin was happy to hear that. “Well then, let me show you my work and then we’ll get dad.”  
  
Jennifer nodded and followed her son.  
  
“Are you an artist?” Craig asked Brian as they stood by the bar. He had a drink in hand looking around at everyone.  
  
Brian who was about to drink from his glass stopped and lowered it. “Look at my clothes. Do I look like a starving artist to you?”  
  
Craig looked at the man and smirked. “No, art dealer?”  
  
Brian shrugged. “I buy from time to time, but no. I’m a business man.”  
  
“I’m a business man myself,” Craig told him smiling. “My son is an artist.”  
  
“Good for him,” Brian said raising his glass.  
  
“I don’t know if I’m going to like his pieces,” Craig said. “He’s gay.”  
  
“I’m gay,” Brian said quickly and narrowed his eyes at the man.  
  
“Well, he told us about two years ago,” Craig related and took a sip of his drink. “Sometimes I don’t know how to act around him or what to say to him.”  
  
Brian sighed. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was hear the man’s pitiful story. Pity made his dick soft. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  
  
“My wife went to see them first,” Craig said. “In case there is something that I might find too outrageous and give me a heart attack. It’s crazy. I see him like my little boy sometimes. The little kid that didn’t know his head from his ass, you know. He always needed me and now...oh well, what can you do?”  
  
Brian grinned not sure why. He thought that Craig was a funny man.  
  
“I just don’t want to disappoint him. I really want to try and support his work and who he is,” Craig said. “So I try to be prepared for anything.”  
  
Brian wished he had a father who cared half as much as Craig did. It would have been nice to know the feeling of having a family, love and support, if only briefly. “I’m sure that simply by being here it will be more than enough.”  
  
“Oh, that’s my son right there,” Craig said. “The blond holding on to the very foxy lady.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath.  
  
“Brian,” Debbie said approaching the man. “What are you doing here? You’re not getting drunk are you?” She asked fixing his tie. “You look wonderful honey. Michael told me that you arrived here early. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Brian just stared at her. “Are you done? I know how to dress myself, thank you,” he said and fixed his tie himself.  
  
Debbie smiled. “Don’t talk to me like that you little shit. Where are Justin’s paintings? I’m going to go see him. Michael said that Emmett was crying because he was so happy with Justin’s portrait about him. I can’t wait to see everything. You better stop drinking now.”  
  
“I’m only having this one drink,” Brian assured her.  
  
“Good,” she said before she moved away.  
  
Craig followed Debbie with his eyes before he turned to look at Brian. “Was she talking about...?”  
  
“Your son,” Brian finished. “Yes, she was. I go out with him.”  
  
Craig looked surprised.  
  
“Don’t say you haven’t been warned,” Brian said smirking before he moved away towards the blond.  
  
“What are you going to tell me?” Justin asked as Brian wrapped his arms behind him.  
  
“Debbie’s driving me crazy,” Brian told him. “You’re dad is a bit...”  
  
“Insane?” Justin asked with a smile.  
  
“Nah,” Brian said letting go of the blond and standing next to him. “He’s okay. Are you doing okay?”  
  
Justin looked at Brian and he felt like the brunet really cared about his state of being. He nodded and went back to staring at a sculpture of two lovers.  
  
“Justin,” Jennifer said standing behind her son with her husband next to her. “Your father tells me that this is your boyfriend.”  
  
“Partner,” Brian said.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Jennifer said extending her hand.  
  
Brian shook it and then Craig’s.  
  
“We kind of met,” Craig said. “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  
“I was about to,” Justin said. “But I lost track of time.”  
  
“Well, I think we should get together and have dinner,” Jennifer said. “Come on Craig. Let me show you our son’s work.”  
  
Craig waved goodbye at them and walked away with his wife.  
  
“This thing is starting to get out of hand,” Justin said to the brunet. “I didn’t think they would ever find out about us.”  
  
“There isn’t really an ‘us’ to find out about,” Brian pointed out as he made quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word us.  
  
Justin frowned at how contradictory that sounded. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I can’t wait for this farce to be over,” the blond told him. And it was true because his life was getting so complicated and also he needed to get away from the brunet as soon as possible.  
  
“I hear ya,” Brian responded. He bent down and kissed Justin. “But for now let’s have fun, forget them; forget everyone. This night is about you.”  
  
Justin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the brunet. He might as well enjoy their non-relationship as long as he could before his ride through Kinney-land was over.


	10. A Dreadful Past

  
Author's notes: Someone from Justin's past comes into the picture and it's not pretty.  Hugs to you guys.  Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

“I think you need bread,” Justin said grabbing the bread in front of him.  
  
Brian shrugged and kept on walking with the blond. “Ok, but I’m not really eating that. It’s for when you’re at the loft. I’m never going to eat again. I think I’m coming down with something. I’m not feeling to too well.”  
  
Justin stopped the cart to stare at Brian. “What?”  
  
“I think I might have food poisoning,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin frowned. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“The food,” Brian groaned. He and Justin had lunch with Daphne earlier. “It’s all her fault.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Justin told him. “She knows how to cook and you wanted more so it’s your fault if you feel like you’re going to explode.”  
  
“Whatever. I just didn’t want her to feel bad,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin laughed. “Right.”  
  
“You know how much exercise I’m going to have to do thanks to all the calories I consumed,” Brian explained.  
  
“I can help you with that,” Justin told him and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Brian smirked and kissed Justin’s neck. “I’m going to get some condoms. We’re running low.”  
  
Justin nodded and kept pushing the cart. He smiled when he got to the bakery section. He felt like he was in wonderland with so many delicious desserts all around him. He grabbed a box of double chocolate cup cakes knowing that Brian liked those no matter how much the man bitched about them being at his loft. He knew that he hadn’t finished them alone; in fact Brian had eaten most o the ones he had bought before which had surprised him.  
  
Then he moved to grab a blueberry pie. He could eat it whole if they let him. He was about to grab some doughnuts when a hand appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. The man turned Justin around and kissed him hard.  
  
“Stop,” Justin said when he pulled back. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. “Cameron!”  
  
“In the flesh,” Cameron told him. He had been planning to go see the blond. He never imagined he was going to find him there. He had left his cart right away and rushed to the blond when he saw him. “I see you don’t change. It’s a miracle you haven’t gotten fat,” he said as he looked at Justin’s cart.  
  
Justin frowned and took a step back. “Leave me alone. I told you to never come back.”  
  
“I’m a changed man,” Cameron assured him. “I did it for you. There is a new person standing in front of you.”  
  
Justin shook his head. He had heard that line before from the man and like a fool believed it, but not now. “I don’t want to ever see you.”  
  
“Justin,” Cameron said sweetly. “We were so great together.”  
  
“I’m with someone,” Justin said quickly as if he remembered suddenly. Technically he really wasn’t in a real relationship but was pretending to and if that helped him get rid of Cameron so be it.  
  
“Don’t make me laugh,” Cameron said. “Don’t tell me you’re with one of those pathetic boys from P.I.F.A.,” the man had met Justin when he was still in college and had been dating Ethan. “You know what you need is a real man,” Cameron informed him.  
  
“Are they selling those in here?” Brian asked hearing the last part of what the man in front of Justin had said. Brian looked at the blond with a smile. “Maybe we can take one home, Justin,” he said sarcastically. “But it would have to be one that looks better than this one,” he said and then he threw in the cart the six boxes of condom that he had gotten.  
  
Cameron frowned and looked from Brian to Justin to the condoms and then back at the guys. “Who the fuck is he?”  
  
Justin swallowed and looked at Brian.  
  
“I’m his partner,” Brian informed the man. “Who the fucks are you?”  
  
“He’s my ex,” Justin told him.  
  
“Well, I thought that he was hotter by the way you described him,” Brian said as he stared at Cameron with a grin. He had never heard about the man before but Cameron didn’t have to know that. Justin never wanted to talk about his past and he never was one to pry about it.  
  
Cameron was pissed. He thought that Justin was joking about being with someone and if he was it would be someone similar to the idiot Ian. He could have swept Justin off his feet like last time. But the guy in front of him presented a challenge.  
  
“We were just leaving,” Brian said.  
  
Justin moved to the cart and started pushing it. He didn’t even care that Brian had stayed behind. He just wanted to get out of there.  
  
“What?” Cameron asked smirking. “Scared that I’m back?”  
  
“Not one bit,” Brian told him. “Look at me,” the brunet said as he opened his arms and took a step back with a grin in place. “Why would he want to go back with you?”  
  
Cameron glared at Brian before he left. He had to come up with a plan to recover the blond.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said when Brian stood behind him.  
  
“So,” Brian said as they waited in line. “What’s up?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked.  
  
“You look a bit nervous,” Brian told him.  
  
“I’m not nervous. I’m perfectly okay, Brian. I have nothing to worry about. He’s only someone from the past and it was quite a surprise to see him but I’m not affected by it. He’s history and plus I’m with you; well, you know what I mean by that. You don’t have to worry about anything,” Justin assured him.  
  
Brian smirked. “You’re babbling.”  
  
Justin opened his mouth to say something and stopped. He smiled at Brian amazed that the brunet knew him so well. “Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
“What do you want to do?” Brian asked as they advanced on the line.  
  
“I don’t know,” Justin said. “He wants to get back together with me but I told you I was going to do this for you. If I quit now you would lose,” Justin answered. But the truth of the matter, which he never dared to tell anyone, was that he was terrified of Cameron. Their relationship had been wonderful in the beginning before it turned into a living hell.  
  
Brian licked his lips and shrugged. “It’s up to you.”  
  
“How can you say that, Brian?” Justin asked. “I agreed to this and I’m not going to leave you hanging.”  
  
Brian thought about it. “Maybe if you get back with him you could tell him what’s going on.”  
  
“Are you nuts? Eventually he would get angry or jealous about the whole thing and he would tell everyone. Plus I like fucking you just fine,” Justin said gripping the handle of the cart. He wished that Brian stopped talking about Cameron.  
  
Brian grinned and hugged Justin from behind. “Good, he’s not even that good looking. You could do much better so forget him,” he informed the smaller man. He knew he was cross-examining Justin but he wanted to be sure that Justin didn’t want to go back to his ex. He kissed Justin on the neck and sighed happily.  
  
Justin smiled from ear to ear knowing it was true, there were hundreds of better men in the world, present company included.  
  
***  
  
“Where did Justin get those clothes?” Emmett asked.  
  
Brian looked towards the blond who was dancing with Michael. The blond was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a red tight silk shirt with a black line going vertically through it on the left side. He smiled and turned to look at Emmett. “He’s been updating his wardrobe. He looks more sophisticated and very hot.”  
  
Emmett laughed. “You really like him?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Brian asked.  
  
Emmett remembered not to corner the brunet. “He could be a good friend.”  
  
Brian frowned. “What?”  
  
“Well, I’m hoping that when you break up with him you go easy on him,” Emmett said. “We could all still be friends.”  
  
Brian shrugged as he grabbed his drink. He looked towards Justin again who was laughing with Michael. He didn’t know how they were going to break up. He thought Emmett’s idea was brilliant. He and Justin could still talk to one another and no one would be the wiser. He could still see the blond whenever he pleased and it wouldn’t mean anything more beyond a simple friendship.  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said who had been quietly listening. “Michael likes him.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked, his head snapping to look at Ben. He gazed at Michael and Justin and scowled before he looked back at the professor.  
  
“Like the brother he never had,” Ben pointed out very slowly for Brian.  
  
Emmett was laughing. “You should’ve seen your face.”  
  
Brian glowered at the man.  
  
“Hey guys,” Ted said arriving there. “What’s new?”  
  
“Not much,” Emmett told him kissing Ted on the cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
Ted nodded and asked for a beer. Michael appeared and hugged Ted quickly before he moved to Ben’s side.  
  
“Where did you leave Justin?” Brian asked grimacing.  
  
“Some guy he knows started talking to him,” Michael answered.  
  
Brian turned to look at Justin and found him talking with Cameron. They were standing in the middle of the floor without dancing. Brian exhaled noisily not sure what to do. He didn’t want to look like a jealous boyfriend, not that he really was one.  
  
“Who is that?” Emmett asked.  
  
Brian didn't answer but if looks could kill Cameron would no longer be standing. The man was talking to his blond and touching him. He put his drink down and walked towards them. “Hey,” he said as he grabbed Justin from behind and kissed Justin on the neck. “Do you want to get a drink?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said.  
  
Cameron looked at Brian briefly before his gaze returned to meet Justin’s. Cameron had to do something; he wanted Justin back with him. “Why don’t you get it for him? Justin and I were about to dance,” Cameron stated.  
  
Justin glared at Cameron.  
  
“Fine,” Brian said and tightened his jaw. “One dance.”  
  
Justin nodded and started dancing with Cameron while Brian walked back to the bar. He was fuming.  
  
“Are you going to tell us who he is?” Emmett asked.  
  
“He’s Justin’s ex,” Brian grunted.  
  
“So, that is Justin’s old flame?” Michael asked then he looked at Ben with a smile. They were both thinking the same thing; Brian was jealous as hell.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“And you’re jealous?” Emmett asked smirking.  
  
Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Of course I’m not,” Brian hissed. “This is all a big fat lie, remember? But if Justin goes back with him I lose. So now you understand my predicament. That’s all there is to it drama queens. I’m trying to protect my investment.”  
  
Ben wasn’t sure he believed the brunet.  
  
“I see,” Emmett said and believed that Brian did protest too much. He was willing to make his own wager that Brian was jealous for real. Then he started to realize that perhaps Ben wasn’t wrong; maybe Brian had fallen for the blond at some point during their pretense and he had fallen hard.  
  
“Take him away,” Michael suggested. “You can spend the weekend away from the ex’s constant intrusions.”  
  
“Michael,” Ben said still pretending that he didn’t appreciate how Brian’s walls were non-existent when it concerned the blond. “Don’t give him any ideas. Justin could be happy with this guy and you’re giving Brian a way to fuck that up.”  
  
Brian glared at Ben.  
  
“They’re having such a great time by the looks of it,” Emmett pointed out. He could see Cameron hugging the blond close to him.  
  
“Justin doesn’t want to be with him. If he would have wanted him he would not have left a long time ago,” Brian barked at them.  
  
“Easy there,” Emmett said and chuckled. “Are you sure...?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Brian shouted and headed towards Justin and Cameron. “Hello boys.”  
  
Justin moved towards Brian and hugged him. Brian frowned not sure why Justin was trembling. He didn’t want to think that Justin was nervous by being in Cameron’s arms because he still felt something. He had felt the blond shake in his arms and he wanted to be the sole cause of eliciting that response.  
  
“I was saying goodbye to Justin,” Cameron said grinning. “I’ll see you guys around.”  
  
“Jus,” Brian whispered not sure what he wanted to ask.  
  
“Yeah?” Justin asked but never looked Brian in the eyes.  
  
“Nothing,” Brian replied as he put his arm around Justin’s shoulder. “Let’s go have a drink.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin said a bit sadly. He glanced back towards the direction that Cameron had left and sighed.  
  
Brian started considering Michael’s suggestion. Even if Justin had told him that it was okay he didn’t want Cameron seeing the blond. Justin was his blond for the reminder of the year and no one was taking him away any sooner than necessary.  
  
***  
  
Brian grabbed the third condom of the night. He put it on and pulled Justin’s legs onto his shoulder. He entered the blond slowly. He didn’t need to prepare him since he had already fucked him earlier that night. He kissed Justin hard as their hips started moving.  
  
Justin shut his eyes and moaned. Brian was trying to kill him; he knew it.  
  
“So good,” Brian moaned and started to lick the blond’s nipples. He bit one of them and Justin jumped and then laughed.  
  
“Brian,” he said caressing Brian’s face. “Fuck me.”  
  
Brian growled when the blond gripped him. He let go of Justin’s left nipple which he had been sucking and moved to kiss the blond. He grunted and his mouth opened with a gasp when Justin’s gripped him tightly. He couldn’t get enough of the blond.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned as he pulled on Brian’s hair. He knew he was going to be very sore in the morning but he could care less right now.  
  
Brian wouldn’t have minded if he had to spend the rest of his life like that; buried deep inside the blond. He kissed Justin hard moaning at how good it felt.  
  
“Fuck me,” Justin groaned as he pushed back against Brian. He was so close already; Brian always made him lose all control.  
  
With one hand at Justin’s neck and the other one at the blond’s hip the brunet started hammering inside Justin. He grunted and moaned with each wave of bliss that hit him. Then it all came to an end with each of them exploding and satisfying one another.  
  
“I think I can’t move,” Justin said and laughed. “God, Brian. You’re always so fucking good.”  
  
Brian pulled out of the blond and stayed quiet. He took off the used condom and frowned. He knew that the blond was watching him. He looked at Justin and was surprised to find a pair of blue eyes scrutinizing him intensely.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Justin asked. “You look a bit stressed, Bri.”  
  
“I’m okay,” Brian answered as he got up from the bed.  
  
“Brian,” Justin drawled. “Come on,” he said as he kneeled on the bed and moved closer to the edge.  
  
“You want to suck me?” Brian asked arching a brow.  
  
Justin laughed and put his arms around Brian’s waist when the brunet came closer. Justin kissed Brian’s collarbone and then looked up at him. “I can help you.”  
  
Brian stared at the blond expressionless.  
  
Justin wasn’t being fooled. He could feel how stiff Brian’s body was. “Tell me what’s wrong. This doesn’t have to do with Cameron, does it?”  
  
“That fucking asshole,” Brian said pulling away. “Of course not.”  
  
“Then what’s wrong?” Justin asked getting out of the bed and following Brian into the bathroom.  
  
“I’m just thinking about something,” Brian muttered. “It has nothing to do with you and me.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin said. He was about to exit the bathroom when Brian grabbed his hand.  
  
“I need someone to wash my back,” Brian said in a low voice before he kissed Justin hard. They moaned into the kiss and each pulled away with a big smile.  
  
They entered the shower and started washing each other. Justin was still concerned for the brunet. Brian could see Justin’s worry was real so he decided to tell him what he had been thinking about.  
  
“It’s about Lindsay and Melanie,” Brian said.  
  
“What?” Justin asked looking up at Brian. He was trying to figure out what was Brian problem. Therefore he didn’t grasp right away what Brian was telling him. “Oh,” he whispered.  
  
“They...want to have a baby,” Brian related.  
  
“That’s going to be a bit difficult considering they don’t have all the necessary equipment,” Justin pointed out. “Don’t you think?”  
  
Brian laughed a bit and nodded. He bent down a bit and whispered to the blond, “This is where I come in.”  
  
Justin stared at Brian and finally understood what the man was telling him. “Oh.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian drawled.  
  
“They talked to me about it yesterday,” Brian said as he turned Justin around so he could wash the blond’s back. “They told me how they want my sperm to have a kid,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled. “And do you want to?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian answered honestly. “What do you think I should do?” Brian asked the blond.  
  
Justin turned around and shrugged. “What do you want to do, Brian? Do you want to have a kid or not?”  
  
“I never thought about it,” Brian said.  
  
“Then do think about it,” Justin told him smiling. “It wouldn’t be so bad to have a mini you around.”  
  
Brian chuckled at the thought; it was crazy.  
  
“First, figure out what you want not what the girls really want, then follow your intuition. You’re usually right,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian nodded and put the soap in Justin’s hands. “I thought you were washing my back.”  
  
Justin smirked happy that Brian was beginning to share more of him. He figured that there was a possibility that they would get to be close friends. He would even settle for that in the end.  
  
***  
  
Justin was falling asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up and looked at Brian’s sleeping form. He smiled before he got up and went to see who it was. He checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was one in the morning. He wondered whom the fuck it was.  
  
With the chain on Justin unlocked the door and looked at who it was. He was surprised to see Cameron there with a big smile in place. Justin closed the door again and took off the chain. He opened the door and glared at his ex. “What the fuck are you doing here at this hour?”  
  
“Hey,” Cameron said. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Cam,” Justin whispered he was so tired of fighting his ex. “What do you want?”  
  
“Can I come in?” Cameron asked.  
  
“Uh, not really,” Justin told him.  
  
Cameron smiled and pushed himself inside the apartment. “This place looks the same.”  
  
Justin left the door open and went after the man. “Can you please leave?”  
  
“No,” Cameron told him. “I think you should give me a beer and we should talk.”  
  
Justin made two fists. He wasn’t going to let Cameron tell him what to do anymore. He was stronger than that. Daphne had told him a hundred times that he could have tried harder and he believe at that moment that she was right. “Get the fuck out of my house.”  
  
Cameron sat down and smiled. “Come on, Jus. Be a good little boy.”  
  
Justin took a deep breath. He remembered Cameron repeating those words when he would force himself on him. He tried to keep such thoughts away before they overwhelmed him again.  
  
“You remember how good we were,” Cameron said getting up. “Justin,” he said and caressed the blond’s face.  
  
“Leave my apartment,” Justin said trying to sound authoritative instead of the fear he was feeling.  
  
“Jus,” Cameron whispers as his hands moved to touch Justin’s chest. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Justin said pushing the man back. “Get the fuck out of my apartment!”  
  
Cameron grabbed Justin by the neck and pushed him all the way into the wall. “Don’t you talk to me like that you fucking cunt!”  
  
Justin struggled to get free. “Let me...go.”  
  
Cameron raised his hand and slapped Justin hard.  
  
“No,” Justin grunted and punched the man on the shoulder. He had never dared to do something like that before. He stopped and stared at Cameron somewhat in shock.  
  
Cameron was beyond angry. “I guess I have to teach you a lesson.” He punched Justin hard in the face making the blond fall to the floor.  
  
Justin felt like he was trapped in the past. He couldn’t help but cry; he wished he was stronger.  
  
“I’m going to show you,” Cameron said undoing his belt. “You know you want me to.”  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked rubbing his face. “Cameron?”  
  
Cameron turned a bit stunned to see the brunet there.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Brian asked and moved closer to them. That’s when he saw his blond on the floor bleeding.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Cameron asked.  
  
But Brian didn’t answer and Cameron didn’t have a chance either since Brian punched the man in front of him. “What the fuck is your problem?!” he asked screaming the question with anger; madness driving his every move as he started punching Cameron.  
  
Justin was so stunned to see Brian’s blind fury that it even scared him. He finally reacted when he realized that Brian was not stopping. He got up and pulled the brunet away from his ex. Cameron groaned and rolled on the floor.  
  
Justin was ready to pull away from Brian. He was terrified of what was happening before him. But then the brunet hugged him tightly.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin wanted to cry and rant with fury. His emotions raged within him, threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to be stronger. He didn’t want to be a scared faggot who was too afraid to act. He wished that he didn’t need anything or anyone. He didn’t want anyone to protect him or come to his rescue. But, when Justin looked into Brian’s eyes Justin thought he saw love; he smiled knowing that the brunet would never harm him.  
  
“Fuck you!” Cameron hissed. “Fuck you!”  
  
Brian got up and practically kicked Cameron out of the apartment. He closed the door and turned to look at the blond. “I think we need to talk. You have to tell me everything, Justin. But we’re going to the hospital first.”  
  
Justin crossed his arms and looked at the floor. All he could do at that moment was cry. He didn’t want anyone to know but when Brian hugged him and told him that everything would be okay he started realizing that Brian wasn’t just anyone. Brian was his unconventional lover and Justin loved him.


	11. Not An Obligation

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.   


* * *

“We’re almost done,” the doctor said as he stitched Justin’s cut. It was just above his left eye. “You want to tell me what happened?”  
  
“I already told the nurse,” Justin said.  
  
“Justin,” Doctor Freeman said. “This wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
Justin sighed and smiled sadly. “Is not what you think. This time is different.”  
  
“I thought you were dead,” Freeman told him. “It had been quite a while since you’ve been here.”  
  
“Because it’s different now,” Justin said with a smile.  
  
The door to the room opened and Brian came inside with a nurse tailing behind him.  
  
“Sir, you can’t be here,” she told him.  
  
“I got my hand checked,” Brian told her angrily as he showed her his bandaged hand. He had tried to go with Justin but the nurses wanted to see him as well since he was bleeding too. Now it was all taken care off and no one was keeping him away from the blond.  
  
“He’s with me,” Justin informed the lady.  
  
The nurse looked at the doctor, which nodded his approval. She left them shaking her head on her way out, never have she dealt with someone as stubborn as Brian. The man had been so impatient to come see Justin that he didn’t care about his own wounds.  
  
Brian moved towards Justin. “Is he going to be okay?”  
  
“Is a few stitches Brian not brain surgery,” Justin pointed out.  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“So what happened?” Freeman asked as he looked at Brian’s hand. He had never seen the guy that Justin was with in the emergency room before.  
  
“Nothing,” Brian spat out angrily.  
  
“I have to report this,” Freeman said as he finished his job and pulled away from Justin. “It’s been way too many times.”  
  
“No, Francis please,” Justin said. “Don’t.”  
  
“Why not?” Brian asked a bit amazed that Justin knew the doctor and angry that Justin didn’t want to go to the cops. “We should go to the cops next.”  
  
It was Francis turn to be confused. He didn’t know why Brian would want to go to the cops so willingly.  
  
“Wait a minute,” Brian said. “You said this wasn’t the first time? God, that fucker! How many times has it been, Justin?” He asked the blond. He thought it would have to be plenty if he was in first name basis with the doctor.  
  
Justin looked at the floor. “I want to forget about this, Brian. Please,” he whispered.  
  
Brian was so angry.  
  
Francis wanted to know what was going on. He knew how to get the information he wanted. “What did he do this time?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian said. “When I woke up Justin was on the floor bleeding.”  
  
“We can’t call the cops, Brian,” Justin said. “You attacked him.”  
  
“I was defending you!” Brian hissed. “Jesus,” he said rubbing his face. “That fucking bastard.”  
  
“You’re his roommate,” Francis said.  
  
“I’m his partner,” Brian hissed.  
  
“I left him,” Justin said looking up at Francis. “When you told me that there would be a day when...when I wouldn’t come here because he was going to manage to kill me and then showed me those pictures...I just...I woke up from that nightmare.”  
  
Francis was grateful to hear that. “So, you’re new in all of this.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly.  
  
“Justin,” Francis said licking his lips. “Maybe you and Brian should talk,” he said and excited the room.  
  
Justin was quiet as he stared at his hands. He didn’t want to talk about anything. He just wanted to go home and forget that Cameron ever existed.  
  
“Jus,” Brian said caressing Justin’s face. “He used to hit you,” he stated.  
  
Justin nodded and still couldn’t look at the brunet.  
  
Brian wasn’t stupid. He knew what he had seen. “He was...he was zipping down his pants.”  
  
Justin flinched and got of the bed quickly. “Let’s go.”  
  
“No,” Brian said in a low voice. He walked over to Justin and turned him around. He lifted Justin’s head slowly and his heart beat fast as he looked at the unshed tears in Justin’s eyes. One of them broke out and slipped down Justin’s face. The brunet didn’t say anything as he cleaned it away with his thumb.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about him,” Justin said, his voice completely broken.  
  
And Brian didn’t have to ask what he wanted to know. He could see it in Justin’s eyes, the pain, the agony, the horror, the hopelessness, the stain that Cameron had left on the blond. A stain that Brian vowed in that moment he was going to clean and make Justin anew.  
  
“Can we go?” Justin asked as he started to tremble. He didn’t know what to do as Brian looked at him like that. He was sure that Brian had figured it out by now. He felt so ashamed and he was certain that Brian didn’t even looked at him the same way.  
  
“Jus,” Brian said as he wrapped his arms around the lithe body. “I’m never going to let that bastard harm you again. I would kill him first.”  
  
Justin buried his face on Brian’s chest and cried. And he took back everything he ever thought of Brian. He didn’t hate the man at all. He didn’t wish he had never met Brian Kinney; in fact he wished he had met him before. But it was okay because Brian was there and he knew that the brunet’s promise had nothing to do with how things were with them. He knew the promise would keep standing tall in Brian’s mouth long after their deal was over. He knew Brian would always be there protecting him.  
  
***  
  
“I’m going to work,” Justin said getting up from the booth.  
  
“Want me to take you?” Brian asked.  
  
For the last few days Brian had been taking the blond to work. Justin was glad that Brian didn’t just assume that he had to do so. The brunet would always ask and Justin would tell him yes, except for today. He wasn’t feeling jumpy anymore and he knew that he was starting to be his normal self again.  
  
“No,” Justin said and bent down to give Brian a kiss. When he pulled back a few of the customers hooted, others whistled and others applauded.  
  
Brian wanted more but he knew he had to let the blond go. Justin was looking around blushing a bit.  
  
“I better go,” Justin said.  
  
“I’ll call you,” Brian called after him.  
  
A few minutes later when Brian was about to leave the diner Emmett, Michael and Ted arrived. They sat down in the booth all talking at once.  
  
“What’s the matter with all of you?” Brian asked.  
  
“We’re talking about the next things you should do,” Ted said.  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“Michael and I are thinking getaway with your favorite blond,” Emmett said.  
  
“No way,” Ted protested. “I say what goes on here. I’m the one who started the whole thing,” he told them. When in reality he didn’t want Brian getting away from his line of sigh. If Brian left he could trick around and relieved whatever stress the man could have and no one would be the wiser.  
  
“So what do you suggest?” Emmett asked. “What could be better that being on your back the whole weekend?”  
  
“Being in your back?” Michael asked frowning.  
  
“I bet that’s the only position that Brian will have in mind for our little Justin,” Emmett said happily. “I bet they wouldn’t even abandon the room.”  
  
Brian smirked. “I’m a creative person. I’m sure he could get different views from said room.”  
  
Michael and Emmett laughed.  
  
“I know,” Ted said. “You are going to have a picnic.”  
  
Brian’s head turned towards Ted. “A picnic?”  
  
“Yes,” Ted said smiling. “What? Can’t you do it? Want to quit while you’re ahead? If you want to give me my money now I have no problem.”  
  
Brian glared at the man. “I can do it. It will be a breeze.”  
  
“I can help you,” Emmett shrieked. “I know what Justin likes to eat and...”  
  
“I know my own damn boyfriend,” Brian said a bit angry.  
  
“You said boyfriend,” Michael said trying to hide his smile. It was killing him to keep a straight face.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“Well, it is his boyfriend,” Emmett pointed out as he looked at Michael. He narrowed his eyes at the man letting him know he should have kept quiet.  
  
“But Brian never calls him his boyfriend when he’s with us,” Ted pointed out. He frowned not sure what was going on. “He’s just a bet...do you remember that Brian?”  
  
“Fuck off, Ted,” Brian said. “You never know who might be listening,” he told them and pushed Michael so he could get out of the booth. “I’ll do the damn picnic. Whatever, I have to go.”  
  
Michael sat back down slowly. He laughed like a little kid as he and Emmett stared at each other.  
  
“What is it with you two?” Ted asked annoyed.  
  
“What else couple’s should do?” Michael asked. “We have to think of everything and suggest it to Brian.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ted agreed.  
  
“You do know we’re not in your team,” Emmett pointed out as he got up.  
  
“You’re siding with Brian?” Ted asked.  
  
“No,” Michael answered. “This is for the good of everyone. And no one is winning that damn bet but us.”  
  
“You’re not making any sense at all,” Ted said as he got up as well to follow them.  
  
None of them knew that the guy that was in the next booth was Cameron. He was wearing a pair of shades and was dressed in clothes a few sizes bigger with a green, hideous green hat to compliment his costume. He had even let his beer grow a bit; he didn’t even recognize himself. He smirked at what he learned and couldn’t wait to take action. Justin would come back to him when he learned the truth.  
  
***  
  
“Look at these ones,” Donald said grabbing a few photos. “This guy paints wherever he can.”  
  
Justin smiled as he saw the painting of a little girl on a brick wall next to a window. “Is that where he lives?”  
  
“Who knows,” Donald said as he reached for more pictures. “His name is Stan. Just Stan.”  
  
“You talked to him?” Justin asked as he stared at the new pictures.  
  
“Yeah, he looks more like a psychopath than an artist but what can you do, he’s good,” Donald said.  
  
“Justin,” Cameron said as he entered the office.  
  
“Don’t you know how to knock?” Donald asked irritated. “What the fuck is he doing here?” the man asked as he turned to look at Justin.  
  
Justin didn’t think he could move or talk.  
  
“Leave us alone,” Cameron said as if he was the owner of the place.  
  
“That’s it, I’m calling Brian,” Donald said reaching for the phone.  
  
Justin smiled at Donald’s reaction. His friend really liked the fact that he had met Brian and he would do anything to keep it that way.  
  
“Don’t,” Justin said stopping Donald’s hand before he could dial Brian’s number.  
  
Cameron smiled at the gesture sure that he had won.  
  
“Could you please leave my office?” Justin asked as he got up and stared at his ex. “Don, is okay. I can handle this. Brian has more important things than to deal with trash like him.”  
  
Donald frowned as he put the phone back on its cradle. “Well, I’m not leaving.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Justin assured him. “Now, you can leave,” he said speaking to Cameron.  
  
Cameron smiled. “Justin, you’re feeling powerful?”  
  
Justin licked his lips and stood still. Suddenly he was feeling very calm. It was the first time since he had seen his ex again that he didn’t feel weak. He knew that it probably had to do with the fact that Brian had been able to beat the crap out of Cameron. It made Cameron less powerful and more human; not a scary monster that no one could destroy.  
  
“Brian is not here to protect you,” Cameron informed him.  
  
“What, you’re afraid of him,” Justin said smiling as he leaned forward putting his hands on his desk.  
  
“Fuck you,” Cameron spat out. “I’m not afraid of anyone. He caught me by surprise.”  
  
“I bet,” Justin said moving away from his desk. “I’m not going to ask you again. Leave my office now.”  
  
“Brian doesn’t want you, Justin,” Cameron spat out. “I heard him talking to his friends. You’re nothing but a bet to him.”  
  
Justin stood there a bit surprised that Cameron knew that. He wondered how close he had come to the brunet to hear that bit of information.  
  
“That’s right,” Cameron said smiling. “He’s planning to give you a picnic to awe you. But it’s all planned.”  
  
Justin took a deep breath. “Leave.”  
  
“It’s true,” Cameron told him and moved closer to Justin. “No one is going to love you like I do, baby.”  
  
“Then I guess I won’t get loved,” Justin spat out. “Fuck off. I’m tired of your bullshit. You don’t love me. You have done nothing but to make me suffer,” he said angrily. He could feel his eyes stinging. “Now get the fuck out of my office and my life.”  
  
“But...” Cameron started.  
  
“I don’t care!” Justin hissed. “Leave!”  
  
Cameron glared at Justin and turned around to go. He was going to have to find proof to show the blond. Then Justin would be his again and things would go back to how they were.  
  
“I can’t believe that asshole,” Donald said moving towards the door and closing it.  
  
Justin sighed and walked over to his desk.  
  
“He would say anything,” Donald assured Justin. “I know Brian is not my friend or anything but I can see that he really loves you.”  
  
Justin snorted and then smiled as he threw his head back. He was blinking fast so the tears would dry out and not spill.  
  
“Justin,” Donald said walking closer. He was very concerned with what Justin might be thinking. “You don’t believe him.”  
  
“Of course not,” Justin said. “I just wished he would leave me the fuck alone, you know.”  
  
Donald nodded.  
  
“Could you give me a few seconds alone?” Justin asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Donald answered. “No problem. I’m going to lock the door on my way out. If you need anything tell me, okay?”  
  
Justin nodded. He wrapped his arms around himself once he was alone and started crying. He wanted everything to be over. He wanted Cameron to disappear from his life and never come back. He wanted the bet to be over so he could run away and try to forget Brian. What he wanted the most was Brian to love him for real.  
  
***  
  
Brian heard when Justin was at the door and quickly went to open it before the blond could. He smiled and pulled the blond into the loft. He kissed him hard as he closed the door at the same time. Then he pushed Justin against said door.  
  
“Someone is happy to see me,” Justin whispered when Brian pulled away.  
  
“Come on,” Brian said smiling like a fool. “Look at this.”  
  
Justin walked with the brunet until the middle of the living room where there was a black square sheet on the floor. There was a basket and some wine as well; a few of the big pillows thrown around. There were candles all around them and the lights were dimmed.  
  
“What’s this?” Justin asked with a small chuckled.  
  
Brian moved behind Justin and hugged him. He kissed the blond on the back of the neck and answered. “It’s a picnic.”  
  
“A picnic,” Justin repeated as he turned his head to look at the brunet. Then back at the setting. “Jesus.”  
  
“Come on,” Brian said pulling the blond with him. “Let’s sit down and see what the fuss is all about.”  
  
Justin laughed. “You’ve never done this before?”  
  
“Nope,” Brian replied.  
  
“It’s supposed to be outdoors,” Justin whispered as if he was revealing a big secret.  
  
“I know that, twat,” Brian told him.  
  
“So, the guys told you to have a picnic,” Justin stated as he grabbed the bottled of wine from the ice bucket. It was already open and he drank directly from it.  
  
“There is this thing called a glass,” Brian said. “Yeah, Ted came with the idea.”  
  
“A brilliant man,” Justin replied as he leaned back his head resting in one of the pillows. “So now what?”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said frowning. He could see that there was something off. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Justin sighed and sat up again passing the bottle to Brian. “That fucking asshole went to the gallery.”  
  
Brian gripped the bottle by the neck before he drank from it. “What the fuck did he want?”  
  
“To tell me that you didn’t love me,” Justin said.  
  
“We know that,” Brian said in a low voice.  
  
“He wanted to inform me that I was nothing but a bet to you,” Justin said calmly. “I told him to leave.”  
  
“He didn’t try anything?” Brian asked worried.  
  
“No,” Justin said. “Don was there. He actually wanted to call you. How the fuck do you manage to warm up to him.”  
  
“You should have let him call me,” Brian hissed. “Fuck.”  
  
“It was no big deal,” Justin said. “I stood up to him for the firs time...ever.”  
  
Brian moved closer to the blond and caressed his face. “I’m proud of you, but I want you to be careful Justin and no matter what call me if he shows up. I promised that I was going to be there for you.”  
  
“I know,” Justin said and smiled. “It felt good standing up to him,” the blond said. He leaned closer and kissed Brian lightly.  
  
Brian grabbed Justin by the back of the neck to crush their lips. He moved them back so he landed on top of the blond. He put the bottle of wine away not sure if he managed to put it in an upright position or if he just spilled wine all over his wooden floors; it didn’t matter to him at that moment.  
  
Justin moaned as he wrapped his legs around the taller man. He wanted to forget everything even Brian and he knew he couldn’t. He grabbed the edge of Brian’s sweater to take it off. Brian pulled back from the kiss and helped Justin. They got naked in silence and resumed kissing when they were done.  
  
Brian pulled away and kneeled in between Justin’s legs, which were bent. The older man didn’t waste any time and went straight for Justin’s cock. He kissed the tip of Justin’s leaking dick and then opened his mouth around it.  
  
Justin grunted and pushed his hips up. His hands grabbed Brian’s hair and pulled at it. He wanted to cum so badly and maybe some of his stress will disappear. When Brian was sure that Justin was about to climax he pulled back.  
  
“Brian,” Justin barked. “Come here.”  
  
“No,” Brian replied and reached for a condom. He leaned back with a wicked smile. “You cum here.”  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes at the man but crawled on top of him anyway. He took the man’s cock in his hand and positioned it at his entrance. Justin slid down slowly on the hard shaft. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He put his hands on Brian’s chest and felt the man’s heartbeat. He could feel his own heart beating as fast.  
  
“You belong to me,” Brian whispered as he pulled Justin closer to kiss him.  
  
The blond’s lips came down on Brian’s. He moved his hands to Brian’s shoulders and started to move. They grunted, moaned, yelled, and screamed as they gave each other pleasure. Brian could feel something was wrong; different but he assumed it was because Justin was tense due to Cameron’s visit.  
  
Justin was using their fuck to forget, something he had never done before. He opened his eyes to look at the brunet. He wanted to be Brian’s for real; no deal hanging over their heads. He wanted Brian to want him not because there wasn’t anyone else available to quench his thirst.  
  
“Fuck,” Brian growled and gripped Justin’s thighs.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin yelled as he reached the end. He collapsed on top of the brunet who was now gripping him for dear life.  
  
“Fuck,” Brian said once he spilled his cum inside of Justin. He opened his eyes and stared at Justin who looked like he didn’t want to be there. “Jus?”  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Justin answered suddenly.  
  
Brian nodded knowing that Justin was talking about Cameron. “Want to eat something?” Brian asked and turned to look at the basket.  
  
“Is there really food in there?” Justin asked.  
  
“Of course,” Brian said frowning. “Why wouldn’t there be? It’s a picnic after all.”  
  
“Why?” Justin asked as he slowly pulled up and Brian’s dick slipped out of him.  
  
“Why what?” Brian asked.  
  
“Why did you do this? You didn’t really have to,” Justin said when he got up.  
  
Brian looked up at the blond not sure what was wrong with Justin.  
  
“You could have told me to pretend we had the most fantastic time and I would have played my part. That’s what you pay me for,” Justin said as he walked away slowly. “I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
Brian watched him go and looked at the basket. He sat up and frowned not sure what he was feeling. He looked towards the bedroom and then back at the sheets where he was lying. “I knew I didn’t have to,” he said to himself.


	12. Fit You Into A Plastic Bubble

  
Author's notes: Brian wants to protect the blond.  Hugs to you all.  Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

Justin hugged Debbie. “It was good to see you.”  
  
“Thank you Sunshine,” Debbie said.  
  
“Bye ma,” Michael said waving his hand at her.  
  
Debbie closed the door with a big smile. She was happy that they had come for dinner. She wanted them to stay longer but she knew they probably had plans for the night.  
  
“Let’s go to Babylon,” Ted said.  
  
“Except the two of you,” Brian said looking at Lindsay and Melanie. “That would be so not cool,” he said like a teenager and then grinned. “I don’t want to hang out with them, Justin.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said shaking his head. He hid the smile that was threatening to come out. Brian looked so adorable.  
  
“Fuck off,” Melanie said as they all walked slowly away from Debbie’s house.  
  
“You look very happy this night,” Emmett said. “Did Brian do anything special?”  
  
“Last night,” Justin replied with a gigantic smile. “I can’t stop thinking about it. It was so great.”  
  
“Oh,” Emmett exclaimed and stopped walking. “Tell me.”  
  
The others stopped as well.  
  
“We had a picnic,” Justin said.  
  
“Is that so?” Ben asked and sighed. He could see how happy Justin looked. He could only hope that they were right and Brian had fallen for the blond.  
  
“You don’t say,” Emmett said clapping his hand. “I want to hear every detail.”  
  
Justin blushed. “I can’t say all the details.”  
  
Emmett arched a brow.  
  
“You guys couldn’t have fucked,” Michael protested. “What if someone saw you guys?”  
  
“They wouldn’t have,” Justin said. “It was at the loft. It was the best picnic I have ever had. I mean, you should have seen it. There were candles all over the place. Brian put a blanket and pillows and of course the basket. We ate and talked and it was amazing.”  
  
Ted frowned. “I thought picnics should be at a park or in public places.”  
  
“So what?” Justin asked. “It was ten times better.”  
  
“That’s so sweet,” Lindsay said after hearing them.  
  
“I don’t believe it,” Melanie added her two cents.  
  
“Whatever,” Brian said throwing his arm around the blond. “Let’s go home.”  
  
“I thought we were going to Babylon,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“No, you thought wrong,” Brian replied and started walking towards Justin’s car.  
  
Melanie and Lindsay were walking behind them. They had parked in front of Justin.  
  
“Ask him,” Melanie whispered.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes because he could actually hear them. He decided to keep on walking. Justin was walking very slowly because he so wanted to hear what they were whispering about.  
  
“Brian,” Lindsay said suddenly.  
  
Brian stopped and turned around. “Yes?”  
  
“Uh, well, we wanted to ask you something,” Lindsay babbled.  
  
“You don’t say,” Brian drawled. He licked his lips and smiled.  
  
Justin stared at each one of them wondering if anyone was going to talk. He cleared his throat and looked at the girls.  
  
“So, have you thought about our offer?” Melanie asked as put her hands on her hips.  
  
Brian looked from them to Justin. “Justin and I have talked about it.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian like he was crazy. He looked at the girls and smiled. If Brian said that he was going to decline he was going to kill the man for giving him part of the blame.  
  
“What does Justin have to do with anything?” Melanie asked mad.  
  
“He’s my partner,” Brian spat out.  
  
Justin wanted to point out to Brian that they weren’t really together. He just kept quiet knowing that it was all part of the façade.  
  
“Brian,” Lindsay said. “We really want this.”  
  
“Then thank Justin because he convinced me,” Brian said before he reached the short distance between him and the Jeep.  
  
The girls turned to look at each other in shock before they broke out into a laugh. They rushed to the blond and hugged him telling him ‘thank you’ over and over again.  
  
“Congratulations,” Justin said a bit taken aback. Brian hadn’t told him anything about his decision.  
  
“Oh my god,” Melanie said and she and Lindsay hugged each other.  
  
Justin went to his car and got on the passenger’s seat. “Guess you want to drive,” he said handing the keys to Brian.  
  
“What gave you that idea?” Brian asked as he started the car.  
  
Justin licked his lips. “Brian,” he whispered.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked. “I mean, if you want to do this fine but why are you telling them I was part of the decision.”  
  
“You were,” Brian pointed out as he pulled out of the curb. “You said that I should think things through and that if I wanted I should accept the offer.”  
  
Justin smiled a bit and moved closer to Brian. He kissed the man on his jaw before he pulled back. “I think that you’re great.”  
  
“I know,” Brian said smiling widely as he stopped at a red light. He leaned closer to Justin then. “And I so deserve a better kiss than that.  
  
Justin laughed and this time he kissed Brian on the mouth giving it all he had. He was happy for the brunet but it saddened him to know that in the end he wasn’t really going to be part of it. Lindsay was going to have Brian’s kid and by the time that happened he was going to be nothing but a memory.  
  
***  
  
“Justin!” Brian hissed as he shook the blond.  
  
Justin opened his eyes wide. He sat up when Brian pulled away. “What?”  
  
“Get dressed,” Brian told him. “Come on, we have to go.”  
  
Justin got out of the bed as quickly as he could and started taking the clothes that Brian was throwing his way. He got in them not sure what was going on. “Brian?”  
  
“Let’s go,” Brian said as he moved out of the bedroom.  
  
Justin finished getting dressed and followed the older man. He wondered if Brian had lost his mind. He had time to grab his wallet and his cell phone. Then they took the stairs like two bats out of hell, Justin was only rushing because he was running after Brian.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said. “What the hell is going on?” he asked once they were in the ‘vette.  
  
“Michael called me,” Brian said as he drove out of the parking.  
  
“Brian, Jesus,” the blond gasped. “Take it easy. We don’t want to have an accident. What the fuck happened?”  
  
“Ben’s in the hospital,” Brian told him.  
  
“Oh my god,” Justin gasped out. “Were they in an accident? What happened?”  
  
Brian slammed on the breaks and Justin thought they were going to die. When the blond looked forward he saw that the light was red.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said and sighed. “We want to get there alive, okay?”  
  
Brian nodded absently. He needed to get to his best friend.  
  
“Did he tell you what’s wrong?” Justin asked as he started to bit the nail of his thumb.  
  
Brian was silent as he waited for the light.  
  
Justin frowned as he looked at the brunet. He looked away and straight ahead not sure why the brunet didn’t want to tell him. It was obvious that he would find out eventually when they got to the hospital, if they did. “Brian, what the fuck did I tell you? We’ll get there when we get there!”  
  
“Michael needs me,” Brian shouted back.  
  
“You would have to be alive to help him,” Justin hissed.  
  
Brian ignored the blond and kept speeding to get to his friend. He found a spot when they arrived and parked there. Justin practically bolted out of the car. The whole way there he thought they were going to crash. He put a hand over his chest and sighed.  
  
Brian slammed the door of the car and walked over to the blond. He kissed him hard before he grabbed Justin’s hand and interlaced it with his. “Sorry.”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin muttered as they started walking, very fast, to the entrance. “What’s wrong with him, Brian?”  
  
“He’s HIV positive,” Brian informed him.  
  
Justin opened his mouth in shock. He wouldn’t have guessed that in a million years. Ben always looked so healthy and alive. He kept on walking as fast as he could as Brian pulled him by the hand. They didn’t stop to ask anything since Michael had already told Brian in what floor he was.  
  
“There he is,” Brian said as he let go of Justin and trotted to his friend. “Michael!”  
  
Michael looked up slowly, his face filled with tears. He got up slowly and Brian received him in his arms. He started sobbing harder then.  
  
Justin got there and bit his lower lip. He watched Brian and didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love and in a moment like that, but he was. The brunet was there with a sad expression on his face because his best friend was hurting. Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth and sat down. He had to focus on something else or he was going to start crying. He had gotten in such a mess, knee in deep and sinking lower.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said pulling away and trying to clean his tears. “God, Brian. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Brian pushed his friend back and sat next to him. “What happened?”  
  
Michael sighed and put his head on Brian’s shoulder. “When we got home he seemed fine. We watched a movie and when we were done he started coughing. I asked him if he was okay and he said that he felt fine.”  
  
Brian caressed Michael’s back.  
  
“I should have known better,” Michael cried out. “He went to take a shower and he took so long...when I...when I went to check him he was on his back with the shower spray hitting his face. I got inside and closed it and...he looked so pale,” Michael said sniffed after getting a few words each time.  
  
Justin watched Michael not sure what he could say. He thought it was best to keep quiet.  
  
“What the doctor said?” Brian asked.  
  
“I’m waiting for him to come and talk to me,” Michael said. “But he was so fucking mean. I think he even glared at me when he found out that I was Ben’s partner.”  
  
“Great,” Brian said. That’s all they need now, a fucking homophone.  
  
“Brain,” Michael said. “Thanks for coming.”  
  
Brian nodded and sat there with Michael half on top of him crying. Justin was next to him staring at the wall in front of him. All they could do now was to wait together until someone came to tell them the news about Ben’s condition. That was if Brian didn’t lose his patience and started yelling like a mad man demanding some answers. He sighed hoping it wouldn’t get to that.  
  
“You okay?” Justin asked as he looked at the brunet.  
  
Brian nodded and grabbed Justin’s hand in his. He was so happy that the blond was there with him. And as he gave strength to Michael he got his from the blond.  
  
***  
  
Debbie walked down the hall towards Ben’s hospital room. She had been there once before after Michael had called her to let her know what had happened. She knew that Michael didn’t want to leave his partner’s side and maybe she would convince him.  
  
Justin looked up when the door opened to the room. He closed the book he had been reading and smiled at Debbie. “Hi.”  
  
“Hey, Sunshine,” Debbie said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m just here for Michael and also Ben,” Justin informed her. “Michael’s been here all this time. I convinced him to go home and take a shower. I promised I would stay and watch Ben.”  
  
“You’re a good soul,” Debbie said smiling and bent down to kiss the blond.  
  
“It’s nothing really,” Justin assured her. “I was reading to him. It’s his. Michael says that Ben really likes this book. Brian and I went to get some things for Michael and he made us bring this. He said that it would help Ben.”  
  
Debbie put the bag in the empty chair before she went near Ben. She sighed as her hand ran over his face. “He looks so pale.”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin whispered. “But we have to keep our hopes up.”  
  
Debbie nodded. “Where is Brian? Usually you two are inseparable.”  
  
“He’s with Michael. He took him to the apartment. He’s part of the reason why he left. They are good friends,” Justin explained.  
  
Debbie nodded and pulled the chair closer to where Justin was sitting. She put the bag on the floor and sat down. “I’m so happy, you know.”  
  
“You are?” Justin asked arching a brow.  
  
“For you and Brian,” Debbie explained. “I never thought he would find someone.”  
  
“Because he liked to trick non stop and was an asshole?” Justin asked.  
  
“Because he didn’t believe in love,” Debbie pointed out. “He had a rough childhood.”  
  
“He never wants to talk to me about that,” Justin told her. The truth was that he had asked once and Brian said the topic was off limits. He had left it at that.  
  
“He was a good kid,” Debbie said. “Always has been. I tried to be there for him as much as I could.”  
  
Justin smiled seeing that the woman loved Brian as her own son. He was happy that Brian had her growing up.  
  
“His father liked to get drunk and use him as a punching bag,” Debbie related with a sad tone in her voice. She shook her head. “His mother wouldn’t do anything at all; I guess that hurt him even more.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip.  
  
“He would sneak into Mikey’s room really late at night,” Debbie said. “And I was happy to hear that old window open and close. It was telling me that bastard of a man he had for a father hadn’t managed to kill him yet.”  
  
Justin’s eyes watered. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
“He grew up thinking that no one could love him,” Debbie explained. “That love didn’t really exist.”  
  
Justin was staring to get answers for Brian’s behavior. Why the brunet would be so open one moment and the next minute he was pushing you away or closing up. If Brian didn’t believe in love then he didn’t have a chance in hell to make Brian love him; it just broke his heart.  
  
“Ma,” Michael said as he came into the hospital room.  
  
“Honey,” Debbie said as she rushed to her son and went to hug him.  
  
Brian moved inside and put his hand on Justin’s shoulder. “We should go for a while,” he whispered.  
  
Justin nodded and got up. He put the book on the chair and hugged Debbie and Michael before he left with Brian.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked as they were in the elevator.  
  
Justin cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he replied and started playing with the hem of his v-neck green sweater. “I’m just thinking.”  
  
“He’s going to be okay, Sunshine,” Brian said kissing Justin’s temple.  
  
Justin sighed wishing it was Ben he was worried about, but all he could think about was how he didn’t have a chance in hell with Brian. Brian would never love him; the man had hardened himself to be able to move on and not get hurt. He was nobody to make Brian believe in something else more than fucking. And as they made the slow descend his dreams and hopes crashed down in the same direction.  
  
***  
  
Brian kissed Justin slowly as he put a condom on. Then he positioned himself in between the blond’s legs and positioned his hard cock at the right place. He pushed inside and felt the vibrations of Justin’s moans go through him. He caressed Justin’s face and was so grateful that his Sunshine was safe right there in his arms.  
  
Justin gripped Brian’s hair as they moved slowly. It was so good he felt himself drowning in all the pleasure. He wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulder wanting Brian to melt into him. Slowly his hands moved down and he squeezed Brian’s ass before he pulled the man deeper into him each time Brian thrust inside of him.  
  
“Justin,” Brian growled. “God Jus.”  
  
Justin closed his eyes and let Brian use his body. He knew that the brunet was hurting for his friend. He smiled knowing that Brian was a great guy that would always be there for the ones he cared for. He made his mind up of always trying to be there for Brian. The brunet needed someone to watch him; he would be that friend that the older man needed.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Brian hissed and then his mouth found Justin’s mouth again. He never wanted to think that Justin could fall into harms way. Seeing Ben in the hospital only made him want to take Justin and put him in a plastic giant bubble where no one could harm him. He moved away from Justin’s mouth and started kissing Justin’s neck. He knew Justin liked that and he smiled when the blond started purring.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin gasped out. “Yeah,” he repeated and his hands moved up and down the sweaty body on top of him. Their movement started to pick up as well as the steadiness of their moans.  
  
Brian felt the tale-tale sign around his balls and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold any longer. His long and slow plunges became faster jabs. His hand reached for Justin’s cock and it only took a few strokes to have Justin’s salty-sweet juices pouring down his hand. He let go of Justin’s cock and his hand wrapped around the back of Justin’s head as he kissed the blond. His tongue plunged deep inside his lover’s mouth and spilled his cum deep inside his blond.  
  
Justin didn’t stop kissing the brunet even after all their movements had stopped. He felt so good. He felt himself throb with happiness even though he was trying to remind himself not to get involve in the fantasy.  
  
“I always want you to be safe,” Brian whispered when he pull back. His lips were mere millimeters away from Justin’s lips. “Please,” he said the word with such supplication like it almost hurt.  
  
“I will,” Justin told him. “I’m not a kid.”  
  
“He wasn’t either,” Brian pointed out. “He decided to trust his lover and got such a fucked up reward for that.”  
  
Justin frowned. He always thought that if he found the right person they could do it raw. He swallowed and caressed Brian’s face. “I promise. I’ll never do it raw no matter what.”  
  
Brian smiled and rubbed his nose against Justin. “Good boy.”  
  
“We’re drench in sweat,” Justin said smiling.  
  
“I know,” Brian whispered. “But I’m so comfortable right here.”  
  
Justin laughed. “You don’t say.”  
  
“Yes,” Brian told the blond. “I’m not crushing you, am I?”  
  
“No,” Justin said smiling. “I like it.”  
  
Brian half laughed and kissed Justin. He could feel his cock stirring inside of Justin so he pulled out. “Come on, let’s go take that shower.”  
  
Justin got up from bed and followed. He smiled when he saw Brian grabbing a condom and taking it with him. “Do you have something in mind, Brian?”  
  
“You bet your ass I do,” Brian said smiling as he opened the knobs. He looked back at Justin with an arch brow. “You think you can help me out with it.”  
  
“I surely think that with my intelligence I would be able to help you out with whatever you come...up with,” Justin said very slowly.  
  
Brian laughed and pulled the blond to him. He kissed him hard and pulled back for a few seconds to look at the blond. He surely hoped that Justin would keep his promise because he wanted him around for a very long time.  
  
***  
  
“Are you excited?” Justin asked.  
  
“Why, are you going to suck my cock?” Brian asked with a sarcastic smile in place.  
  
“Brian!” Justin hissed and laughed. “No, that’s not what I mean. I’m talking about the baby,” he explained as he walked with the brunet to Lindsay and Melanie’s front door.  
  
Brian shrugged. “Whatever.”  
  
Justin smiled seeing the shine on Brian’s eyes. He had talked to the brunet about how great it would be. How he was going to be a great father. He talked about all the toys that Brian could buy and how much the baby boy or girl would love him no matter what. He could see that the talk made the brunet hopeful. Like he was finally getting the kind of family that everyone deserved.  
  
Brian knocked on the door and waited.  
  
“Finally,” Lindsay said. “We’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
Brian went inside as he pulled the blond with him. He sat down on the sofa with his supposed boyfriend. “So, I’m here.”  
  
“We wanted to let you know that we have arranged for everything,” Melanie said. “All you have to do is go to the clinic and give them your sperm.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian and smiled as he raised his brows. “Maybe I can go and help you with that Mr. Kinney,” he whispered to the brunet.  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
Lindsay sat down next to her wife. “And we have some papers for you to sign.”  
  
“Papers?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yeah, it releases you from any kind of responsibility,” Melanie informed him as she pushed the paper that was in the coffee table closer to Brian. “You won’t have to pay for his expenditures or anything like that.”  
  
Brian grabbed the paper and started reading it. He frowned and looked at Mel. “You want me to sign my rights over to you?”  
  
Melanie nodded with a smile. “We know you don’t want to be a parent. It’s not your kind of thing.”  
  
“Brian wants to be a father,” Justin pointed out. “Otherwise he wouldn’t be doing this.”  
  
“He’s doing us a favor, honey,” Lindsay pointed out. “Brian and I are best friends as well. I know what he wants and doesn’t.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly and looked at Brian. He could see Brian’s mood had rocketed down to the floor. He knew that the man was happy with the idea of having a kid and now Lindsay and Melanie were putting a dent to that.  
  
“Come on Brian,” Melanie said. “You know that what you really love is to be out partying all the time and tricking like the world is going to end.”  
  
Justin cleared his throat. “You don’t know Brian.”  
  
“Don’t take offense on what we’re saying but we know Brian for a lot more time than you,” Lindsay said.  
  
Brian was getting angry.  
  
“I see,” Justin said coldly.  
  
“So,” Melanie said.  
  
“So?” Brian asked.  
  
“We want you to sign your rights over to me when the baby is born,” Melanie told him. “Can you do it now so we’ll be over with?”  
  
“No way,” Justin said and then realized he had made a huge mistake. It wasn’t his assessment to say what went on and what didn’t.  
  
“This isn’t really your decision to make,” Melanie hissed.  
  
“Mel,” Brian spat out.  
  
“He’s not going to be the father Brian,” Lindsay pointed out. “He’s just some kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid,” Justin said slowly.  
  
“Right,” Melanie said smiling. “Look we’re just trying to do what’s best for the baby.”  
  
“And keeping Brian out of the picture is what’s best?” Justin asked. “He’ll be the father of this said baby.”  
  
“Honey,” Lindsay said. “Brian doesn’t want a kid. Melanie and I are just trying to have a family. We’re going to be the caregivers. We’ll give this kid whatever he or she needs, its how it’s going to work.”  
  
“I think you have the right idea,” Brian said as he got up. “You can get a pen, Mel.”  
  
Justin was so disappointed but he kept quiet.  
  
Melanie pulled out one as quickly as possible. “Here it is.”  
  
“Good now when you find the donor for the possible child you’ll be parenting to, you can give it to him,” Brian said as he put the paper back where he got it and rushed out of there.  
  
Justin got up slowly. He couldn’t believe it.  
  
Melanie was fuming. She glared at Justin momentarily. “We are the ones that are going to be the parents,” she explained. “So I need to have to have rights to him or her. You have to explain that to Brian.”  
  
“Me?” Justin asked. “If remember correctly I didn’t have a thing to do with this,” he said before he left them. Brian was waiting for him outside.  
  
“Brian, don’t go,” Lindsay told him. “I really want this baby.”  
  
“And I don’t?” Brian asked surprising even himself.  
  
“What’s with you?” Lindsay asked. “Why are you doing this? You have changed so much.”  
  
“For better,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“Look, let’s get real,” Melanie said. “You’re not fit to be a fulltime parent and even if you were you still need Lindsay to have the kid.”  
  
“Why, is she the only woman that can get pregnant?” Brian asked crossing his arms.  
  
Justin frowned and looked back at the girls. He couldn’t believe that they were making such a mess out of things. Planning to have a baby should be a wonderful thing.  
  
“We’ll still let you come and see our kid,” Melanie said.  
  
“You’ll let me,” Brian spit out. “Your kid? Jesus Christ! What the fuck was I thinking?”  
  
“Brian, please,” Lindsay said. “Do this for me.”  
  
Brian thought about it. His lips forming into a pout as he stared at both women.  
  
“Just come sign the papers,” Melanie told him trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
Brian smirked and turned around. He left them there without saying a word.  
  
Justin shrugged and ran after the brunet. He got on the ‘vette and quickly put on his seatbelt as Brian sped away. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian told him. “I really didn’t want a kid.”  
  
Justin frowned feeling guilty for having filled the brunet with so many dreams. He told Brian how great it would be to be a father, that he would be great for the job. He felt guilty that he had done all that. He could see that the brunet had though about it and it made him want it. He decided to keep his mouth shut from now on. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt the brunet. He wished he could have spared Brian from the awful moment they just had with the girls. He would do anything to keep Brian out of harm’s way.


	13. Role Playing Clashes With Reality

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta.  


* * *

“This is where he lives?” Daphne asked.  
  
“Yup,” Justin told her. Daphne had insisted enough about wanting to come see the loft so he just gave in. The sooner he did it the better since his best friend would stop nagging him to dead.  
  
“It’s great,” Daphne said. “He has good taste.”  
  
Justin laughed.  
  
“What?” Daphne asked.  
  
“You suddenly like him?” Justin said as he arched a brow.  
  
Daphne tried to keep a serious face but the smile broke out eventually. “More like love, Justin. I wish I was there to see him beat the crap out of that fucking thing that calls itself human,” she said and was so happy each time she thought about it.  
  
Justin shook his head. “Daphne, you scare me sometimes.”  
  
Daphne moved forward and hugged Justin. “I just care about you and get so mad when someone hurts you.”  
  
Justin smiled at her. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I wish I could do the same to help him, but beating two lesbians doesn’t seem like a rational thing to do. Plus they could probably take me on, at least Melanie.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Daphne asked.  
  
“You can’t say anything but,” Justin said and sighed. “Brian was going to donate his sperm to Lindsay and Melanie so they could have a child.”  
  
“Really?” Daphne asked.  
  
“But then they wanted him to sign his rights over,” Justin said.  
  
“And he didn’t want to?” Daphne asked as they went and sat down.  
  
“I think he would have done it for them if...if it wasn’t for me,” Justin said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Daphne asked intrigued to no end.  
  
“Brian had a rough time growing up,” Justin explained. “The girls kept saying that he wasn’t fit to be a parent. But then all this time I’ve been telling him how wonderful he would be for the job. How this child would love him and he would love his kid back. And I guess he started to see that, hoping that it was really true.”  
  
Daphne nodded slowly. “I see.”  
  
“And he really wanted it,” Justin smiled. “You could see it in his eyes.”  
  
Daphne put a hand on top of Justin’s. “It isn’t your fault in any way.”  
  
“Maybe if I had kept my mouth shut,” Justin pointed out. “We would all be expecting to see if Lindsay got pregnant or not,” he said. The blond wondered if things had been different if he wasn’t there. The last thing he wanted to do was screw Brian’s life. His head snapped to the sliding gray, metal door when it opened. He smiled seeing Brian.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Brian asked closing the door again. He walked over to them and loosened his tie. “What are you guys doing?”  
  
“I’m talking to Daph,” Justin answered. “She wanted to see the loft. She thinks it’s great.”  
  
Brian smiled at her. “You have a good taste.”  
  
Daphne smiled at the brunet.  
  
“Did you guys eat?” Brian asked.  
  
“I was going to prepare something,” Justin told him.  
  
“Nah,” Brian said. “Let’s go out and have something, on me.”  
  
“Cool,” Daphne said.  
  
“I’m going to go change,” Brian told them.  
  
“Please Daph,” Justin said. “The conversation we had never happened. I don’t want you talking about anything remotely close to the subject.”  
  
“Promise,” Daphne said. “You won’t hear it.”  
  
“Thank you,” Justin said getting up. “Let me go check if Brian needs anything.”  
  
Daphne nodded and waited for them. Brian was the first to come out of the bedroom. He had put on a pair of faded black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. She got up with a smile; she had judged Brian wrongly and couldn’t be any happier about that. Justin deserved to be happy.  
  
“He went to the bathroom,” Brian muttered. He never knew how to act around the woman.  
  
“That’s okay,” Daphne said. “And I wanted to say that I’m very happy that Justin met you.”  
  
Brian rubbed his chin as he looked at Daphne. He arched a brow and grinned. “You don’t say.”  
  
“Yeah,” Daphne replied. “He looks really happy now. You’re good for him.”  
  
Brian got serious but nodded nonetheless. He wondered if Justin was so happy because he was there or just because he had beat Cameron to a pulp.  
  
“And you know,” Daphne said coming close to the brunet. “I think you two are going to be together forever.”  
  
“Really?” Brian asked with a grin in place. “You could be wrong.”  
  
“I have a feeling,” Daphne said.  
  
“Right,” Brian answered amused. If Justin’s friend only knew the truth she wouldn’t be so sure.  
  
“And if you ever want to start a family you could let me know,” Daphne said.  
  
Brian arched a brow. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“Justin is my best friend you know,” Daphne informed him with a big smile. “And I wouldn’t mind having a kid for him or even you. I just want the two of you to be happy. You would make wonderful parents and I could drop by from time to time.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to think of the conversation.  
  
“I know I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m just letting you know. Justin wants to have a family someday and any way I can help him makes me happy. But don’t say anything to him,” Daphne quickly added. “If he knew about it he would want to have the family yesterday. It could be our secret for some day.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin said as he excited the bathroom and walked to where Daphne and Brian were. “Hey, I’m ready.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said as he looked at Daphne. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re amazing.”  
  
Daphne blushed and smiled widely. Justin had only but a brief moment to wonder what her friend and Brian had talked about before they left the loft.  
  
***  
  
Justin sat down on the booth and Brian was across from him. He knew that the person that Brian was on the phone with was Lindsay. He didn’t know what he was going to say when the phone call was over; by the looks of it the discussion wasn’t going too good.  
  
“Look I have to go,” Brian said. “Justin’s here.”  
  
Justin smiled shyly and waited.  
  
“I don’t fucking care what you have to say,” Brian growled and hung up. He put the cell phone down and stared at the table. He was brooding over the conversation that he’d have with Lindsay.  
  
“Uh, is everything okay?” Justin asked very slowly.  
  
“Fine,” Brian snapped.  
  
“Right,” Justin replied and shook his head. “I didn’t do anything to you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Brian told him. “I didn’t mean to be so...is just that...everything is so fucked.”  
  
“Hello guys,” the waiter said. “I’m Dean. I’m new here.”  
  
“And I care why?” Brian asked angrily.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Let me have the pink plate special, thank you.”  
  
“Coming right over,” the man said. “And you want?” he asked the brunet.  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian answered. “Could I have that?”  
  
“Certainly,” Dean informed him as he moved away quickly.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be ironic if they had a plate like that?” Justin asked and laughed.  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes at the blond. “Shut up. That’s not funny.”  
  
“Someone is in a mood,” Justin whispered as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Brian sighed and threw his head back. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he accepted to have a kid with Lindsay. He must have been high. He looked to the side and stared at the blond. It was because Justin had told him to do what he wanted. Now he wondered what had made him thought he wanted a child.  
  
“Stop brooding, Brian,” Justin said. He leaned close and caressed Brian’s face. “Do you want me to suck you off?” he asked in a husky voice.  
  
Brian used his tongue in cheek expression and gave the blond a look that spoke volumes. Justin laughed and got up to go to the bathroom with Brian right on his tail. He didn’t even know why he asked Brian such a question when the answer was obvious.  
  
“In here,” Justin said as he got into one of the stalls.  
  
Brian followed and closed the door. He pushed Justin against it and kissed him hard. When the younger man tried to get on his knees Brian didn’t let him. He turned Justin around slowly and started sucking on his lover’s neck.  
  
“Ah,” Justin sighed with pleasure. He smiled and his eyes closed when Brian pushed his hard on against him. He just pushed back wanting nothing else to have the brunet inside of him.  
  
Brian kept quiet as he did everything he had to do to get inside his blond. Then they were both moaning as they fuck. At one point there was a guy that had come into the restroom and they had stopped. Brian just kept kissing Justin’s shoulders and caressing the alabaster skin wherever he could. Justin was trying not to lose his mind and hoping that the guy left already.  
  
Then they were back to business and Brian was plunging into the blond. He even took it slow to torture Justin and the blond ended up burying his nails on his thighs to make him move. When the brunet couldn’t hold on his own urges he hammered into the blond like there was no tomorrow. The two of them exploded and tried to be as quiet as possible about it.  
  
“God,” Brian growled and pulled out of Justin. He quickly pulled his pants up before he attacked Justin’s mouth.  
  
Justin was the first to pull away. “I think we should go,” Justin said when Brian seemed like he wanted them to stay there forever. “I think our food might be ready.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian agreed with a smile. He was definitely feeling much better. He and Justin got cleaned up as fast as they could before they left the restroom.  
  
They sat back down and everyone was looking at them. Justin was aware that they knew what he and Brian had been doing. He couldn’t help but smile a bit about it. If Debbie had been working that day she would have chew them a new one. A few seconds after sitting down the waiter was there with Justin’s food.  
  
“Here you go,” the guy said smiling at Justin.  
  
Justin smiled back. “Thanks,” he said.  
  
“You can go back to do your job,” Brian spat out.  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes at the brunet. “You don’t have to be mean,” he told the man after the waiter had left. But he was smiling nonetheless at Brian’s odd behavior. It was like the man was jealous.  
  
“He’s gawking at you,” Brian pointed out and with the arm that was already draped over Justin’s shoulder he pulled the blond closer.  
  
“You really know how to act,” Justin whispered with a smile.  
  
Brian grunted. “Whatever.”  
  
“Were you jealous?” Justin asked moving closer to the brunet. He kissed Brian’s cheek a few times showing his affection.  
  
“Stop that,” Brian said. “I don’t do jealousy.”  
  
“So, you were just pretending,” Justin pointed out with a smile.  
  
“Right,” Brian replied. “Now eat your food.”  
  
“In a minute,” Justin said as his right hand landed on Brian’s chest and started caressing him through the fabric. He was now kissing Brian’s jaw line and sometimes his neck.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked irritated.  
  
“Pretending to show you how much in love I am with you,” Justin said in a really low voice.  
  
Brian nodded slowly as his lips rolled into his mouth and one eyebrow arched up. He laughed a bit when he heard Justin laughing, it was clear that the blond had been joking. But he looked at the blond thinking that if it was all a pretense why it felt so real.  
  
***  
  
Brian looked himself in the mirror yet again. He liked what he saw there. He was ready to go to Babylon now. He turned to look at Justin who was sitting Indian style on the bed drawing something. “Why aren’t you getting ready?”  
  
“For what?” Justin asked frowning but didn’t look away from his sketchpad.  
  
“We told the guys we were going to Babylon,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“I’m not going,” Justin replied.  
  
“Why not?” Brian asked frowning as he moved to get some cologne.  
  
“I don’t want to go,” Justin told him. “I’m tired.”  
  
“Come on,” Brian said. “It’s going to be fun.”  
  
Justin shook his head.  
  
“Come on,” Brian insisted.  
  
“Brian,” Justin hissed and got up turning around to look at the brunet. “I said I didn’t want to go. I’m sorry, okay? But I won’t die if I’m not in a freaking club all of the time!”  
  
Brian shrugged. “I’ll go then.”  
  
“Then you go,” Justin said.  
  
“Fine,” Brian said one last time.  
  
“Fine,” Justin replied. He didn’t even know why he was arguing with the man.  
  
The brunet took his keys and walked to the door. He looked at the bedroom and part of him wanted to stay. But since he was already dressed he thought; he might as well go. He didn’t think about it any longer and left. When he arrived at the club he felt like something was wrong but didn’t pay mind to it; it wasn’t because he was missing the blond. That would be crazy, Brian rationalized.  
  
At the bar he found Emmett talking to some guy that wasn’t half bad. He got close to them and put his arm around Emmett. “Who are you trying to pervert now?”  
  
Emmett laughed. “Brian, this is my friend Mark. We just met and we have so much in common.”  
  
“Like half a brain that makes one?” Brian asked jokingly.  
  
“Don’t listen to him,” Emmett said and turned around before he looked at Brian. “Where is Justin?”  
  
“He stayed home,” Brian informed him.  
  
“You better behave, Brian,” Emmett warned him and then grabbed Mark’s hand. “Let’s go dance.”  
  
“Whatever,” Brian whispered to himself. He asked for a drink and enjoyed it while he watched the throbbing mass in front of him.  
  
Ted was watching the brunet from afar but didn’t go near him. He wanted to see if Brian was going to go after anyone. He had been expecting for Justin to be with him but apparently that wasn’t the case.  
  
“Hey,” a guy about Justin’s height approached Brian. “Want to dance?”  
  
“Sure,” the brunet said to the dark haired twink in front of him. It looked like he was about to have a good time.  
  
Brian let the guy do what he wanted. The young man was showing every move he had and the brunet thought he wasn’t half bad. The twink had a great butt but it couldn’t compare to Justin’s, now that was a great ass, Brian thought.  
  
“I’ve been watching you,” the trick said.  
  
“Is that so?” Brian asked pulling the guy closer to him by the hips.  
  
The younger man rubbed against Brian. He was happy to see that Brian was enjoying it. “I want you to fuck me so hard.”  
  
The brunet didn’t need to be told twice. “Backroom now,” Brian growled in the boy’s ear.  
  
The trick was more than happy to do as Brian said. They passed Todd in their way in and then Brian found a place where to fuck the kid. He put his back to the wall so the kid could suck him first.  
  
“I’ve been dreaming about this,” the guy told Brian as he got on his knees. “I’m Joshua.”  
  
“I’m not here to talk,” Brian said as he unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out. He put his hand behind the trick’s neck pulling him closer. He felt the wet mouth enveloped him but it didn’t felt right. It wasn’t anything like when Justin sucked him. He sighed with frustration but didn’t move away. He wished he didn’t think of Justin at that precise moment but somehow that’s all that was in his mind.  
  
“Do you like it?” the trick stopped to ask Brian.  
  
“Jesus,” Brian muttered and made the guy stand up. Maybe he would have better luck fucking the guy. He quickly reached for a condom and opened it. He put it on and positioned himself at the guy’s entrance.  
  
“Aren’t you going to prepare me?” the guy asked.  
  
“The condom has lube,” Brian said as he started to push in. He closed his eyes and he swore he heard Justin moaning. “God,” he groaned in frustration.  
  
“Yes,” the trick moaned.  
  
“Shut up,” Brian ordered. Then he proceeded to fuck the man. It was like he wasn’t even there. He pictured himself fucking Justin instead and that’s what helped him reach nirvana. When he was done he pulled out of the guy not sure if the kid had come or not and left the place quickly.  
  
After Brian left the backroom he decided to go home. He was not having any kind of fun there. Justin was going to be happy to see him. As he got on his car he looked at the club and swallowed hard. He was thinking that something was definitely wrong because he and Justin were pretending to be together but for some reason he felt guilty that he just cheated on his non-real-boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Emmett arrived at the diner and rushed to meet with the guys. He sat down next to Michael. “Guys! Isn’t it a beautiful morning?”  
  
“What the fuck is up with you?” Brian asked. “You got laid. That Marco guy.”  
  
“One thing does not have to do with the other,” Emmett pointed out and laughed. “But it sure helps when he’s just gorgeous. And his name is Mark.”  
  
Ben laughed as he listened to Emmett. Brian shrugged not caring about the guy’s name.  
  
“It was magical and...hey, where is Justin?” Emmett asked. “I thought he would be here.”  
  
Brian cleared his throat. “He couldn’t make it,” he left out the part that when he got to the loft, Justin was gone. Then on top of it was the fact that when he tried to call the younger man he would get no answer.  
  
“Why? Is he okay?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Drop it,” Michael said. “We already tried asking about him and Brian almost took my head off.”  
  
“I did not,” Brian said angrily. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“Six months is over,” Ted said smiling. “This is where the tough shit starts, huh?”  
  
“Teddy,” Emmett said and shook his head. “Leave Brian alone, if he’s having problems with Justin is not our business.”  
  
“I’m not having problems with Justin,” Brian snapped at them. “Jesus fuck!”  
  
“Right,” Ted said and grinned. “We’ll try to believe you, okay?”  
  
Brian took a deep breath and tried not to think about Justin. He didn’t know why they were fighting. Things seemed to be going so well and then he had argued with the blond and gone to Babylon where he had fucked up big time. And now Justin was avoiding him and it was killing him for some reason.  
  
“Let’s talk about what’s coming next,” Ted said.  
  
“What’s that?” Brian asked grabbing his cup of coffee.  
  
“Living arrangements,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“Hold on a moment,” Michael protested and stabbed his hash brown with his fork. He was not letting such thing happen no matter how much he wanted Justin and Brian to be closer. If it didn’t work Justin would be fucked up. “I don’t remember that being part of the plan.”  
  
“This is what the etc. part was referring to,” Ted said smiling.  
  
“You don’t expect me to ask Justin to move in with me?” Brian asked. “What happens when we’re done? He would leave everything behind to move with me and then he will have nothing. Where is he going to go? Are you going to take him in?”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Ted said.  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes at the man. “Don’t make me fire you, Theodore.”  
  
Emmett sighed. “Moving together was never discussed. So it’s not going to happen.”  
  
“Yeah,” Michael agreed.  
  
“Justin’s coming this way,” Emmett said. “Hey honey!”  
  
“Hi,” Justin said dryly and looked at Brian. “Can we talk?”  
  
Brian frowned and got up slowly.  
  
Justin walked a few steps away from the booth and then turned around. He crossed his arms as Brian stared at him like he just had lost his mind.  
  
“What’s going on?” Brian asked.  
  
“I receive a note,” Justin said and looked around. He moved closer to Brian and started whispering. “It said that you were with a trick.”  
  
Brian frowned. “We’re not together, remember?” he asked in the same hush tone.  
  
“I fucking know that,” Justin spat out. He was angry for so many reasons, actually no, he was angry that Brian had gone fucking someone else but that wasn’t the problem at the moment. He had even hoped for it to be a lie, but apparently by Brian’s reaction it wasn’t. “I’m just telling you because it could have been one of your friends.”  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“What if they are doing this to make us fight? Should I start ranting like a mad man now?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian grabbed Justin by the arm and pulled him to the side so two guys could go by. “If we fight I am not getting on my knees and begging you to take me back. And I’m definitely not buying flowers to say sorry.”  
  
“Should I slap you?” Justin asked and grinned a bit.  
  
Brian’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
“It would make it more believable,” Justin said. “Then I’ll go away for a few days and suddenly make a grand appearance again.”  
  
“Okay,” Brian answered.  
  
Justin slapped Brian on the face, not to hard, it was only for show.  
  
“Justin!” Brian yelled as he touched his face. When he said okay it was for the plan not the slap. “Fuck you!”  
  
“You’re an asshole!” Justin hissed. “I don’t want to ever see you again! How could you do this?!”  
  
Brian stared at Justin but didn’t say anything.  
  
“You could say something,” Justin whispered.  
  
“No, I’m okay,” Brian muttered and looked back at his friends that were staring at them; everyone was. He sighed and looked back at the blond. He pinched the bridge of his nose and moved closer to Justin. “Justin...”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it!” Justin yelled as he pulled away from the brunet when Brian tried to grab his arm. “We’re through!”  
  
Brian raised his eyebrows up waiting for Justin to leave.  
  
“Uh!” Justin shouted. “I hate you!” he yelled and turned around leaving the diner finally.  
  
Brian rubbed his cheek and slowly turned around and walked towards his friends.  
  
“Did that just happen?” Michael asked. “What did you do?”  
  
“I fucked up,” Brian explained. “I fucked someone and he found out about it.”  
  
“No shit,” Ted said smiling. “That means you should start writing me that check.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked. “Don’t I get a chance to ask him for forgiveness?”  
  
“You would do that?” Ted asked and laughed.  
  
“Well,” Brian said as he rubbed the cheek yet again. “You said I could grovel.”  
  
“He looked pretty mad to me,” Ted pointed out. “You would grovel?”  
  
Emmett started laughing out of the blue like a total maniac. The guys were surprised to see him. As much as the taller man tried to control his laughter he just couldn’t do it.  
  
“What the fuck are you laughing about?” Michael asked.  
  
“Six months are over,” Emmett pointed out. “So the tough shit really starts.”  
  
Ben shook his head. He had truly been surprised to see the blond slapping Brian. “You hurt him.”  
  
“He hurt me,” Brian said as he glared at Ted. “I’ll fix this.”  
  
“Good luck,” Ted called as Brian grabbed his cell phone and got out of there. “It’s a good day today.”  
  
“I’m ashamed to call you my friend,” Emmett said as he got up from the booth. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“What?” Ted asked.  
  
Michael shook his head and kept on eating his breakfast. He had to help Brian somehow. He knew Brian wasn’t big with apologies and the brunet would need a miracle to get Justin back. “I’ll help him get back Justin,” he said to Ben.  
  
“You can’t,” Ted protested.  
  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Michael hissed. “He’s my best friend and I care for him and also for Justin.”  
  
“Then the faster Justin goes away the sooner this will be over,” Ted pointed out. “Justin would have time to heal.”  
  
Michael glared at Ted. “Fuck you,” he said. He got up and left the dinner.  
  
“I don’t think is such a good day for you after all,” Ben pointed out as he got up as well.  
  
Ted looked around the dinner and wondered if winning the bet was worth it. It looked like the better things got for him, they really didn’t.


	14. You Wouldn't Dare

  
Author's notes: This chapter is a bit hard to take.  You've been warned.  Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

AN: Don’t hate me!!! It’s all the muse!! Thanks to my betas H and A.  


* * *

  
  
“Sorry,” Justin said and kissed Brian on the offended cheek. “Sorry,” he repeated and kissed the same spot again. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he kept on saying and after each sorry there was a kiss. “So sorry,” he said and licked the hurt spot.  
  
Brian had his eyes closed with Justin sitting on top of him with his legs at each side. He smiled when he felt the wet tongue soothing him. He gripped Justin’s butt as the blond’s licks went down his neck. “You have to pay now little boy.”  
  
“Do I really?” Justin asked smirking.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Brian said in a husky voice. Suddenly he pulled back as he held the blond at arms length. “I still can’t fucking believe you slapped me.”  
  
“You said okay,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“I wasn’t agreeing to that part of the plan,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“You didn’t say that,” Justin answered. “I can’t read your mind.”  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Bri. I would never hit you for real,” Justin assured him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Whatever,” Brian said as he his hands rested on the blond’s backside.  
  
“I didn’t hit you that hard anyways,” Justin pointed out. “It was more to shock and awe the public standing by.”  
  
“No shit,” Brian said shaking his head.  
  
“You can spank me if you want to make me pay,” Justin said sexily and arched a brow. He laughed as he rubbed his erection against Brian’s.  
  
“I just might,” Brian informed him with a smirk in place. His hands went inside Justin’s jeans and he squeezed the blond’s firm globes.  
  
Justin moaned and closed his eyes as his head dropped on Brian’s left shoulder. He bit his lower lip as Brian’s fingers ran along his crack. He was happy that he had been wearing a pair of old jeans that were a size bigger and Brian had room to do whatever he wanted.  
  
“Take it off,” Brian growled. He wanted to be inside the blond so bad.  
  
Justin got up and started stripping. He was about to straddle Brian again but the phone started ringing. He frowned and looked at Brian. “It could be from work.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “Forget it. Come here,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
“I will be real quick. Donald might need me and he goes crazy if he can’t find me. He will come here,” Justin told Brian.  
  
Brian frowned. “Be quick.”  
  
“I will,” Justin promised and went to answer it. It was Cameron and before he could hang up the man said what he needed to said before he hung up himself. The blond stood there holding on to the phone and frightened like never before.  
  
Brian came searching for Justin when the blond seemed to be taking forever. When he looked at the blond he rushed to him. “Justin,” he said as he made the blond look at him. “What the fuck happened?”  
  
Justin only stared at Brian.  
  
“Is your friend alright? Your family?” Brian asked desperate to know something. “What?!”  
  
“It was...Cam,” Justin said and his voice sounded like the air had been punched out of him.  
  
Brian frowned and took the phone away from Justin’s death grip. He placed it back on the cradle and examined Justin. He could see that whatever the man had said was affecting the blond immensely. “What did he want?” Brian asked angrily.  
  
Justin shook his head and slowly got into the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself without the strength to move away.  
  
“Tell me,” Brian demanded as he squatted in from of Justin. “Justin, come on. Tell me, please.”  
  
“He said,” Justin started but stopped. “Nothing.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me. I know he said something and it’s got you like this,” Brian said as he ended up sitting on the floor as well. “You look so pale.”  
  
Justin then straddled Brian’s lap and hugged him tightly. Brian was surprised as he held the blond. The fair skin man was shaking. He caressed the back of Justin’s head to try and soothe him. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he felt like he was going to break into a million peaces. Justin was breaking apart and he didn’t know what to do.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Brian whispered. He knew he had never called Justin that but for some reason it felt right. The blond was his baby and he wanted to protect him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said as tears started to fall. He moved back and stared at the brunet. He was looking at the man like he had never seen him before.  
  
“Tell me,” Brian said softly.  
  
“He said he was going to kill me,” Justin admitted finally. “That if I didn’t go back with him he would slash my neck.”  
  
“That fucking bastard,” Brian growled.  
  
“And that...that he would kill you and make me watch,” Justin told him.  
  
“That’s not going to happen,” Brian assured him. He didn’t care if he had to go everywhere with Justin next to him and army to watch over the blond.  
  
“He means it,” Justin said. “I know he does.”  
  
“Shhh,” Brian told him. “I’ll take care of you, Justin. Please, calm down. Trust me.”  
  
Justin wanted to believe the brunet but he was scared. He didn’t care if Cameron did something to him; he was terrified that the man could do something to Brian.  
  
***  
  
Justin smiled from where he was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. when Brian arrived. Brian closed the door to the loft and smiled a bit when Justin was there to receive him. The older man kissed the blond hard and started backing Justin into the kitchen counter.  
  
“Miss me?” Brian asked as he put the bag of food on the counter.  
  
“Yes,” Justin told him. “I’m starving.”  
  
Brian laughed and kissed the blond again but this time the kiss ended up quicker. He let Justin get to the food. He stood behind the blond nibbling on his neck. “I’m hungry too,” he said and chuckled.  
  
Justin laughed. He had been scared that Brian had taken so much time to get back. He must have called him twenty times in less than an hour. When he had said he was going with the brunet Brian refused saying that Justin was staying inside. He would have fight Brian but he saw the man’s eyes, aside from dead set determination there was fear, fear for him.  
  
“This is really good,” Justin said after he swallowed. “Taste it.”  
  
Brian did by kissing Justin. He pulled back and licked his lips. “Delicious.”  
  
Justin smiled widely at Brian. They were acting like total fools. He wondered what that meant. He sighed and decided not to think about it. It was only going to hurt him later.  
  
“When are we getting back together?” Brian asked.  
  
“What? Oh,” Justin said and shrugged. “You tell me.”  
  
“We should come up with a plan,” Brian said. “How about you coming into the dinner and saying you can’t live without my cock?”  
  
“I think not,” Justin said and then laughed.  
  
“Maybe we could...” Brian started talking and stopped.  
  
“What?” Justin asked. He turned his head sideways to look at Brian.  
  
Brian turned the blond around slowly. “Maybe we could do it right now.”  
  
Justin frowned not sure what Brian meant.  
  
“I would start by saying sorry and you’d know I mean it,” Brian told the blond. “And that it didn’t mean anything,” he related and he pulled Justin closer to him. “That it would never in a million years compare to you,” he whispered on Justin’s ear.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and his arms slowly came around Brian. Now they were hugging each other with silence reigning over them. There was nothing else to say.  
  
Brian cleared his throat as he pulled back. “You’re food is getting cold.”  
  
“Right,” Justin muttered as he turned around. He took his plate and walked with it to the table. He had served some food for Brian and he knew that the brunet would follow. He wondered what it all meant. Brian saying sorry to him and he knew Brian was serious. He didn’t want to get his hopes up so he pushed it to the back of his head, trying to read Brian was going to be harder than he thought possible.  
  
They ate in silence, a comfortable silence. When they were done they didn’t move away. They started talking about Cameron but that only upset Justin and made Brian angry. They decided not to talk about it. Justin got up and got them a couple of beers.  
  
“Want to go out for a while?” Brian asked. “We could go see Michael and Ben or...”  
  
“No,” Justin answered before the brunet could continue. He didn’t feel like going out just to another apartment. He was tired of being locked up and yet part of him was scared to go out.  
  
“What do you want to do then?” Brian asked.  
  
“Do you have to ask?” The blond questioned the older man. He got up and sat on the table in front of Brian. “Fuck me.”  
  
Brian smiled as he leaned back. “I’m not in the mood,” he said but they both knew he was playing.  
  
Justin shrugged and slowly started to take off his clothes. When he was done he knew that Brian was more than ready to pounce on him. He just sat there calmly trying not to lose the game they were playing.  
  
“Fuck it,” Brian said as he got up. He pulled the blond up and then he threw Justin over his shoulder and took him to the bedroom. As soon as they reached it the brunet threw the younger man on the bed.  
  
Justin laughed and got on his knees. He moved closer to Brian and slowly started to take Brian’s clothes off. He took his time enjoying each part of Brian’s body. He caressed the man’s skin and then started planting kisses wherever he felt like it.  
  
Brian watched the blond as Justin did wonders to him. The blond made him sit down on the bed and he complied. Justin got of the bed and into the floor in front of Brian. He kissed Brian’s mouth slowly enjoying every bit of it. He pushed his tongue inside of Brian and tasted his lover. He pulled back and gave Brian a devilish smile.  
  
The brunet could only sit there as Justin slowly started to kiss him on his neck, his chest, his stomach and then he reached his hard on. His eyes automatically closed as Justin’s mouth encased him. He groaned his approval to the things Justin was doing to him. His hips started to move on their own and he grabbed Justin’s head.  
  
The younger man gripped Brian’s thighs as he deep throated him. He loved to suck Brian’s cock so much. If he could take it as a profession he would. One of his hands moved to Brian’s sac and he started massaging it. He knew that the man was so close and he didn’t want anything more but to taste the man.  
  
“Mmmr ah,” Brian groaned as he spilled his cum down Justin’s throat. He opened his eyes to see Justin licking him clean. He pulled the blond to him and kissed him hard. He grabbed Justin’s cock but the blond stopped him.  
  
“I want you inside of me,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian turned them around and pushed Justin further in the bed. He grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He inserted a finger inside the blond and Justin moaned. He took his time knowing that he was making Justin lose his mind.  
  
“Fuck me already,” Justin said after a while. He didn’t know how long it had been but it felt like days since he’d been laying there waiting for Brian.  
  
Brian laughed a bit before he reached for a condom. He opened it with his mouth and then rolled the rubber down his cock. He turned the blond around and made him get on his knees. Then he didn’t lose anytime in getting inside the warm cavern. His hands ran up and down the sweaty body under him.  
  
They started moving as one both of them knowing what the other liked. Brian would slow down after a while knowing that Justin liked it slow. He would kiss Justin’s neck and play with his cock to get him almost over the edge but not quite. Justin would squeeze his walls around Brian’s dick trying to give him more pleasure and moan loudly as pleasure coursed through him.  
  
The taller man gripped Justin’s hips as he kneeled behind the blond and started fucking his lover hard and fast. He couldn’t control himself when it came to the blond; he just lost all sane thought. Justin gripped the sheets with both hands as the brunet hammered inside of him. One of his hands reached for his cock that was hard as rock and leaking pre cum. He started touching himself and the older man stopped him.  
  
“I want to cum,” Justin moaned as he pushed back against Brian again and again, faster and faster.  
  
Brian pulled Justin towards him so they were both kneeling as they moved. The young man fit perfectly in Brian’s arm. The fair skin man threw his head back and the brunet started kissing Justin’s neck. Then Brian pulled his lover’s head close and kissed him roughly. His hand reached for Justin’s penis and he started jerking him. It didn’t take long for Justin to spill his juices which triggered Brian’s orgasm.  
  
The two of them fell forward gasping for air. None of them seem to be in a rush to move away. Justin kept his eyes closed the whole time and after a while they started to move again. Brian started by playing with Justin’s hair while the blond purred from time to time.  
  
“You’re hair is getting long,” Brian pointed out as he played with the blond’s damp locks.  
  
Justin nodded slowly. He felt like he was in heaven at the moment. “I have to cut it soon.”  
  
“I like it,” Brian told him. He slowly pulled out of his lover even thought he didn’t want to. He kneeled on the bed and took off the condom. He tied it up and threw it to the side of the bed before his body blanketed the lithe man again.  
  
Justin purred with contentment. His head was resting on the bed and his line of sight was to the right. He smiled when Brian interlaced his fingers with his. It was like he was dreaming, everything was so perfect. He didn’t wanted things to change, but he knew that he couldn’t daydream of what it could be. He just made it a point to enjoy each little moment to the max.  
  
Brian sighed with happiness. He wondered if he ever felt like he did at that moment. He looked at his hand with Justin’s and it felt foreign to him and yet it wasn’t freaking him out. He wondered if they would have more moments like that, away from everyone. He liked being with the blond, not that he was telling anyone, it was just not him. And yet he knew he could have more of those weird moments just as long as it was with the blond.  
  
***  
  
Justin went inside his apartment and locked the door. He went to the bedroom to get some clothes and then moved to his studio to go get a few things he needed before he headed back to the loft. He grabbed his cell phone when it started ringing.  
  
“How’s my baby boy doing?” Brian asked and laughed. He would call Justin that each time they played sex games or wanted the blond to get horny.  
  
Justin smiled from ear to ear. He closed his eyes remembering the night they had before but snapped out of it quickly. “Huh, I went out for a while. I’m at my apartment. I needed to pick a few stuff,” he replied. Part of him was happy that Brian worried so much about him but he was starting to feel trapped like he couldn’t do things on his own. If he had stayed at the loft one more minute he would have jumped.  
  
Brian frowned not liking it one bit. “You should have told me and I would have gone with you.”  
  
“You’re working, Brian,” Justin informed him like the brunet didn’t know it. “It’s okay. I’m being careful, promise.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Fine, I’ll see you at home.”  
  
“You bet,” Justin assured him.  
  
“Later,” Brian told him.  
  
“Later,” Justin echoed. He hung up and went to the kitchen to check the fridge. He hadn’t been there in almost two weeks. He knew that some of the food in there was bound to have gone bad by now.  
  
“Hello Justin,” Cameron said as he entered the kitchen silently. He had been hiding from the blond since Justin arrived at the apartment. He had wanted to surprise the fair skin man.  
  
Justin turned around and backed away. His heart was pounding in his ribcage like never before. He was terrified of what was going to happen. The first thing that ran through his mind was that Cameron was going to kill him and he would never see Brian again. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”  
  
“I kept a spare,” Cameron informed him. “I knew that there would come a day when I would need it.”  
  
Justin’s breathing started to speed up. He looked at the only way he could run out of there and Cameron was blocking it. He wished he was taller and stronger then he wouldn’t have any problem getting by the man.  
  
“I’m very disappointed,” Cameron said taking a step forward. “You don’t listen,” he gritted through his teeth. He had been in the apartment for three days waiting for the blond to get back. He had almost given up but he was glad that he didn’t.  
  
Justin swallowed hard and reached for his phone. “Get out of my house!”  
  
Cameron rushed towards him and took the phone. He threw it away with force making sure it would break. The item crashed on the floor and just like it was intended it broke apart. Then he grabbed Justin by the neck. He pushed him back and laughed when he saw Justin’s terrified face. “So pathetic.”  
  
“Let me go,” Justin grunted.  
  
“You’ve been a bad boy, Jus,” Cameron said and then pushed Justin with all his might.  
  
Justin hit his back and fell to the floor. He groaned and could hear the man laughing. He got up slowly and the first thing he could hold on to he threw it at Cameron. Then he kept doing the same but each time Cam evaded each one of them. Justin grabbed the toaster and threw it with all his might at the man. Cameron ducked and the thing ended smashing through the window.  
  
“Too bad,” Cameron said. He laughed and shook his head. “I don’t like this. You’re making me very angry.”  
  
Justin then tried to run away but Cameron grabbed him by the arm. Then he punched him hard on the face. Justin fell down holding a bloody noise. Then Cameron kicked him while he was on the floor, making the blond fall sideways and hit his head hard.  
  
“See what happens when you don’t listen,” Cameron shouted. “I tried to be good with you. It was supposed to be better this time. But no, you wanted to be with that asshole who doesn’t love you!”  
  
Justin groaned as he got on his hands and knees trying to stand up. Cameron grabbed Justin by the hair and pulled him up. Then he slapped Justin a few times as hard as he could before pushing Justin down again with force.  
  
“You would listen to me from now on,” Cameron told him then he kicked the younger man hard on the stomach. “Right, Justin?”  
  
“No!” Justin yelled with all his might as he groaned with pain. He didn’t care if the man killed him. He wasn’t going to succumb to Cameron any longer. He knew that he could do better than the man. He was better than that and he could see it now.  
  
“Wrong answer,” Cameron said as he bent over Justin. Then he punched the blond once again, this time on Justin’s left side of the face. He smiled seeing that Justin was in pain. He was certain that would teach the blond and make him change his mind. He grabbed Justin and started pulling him up.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” Justin yelled.  
  
Cameron turned the blond around. He grabbed Justin by the back of the head and banged his head with the kitchen counter. He did it a couple of times trying to make the blond weaken and so he would be easy to handle.  
  
“No,” Justin said weakly. For a few moments after he had been hit he didn’t know where he was. Then the other man was pushing him over the counter and pushing his pants down. It was like he had never left Cameron. He was back where he had found himself many times before. He closed his eyes wanting it all to stop.  
  
“You need to learn your place Justin,” Cameron hissed as he pulled Justin’s arms back to hold him in place.  
  
Justin tried to struggle against the man but couldn’t pull away. Cameron pushed inside of him raw and without preparation. Justin yelled in pain and frustration, tears fell freely as he tried to fight his attacker. But his hands were pulled back and he had no leverage to push away or fight the man. For a moment he didn’t move just wanting time to move on as fast as possible and Cameron be done with him; like he used to do before.  
  
“You’ll obey me,” Cameron spat out. “You’re mine! You’ve just forgotten.”  
  
Justin shook as his crying got more elaborated.  
  
“This is that pricks fault,” Cameron said as he hammered inside the blond. “And I’m going to take care of him when he comes here.”  
  
“No!” Justin yelled as he tried to push Cameron away. He didn’t know how but suddenly he had the strength he needed and managed to pull one arm free. He tried grabbing something near him but there wasn’t anything. He tried to hit Cameron with his elbow but couldn’t. Then it happened, his elbow hit rock solid against Cameron’s face.  
  
“Fuck!” Cameron shouted and his left hand went to the left side of his head where Justin hit him. “You little fucker.”  
  
Justin took the opportunity to push himself off the counter with all his might. They both fell backwards making Cameron hit his head when he hit the floor. Even thought the blond was hurt he moved away quickly. He cried as he pulled his pants up and then he got up. Without thinking it he grabbed one of his kitchen knives to defend himself.  
  
“Come here, Justin,” Cameron said getting up slowly. One of his hands was on the back of his head where he had gotten hit. “I’m not done with you!” he yelled angrily; now more pissed than before.  
  
“Get out...of my...apartment,” Justin hissed. His hand was trembling and his eyes were full of unshed tears. But slowly he was controlling all that. He was taking a stand and god help him he was going to win that battle.  
  
Cameron laughed. “Come on. We know you don’t have it in you.”  
  
“I’m serious!” he shouted and gripped the knife tighter.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare, Justin,” Cameron said smiling. “Now come here and don’t be stupid. You’re pissing me off.”  
  
Justin shook his head and stood his ground. He didn’t know what to do, he just couldn’t think straight. All he could do at the moment was stay put. His head hurt so much among other things but he wasn’t giving up.  
  
“Come here,” Cameron said moving forward to grab the blond.  
  
Everything happened so fast like it was just a thought more than an act. They started fighting over the knife and fell to the floor. The blond managed to stab Cameron once on the gut. The cut was deep and after it was done Justin twisted the knife and pulled it out. The blood rushed out as Cameron’s body fell down.  
  
“Help me,” Cameron grunted as his hands tried to cover the wound and stop the blood from spilling out.  
  
Justin let the knife drop to the floor and he slowly backed away. In his line of vision was Cameron’s bloody body. The man was trembling and gasping for air while he grunted in pain. But Justin wasn’t seeing that, the blond was enclosing himself in his own world. He wrapped his arms around himself as he bent his knees and then he started rocking. All he wanted to do was forget that he ever knew Cameron. He wanted to believe that he was okay even if he was, at the moment, crumbling to pieces.


	15. Don't Lie To Yourself

  
Author's notes: Enjoy!  


* * *

Thanks to my beta Helen.  


* * *

  
  
Brian parked in the hospital and rushed inside. He was out of his mind not sure what was going on. Daphne had called him to tell him that the blond was at the hospital but she hadn’t told him anything else. When he got to where she was Justin’s parents where there as well.  
  
“I got here as fast as I could,” Brian said. “What’s going on?”  
  
Daphne grabbed Brian by the arm. “I have to talk to you.”  
  
Brian let her take him away. “Daphne, please, where is he? What the fuck happened?”  
  
Daphne sighed and got ready to relate the story all over again. She was tired of repeating it to everyone but Brian had to know. She could see the desperation in his eyes setting in. “I called Justin earlier to see if he could lend me his laptop because mine was acting up and I needed to do some work. I have a key so I decided to drop by.”  
  
Brian was trying to be patient and let her tell the story but it was killing him. He only wanted a straight answer of what had happened.  
  
“When I got there,” Daphne closed and opened her eyes quickly trying to keep the tears at bay. “I found Justin in the kitchen with...I called the cops really quick Brian,” she informed him and wished she hadn’t been so quick about it. If she had waited a bit longer Cameron wouldn’t have survived. “Cameron had come into the apartment and attacked Justin.”  
  
Brian ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head.  
  
“He’s okay,” Daphne whispered with sadness in her voice.  
  
Brian sighed knowing that Justin shouldn’t have been alone. He should have gone to the blond as soon as he knew that he was alone in the apartment. He hadn’t wanted to make the blond feel imprisoned so he had let him be. Now he regretted it like nothing in his life.  
  
“He hit him really badly and he...” Daphne said and stopped then. She swallowed and looked up at Brian. “He raped him.”  
  
Brian looked at the floor and his eyes stung. He shook his head and turned around towards the wall. His hands firmly planted on the wall as he tried to breathe. Daphne went to him, putting her hand on his back and standing to his left side.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill that motherfucker,” the brunet hissed. His anger was evident to anyone that passed them by.  
  
Craig and Jennifer kept sitting down and holding hands, they could see that Brian wasn’t taking it too well and how could he. Everyone at that moment was devastated with what had happened to Justin.  
  
“Cameron is in a coma,” Daphne said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked looking at her.  
  
“Justin managed to fight back,” Daphne informed him. “He stabbed him and he lost a lot of blood. He fell into a coma.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath. He could care less if Cameron died. “Where is Justin?”  
  
“That room but he’s...he’s not talking or moving or anything,” Daphne said. “He’s awake but he’s in shock.”  
  
Brian nodded and rushed to see his blond. He closed the door and turned slowly towards the man. He walked to his man and caressed Justin’s face, which was bruised. Justin’s neck was red and he saw that the blond had more bruises all over his body. It was killing him inside to know that he hadn’t been there for Justin.  
  
The taller man didn’t want to think about what Justin went through because if he did he was going to find Cameron and beat him up. He didn’t care about the other man’s condition one bit. He wanted to hit rewind and be there for when Justin had needed him. He had promised the blond that he wouldn’t let that asshole Cameron hurt him and now it was too late. He had broken his promise and Justin had to endure hell because of it.  
  
“Justin,” he whispered close to the blond’s ear.  
  
Justin kept staring ahead.  
  
“Baby,” Brian murmured and caressed Justin’s face. The word he used for the blond when Justin was hurting seemed not to be working this time. “Look at me please. It’s me. Please, listen to me.”  
  
Daphne came into the room and crossed her arms. She hoped that Justin would react now that Brian was there. Everyone had come to see Justin and tried to talk to him but it was pointless. Justin was buried deep into his own world.  
  
“Justin!” Brian hissed. He put his hands on Justin’s arms and shook him a bit.  
  
Daphne frowned and moved closer to them. “Maybe you should let him rest. I’m sure that this is only temporarily.”  
  
“No,” Brian said getting desperate. “Justin, look at me.”  
  
“Stop it,” Daphne said as she stood at the other side of Justin’s hospital bed.  
  
Brian started shaking Justin. He just wanted the blond to talk to him. To tell him he was okay.  
  
“Brian!” Daphne yelled.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said snapping out of his trance. “Brian.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said pulling the blond into his arms.  
  
“Oh my god,” Daphne said as she hugged the blond as well. “Oh my god. Justin!” she shrieked with happiness.  
  
Justin pulled away from them and stared at them. He bit his lower lip and then looked down at his hands. “I killed Cameron,” he informed them. “And I don’t regret it.”  
  
Daphne opened her mouth a bit in shock. Brian frowned but decided not to listen to that right now. He knew the blond was in a bad place at the moment but what mattered was that he was okay.  
  
“Justin,” Daphne said in a low voice. “He’s not dead,” she informed him. “He’s in a coma. But if he wakes up he’s as good as fucked. The police know what happened.”  
  
Justin started crying then and when Brian tried to hug him the blond pulled away. Brian stood there in shock before he moved out of the room. He couldn’t believe that his lover was pulling away from him when he hadn’t done anything but try and comfort him.  
  
“Brian,” Jennifer said when the man came out.  
  
“He’s awake,” Brian told them refusing to stop.  
  
Jennifer rushed to see her son. Craig followed the brunet.  
  
“You can go and see him,” Brian told the man when he heard someone behind him and stopped to see who it was.  
  
“Where are you going?” Craig asked.  
  
“I...he doesn’t want me there,” Brian replied.  
  
“Did he tell you that?” Craig asked. He looked at the closed door and then back at Brian. “What happened in there?”  
  
Brian shook his head. “He pulled away from me.”  
  
“I know what happened,” Craig said in a low voice. “What...that man did to him,” Craig said frowning. It was hard for him to deal with the fact that Justin had been hurt so gravely.  
  
Brian cleared his throat and tried to be strong. He didn’t want to imagine what they were thinking or feeling because of their son’s attack. It was him and he couldn’t get past it. If he closed his eyes he was transported to the one time Cameron tried to have his way with Justin but he had been there. And if he kept thinking about it he could picture the asshole taking his man against his will and his heart just crushed. He took a deep breath and looked at Craig.  
  
“I don’t know what to do here,” Craig said. “But I guess being there should count for something.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“I bet he wouldn’t want you to leave him now,” the older man said before he went to see his son.  
  
Brian stood there a few minutes before he turned around and kept on going. When he was outside he lighted a cigarette and took a long drag. He didn’t know why he was going crazy, but he was. He thought of the many times he spend with Justin and smiled when he saw the blond smile. They shared a lot of great moments that he enjoyed. Now Justin was suffering and even though he hadn’t been there, he felt it. It was destroying him in so many ways; it had to be killing Justin a hundred times worst.  
  
He had seen how devastated Justin had looked, how scared he was when he tried to touch him. But it didn’t matter now. He knew what he had to do. He threw the cigarette away and started walking. He went back to the room and sat down when he got there. He paid attention to everything that happen, when the doctor came, then the detectives and finally a nurse. He watched as Jennifer and Daphne fussed over Justin and how Craig kept at a distance very quiet but attentive.  
  
At the end of it all when they were leaving Justin turned to him and smiled at him. Brian’s heart soared and it was worth every minute he sat there agonizing. When everything was quiet and the lights went out and they weren’t speaking to each other he knew it was perfectly fine. He just needed to be there next to Justin and even thought Justin wasn’t coming anywhere near him; he knew the blond wanted him there.  
  
***  
  
“Brian,” Michael shouted as he entered the loft. “Brian!”  
  
“I’m here,” Brian said coming out of the bedroom briefly before he went back inside. In his hand he was holding a shirt and a deodorant.  
  
“What are you doing?” Michael asked.  
  
“Getting some clothes for Justin,” Brian told him as he put the shirt inside the bag he was preparing for the blond. “He’s coming home today.”  
  
Michael heard the way the brunet said ‘coming home’ but didn’t say anything about it. “So, that means that you two are back together. How did it happen?” Michael asked happy for his friend. “And how come you’re taking his clothes if he’s coming home?”  
  
Brian frowned as he stared at the bed. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he and Justin were supposed to be fighting. He closed his eyes and wished that things were different. Then he regretted thinking that because if he’d never started the stupid bet he would have never met the blond.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said when he saw his friend was deep in thought.  
  
“Uh, I talked to him a few days ago and he said we were going to try,” Brian said quickly. “But um, I’m going to the hospital actually.”  
  
Michael frowned not sure what was going on. “Why?”  
  
“He...he was attacked,” Brian said his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Michael walked closer to the brunet. “What happened? Who did it?”  
  
“It was his ex,” Brian answered his friend. He closed his eyes briefly as the image of Cameron’s body entered his head. He went to see the man wanting nothing more than to kill him.  
  
“God,” Michael said. “Is he going to be okay? What did he do to him?”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. “Justin’s going to be okay.”  
  
“Did they arrest the guy?” Michael asked sitting on the bed. He looked up at Brian and waited for an answer.  
  
“He’s dead,” Brian informed him.  
  
Michael swallowed hard. “Brian, you didn’t kill him, did you?”  
  
Brian’s chuckle was a sour one. “I only wish but...Justin did.”  
  
Michael was so lost. “What do you mean?”  
  
“He was defending himself,” Brian explained and sat down as well.  
  
“Is he going to get in trouble?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Brian said. “It was self-defense.”  
  
“Wow,” Michael said, his mind blown away. The last thing he thought was that so many things had happened since the last time he saw Brian and Justin. He had tried to call Brian but apparently the brunet always had something to do. He was worried that the brunet wasn’t going to see Justin again. “How bad was it if he’s in the hospital?”  
  
Brian rubbed his face and the grip he had on the deodorant he had been holding each time got stronger. “There is more that I haven’t told you.”  
  
Michael frowned. “What?”  
  
“That bastard!” Brian suddenly hissed throwing the deodorant he had been holding against a wall. Then he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.  
  
Michael looked at where the object landed and then at his best friend. “Brian,” he said as he grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him closer. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“He raped him,” Brian told him quickly and it sliced him as the words left his mouth. He got up from the bed and started pacing.  
  
Michael opened his mouth wide. He couldn’t believe it.  
  
“And I don’t think it was the first time either,” Brian whispered. “I know it wasn’t. He never said it out loud but I knew. I knew.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Michael said. He didn’t know what he could say to make things better. “God, poor Justin. Brian, what can I do?”  
  
“Nothing,” Brian told him. “Nothing at all.”  
  
Michael got up and went to hug Brian. “Brian, I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
  
Brian pushed him away slightly. He shrugged and walked way towards the bathroom. Michael put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. He went and picked up the deodorant that didn’t look like it had suffered. Then he started to finish what Brian had been doing before he arrived.  
  
“I have to go,” Brian said coming out. He went from one place in the loft to another really fast picking up his wallet, his keys, his cell phone, before he was back in front of Michael.  
  
“I’m sorry, Brian,” Michael said hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Is not your fault,” Brian pointed out and once again pulled away.  
  
“Neither is yours,” Michael assured him. “Let me help you out.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “It’s okay.”  
  
“I’m going with you,” Michael informed him.  
  
“That’s not necessary,” Brian assured him.  
  
“How long have you known me?” Michael asked and arched his eyebrows.  
  
Brian sighed. “Whatever,” the brunet muttered.  
  
When Brian had everything that he needed they headed out. Instead of going to the hospital they ended at Justin’s place.  
  
“What are we doing here?” Michael asked.  
  
“Justin’s apartment is in that building,” Brian informed him. “I have the keys plus we’re taking the Jeep. Daphne is at the hospital with him.”  
  
“Oh,” Michael said as he got out of the car and took the bag with Justin’s things with him.  
  
When they entered the place everything in the living room seemed fine but as they reached the kitchen they saw nothing but disaster. There were many kitchen accessories thrown all over the place. The window was shattered to pieces and right in the middle of the floor was a gigantic, dried bloodstain.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael said and frowned at the smell.  
  
“We have to clean this,” Brian informed his friend. “The cops were here already. They took pictures and everything they needed. Justin can’t come home to find this,” he said. Even thought he didn’t have any intention of bringing Justin there. The blond was going home with him where he could keep an eye on him.  
  
“Or we could call someone to clean it,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“No,” Brian told him. “I’m going to take satisfaction on cleaning his blood from the floor knowing that he screamed like a pig; that every drop that fell from him drained his life slowly.”  
  
Michael frowned not liking Brian’s tone but didn’t fight him. Between the two of them they cleaned the whole mess. There were a lot of things that had to be thrown away. When they were done Brian called someone to come to the apartment and fix the window, he set a day and then they left.  
  
“Thanks, Mikey,” Brian told him when they were in the Jeep headed towards the hospital.  
  
“Sure,” Michael responded. “So, um, can I ask you something?”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“Do you love him?” Michael asked and wondered for the first time if Brian really did.  
  
Brian stayed quiet and Michael got his answer. The dark haired man looked towards the window as he smiled. He didn’t have any doubts any longer.  
  
“No,” Brian answered. “I’m just taking care of him because of everything that has happened. It’s only right.”  
  
“Right,” Michael said but it was too late. He could see through his friend as clear as day.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Daphne was waiting for them outside. She told them that Justin was frantic to go home. Brian went up to get him and told him that he was going to stay with him. At first Justin told him it wouldn’t be necessary but then he relented. The brunet waited for Justin to take a shower and then change. Then they went to sign some papers before Justin could leave. The bruises were still there reminding them of what had happened.  
  
“Do you guys feel like going to eat something?” Brian asked as they were all on the Jeep.  
  
“Could we buy something and take it to the loft?” Justin asked. “I don’t feel like sitting on public paces?”  
  
“Sure,” Brian said.  
  
Michael sat on the front next to Brian while Daphne and Justin were in the back seat. Suddenly he felt a tap on his right side and he looked back to see Justin smiling at him. He smiled back.  
  
“Thanks for being with him,” Justin whispered before he leaned back. He knew that Brian needed someone to lean on and apparently it was Michael’s time to give his friend strength.  
  
Michael smiled widely before he looked at Brian. He knew that the brunet needed a friend and he was glad to be there; that was his job.  
  
***  
  
When Brian arrived from work he was scared that Justin had left. The place was in complete darkness. He had told the blond he could have stayed but Justin insisted that he would go work or he was going to leave.  
  
“Brian?” Justin asked coming out of the bedroom. He was in his pajamas and his hair was all tussled.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said but didn’t go to kiss him. Ever since the blond had pulled away from him the first time he just let Justin have his space. He even slept in the sofa so Justin would have the bed for himself. He had woken up with a bad back but he didn’t care as long as Justin was okay.  
  
“How was work?” Justin asked.  
  
“Good,” Brian told him. “I brought food.”  
  
Justin nodded and walked to the kitchen with Brian. They served each other and went to sit down. Justin kept playing with his food and Brian did pretty much the same. Justin kept looking at Brian but the brunet was scared to ask what was wrong. He could see that something was bothering the younger man.  
  
“Brian,” Justin finally said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“I think I should go home,” Justin informed him.  
  
“I don’t want you to,” Brian said.  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian said with a shrug. He took a napkin and cleaned his mouth. “I want you to stay here with me.”  
  
“I don’t want to bother you, Brian,” Justin argued. “There is nothing to be afraid of anymore.”  
  
“I know that,” Brian responded. “You don’t bother me,” he said as he took his plate and went to put it on the sink.  
  
Justin did the same. Then he went to sit down at the sofa. He watched Brian silently as the man went to his bedroom to change. Then Brian came to his desk and worked on his computer for a while. When he was done he went back to his bedroom. All that time Justin kept surfing the T.V. not finding anything worth watching.  
  
“When do you have to go back to the hospital?” Brian asked as he sat on the sofa away from the blond.  
  
“In a week,” Justin informed him. They had to check that he was healing. And they were doing another set of tests.  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Brian told him.  
  
“Why are you doing all this?” Justin asked angrily.  
  
Brian turned to look at him with a raised brow. “What?”  
  
“You obviously don’t want me anywhere near you,” Justin told him. “So why go through all the trouble? Do you feel guilty, is that it?”  
  
“No way!” Brian said getting up. He walked toward Justin and stood in front of him. “There is nothing more I want than to hold you in my arms, Justin. But you...you pulled away from me and I’m just giving you time.”  
  
Justin looked at the floor. “Okay.”  
  
Brian squatted in front of the blond and touched his face. The blond shut his eyes and frowned a bit. Brian didn’t pull away right at that moment. He leaned closer and kissed Justin’s temple. Justin relaxed noticeably.  
  
“Don’t forget, Jus,” Brian told him. “I always do whatever I want.”  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. “I know.”  
  
“Good,” Brian said getting up. “I’m going to take a shower. Maybe we could go out for a while. We could go see Daphne. She’s been calling nonstop.”  
  
Justin nodded absently. “Brian,” he said as he stood up.  
  
Brian turned around and arched a brow. He watched as the blond slowly walked to him.  
  
“Thank you,” Justin told him and got on his tiptoes. He kissed Brian and pulled away before he went back to the sofa.  
  
Brian watched him for a few seconds and then he smiled like a fool. By the time they arrived at Daphne’s house Justin was pretty sure that Brian’s face was frozen with that smirk.  
  
***  
  
Ben was about to leave the gym when he spotted Brian sitting on one of the benches. He frowned knowing real well that Brian never sat at the back. He walked over to him and sat astride on the bench in front of Brian but the brunet didn’t even see him.  
  
“Brian,” Ben said worried for the man.  
  
Brian snapped out of his trance. “Ben,” he whispered. He didn’t know how long Ben had been there.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ben asked.  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him. “I’m fine,” he said and got up to get out of his sweaty clothes. He took his shirt off and opened the locker he was using it. He threw the shirt inside and picked a towel which he threw over his shoulder.  
  
“I read the paper,” Ben informed him. The attack had made it to the newspaper because Cameron had died from the attack. They talked about how Cameron went to the apartment to attack the blond and how Justin defended himself.  
  
Brian nodded. “Justin is better now. Things are going to be okay.”  
  
“And Michael told me what happened,” Ben said. “Everything,” he said letting Brian know that even thought the paper didn’t say that Justin had been abused, he knew about it.  
  
Brian kept silent.  
  
“He’s racking his brain trying to find a way to help you and Justin,” Ben said. “He really loves you.”  
  
Brian hoped Michael didn’t go nuts with the issue, it was his and Justin’s problem and he would take care of it. He took off his shorts and then put the towel around his waist. “I’m going to take a shower,” Brian informed him.  
  
“I know this must be killing you,” Ben told him ignoring Brian’s change of subject trying to escape from him.  
  
“It didn’t happen to me,” Brian spat out. “He’s the one that had to go threw hell, just because I wasn’t there.”  
  
“Brian,” Ben said getting up. “This is not your fault.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Brian shouted. “I didn’t protect him. I knew that bastard was after him and I didn’t do fucking shit to stop this! I couldn’t help him.”  
  
“Is that why you’re feeling so bad?” Ben asked crossing his arms.  
  
“Yes,” Brian admitted. “I should have been there.”  
  
“Is not your fault,” Ben said like so many other people had said before.  
  
Brian was tired of hearing it.  
  
“Maybe that’s not it,” Ben said. “I think you’re in this state because of something else.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked not knowing what the man was talking about. He stared at Ben with an arched brow.  
  
“Maybe you’re like this because the man you love is hurting and you don’t know how to fix it,” Ben pointed out. “Because you and I know it was out of your power to save him. But you want to pretend that’s what’s eating you and maybe it is but you’re giving priority to the one thing that doesn’t need it.”  
  
“You don’t know that!” Brian shouted. “If I have kept by him all the time...”  
  
“That’s impossible Brian!” Ben shouted.  
  
Brian was taken aback. He had never seen the man snap at any one.  
  
“You couldn’t have locked Justin up for the rest of his life,” the blond man informed him.  
  
Brian was so angry. He sat back down wondering what he was going to do with Justin. Ever since the attack Justin wouldn’t want him near and it was killing him. He thought that they were making progress but that had been a total bust.  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Ben said sitting as well. “You’ll have to work hard on it.”  
  
“I don’t know what to fucking do,” Brian told him. He was letting of all his walls as he talked to Ben.  
  
“Just be there for him,” Ben replied as he put his hand on Brian’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “That’s all.”  
  
Brian nodded letting Ben know that he was listening. Apparently people had to keep reminding him that for now, being there for Justin was the only solution. He was glad that he was talking with Ben. Then he remembered something the man said. “I don’t love him,” Brian said suddenly.  
  
Ben laughed. “Right.”  
  
“I don’t,” Brian assured him. “This is not real and you know it. I care about him after all this time knowing him; he’s not that bad. He could be a good friend and the guys like him.”  
  
“Let’s pretend we’re not having this conversation and have it,” Ben told him. “You love him and there is nothing you can do about it. Justin needs you right now. He needs help getting into the old routine and it’s going to take a lot of time. He trusts you, I’m sure.”  
  
Brian frowned. “Look Ben...”  
  
“No,” Ben said firmly. “Please don’t lie to me.”  
  
“Look Ben,” Brian said again; he felt very cornered at the moment. “Is not what you think.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter really,” Ben said getting up and grabbing his gym bag.  
  
Brian frowned as he looked up at the man.  
  
“You can say anything you want,” Ben said as he started to leave but then stopped to look at the brunet. “Because you can lie to me and the guys and the rest of the world, but you can’t lie to yourself.”  
  
Brian frowned a bit and opened his mouth to say something but he wasn’t sure if Ben just walked away to quick or if he didn’t have anything to say about the issue. Then like Ben had said before; he just pretended that they didn’t have that conversation.


	16. Trying To Move Ahead

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  Hope you guys are enjoying it.  


* * *

Justin and Brian walked to the gallery hand in hand. The brunet was happy that Justin was starting to come around but he was scared that Justin would pull away. He knew that one moment things were fine and the next the blond was backing away from him.  
  
“Guys,” Donald said when he saw Brian and Justin coming into the gallery. He knew they were coming because the brunet had called him. Justin’s boyfriend had explained everything of what had happened to him. The only thing he could be thankful for was Cameron’s dead.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said with a gigantic smile. “We came to get some of my work and I need to check on you guys.”  
  
“We’ve been behaving,” Donald assured the blond with a short laugh. “I’ve been meaning to call you thought.”  
  
“Why is that?” Justin asked as they all walked to his office.  
  
“Charles wants us to do something new with the gallery,” Donald explained. “He was talking about a whole new look.”  
  
Justin liked the idea of redoing the gallery. It would keep his mind busy and he so needed that. He frowned and turned to look at the brunet when Brian let go of his hand.  
  
“I’ll let you two talk business,” Brian said. “I’ll have a look around.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip, his frown in place. He relaxed his shoulders and nodded slightly. “I won’t be long,” Justin said.  
  
Brian nodded and turned around. He wanted to give the two friends some time alone.  
  
“So, how are you doing?” Donald asked as they entered the office.  
  
Justin shrugged. “I’m fine,” he drawled as he looked at the office. He hadn’t been there in so long but it looked like Donald made sure it kept clean and organized.  
  
Donald walked over to hug Justin but the blond moved away. Justin frowned as he felt the man’s eyes on him. He wished he wasn’t such a scary cat.  
  
“I know what happened,” Donald informed him. He sighed not sure what he was supposed to say. “Brian talked to me. He told me to give you some space but I’m going crazy Justin. I want to know that you’re okay. Why are you pulling away like that?”  
  
Justin knew that Brian had probably told him half of the story. That he’d been attack but nothing about the rape. He turned to look at his friend. “I was…It’s hard.”  
  
Donald frowned. “Justin,” he said asking so much with only saying the blond’s name.  
  
Justin sniffed but he wouldn’t cry. “He raped me.”  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Donald yelled. “That mother fucker!”  
  
Justin walked over to his desk and started rearranging things. He slowly looked up at Donald not having anything to say. Suddenly he smiled from ear to ear. “He can’t hurt me anymore.”  
  
Donald wished he could go over to him and hug him. “Brian’s been treating you okay?”  
  
“He worries too much for me,” Justin answered.  
  
Donald nodded. “He loves you.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “Yeah,” he answered anyway. “I’m going to be okay, you know. I’m still here, in one piece.”  
  
“I’m sorry that it happened,” Donald said moving closer.  
  
“Me too,” Justin responded.  
  
“If you need anything you just have to tell me,” Donald assured him.  
  
“You’re a good friend,” Justin said smiling. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Donald replied not sure what to do with himself. He buried his hands on his pockets.  
  
“Sit down,” Justin said as he sat down on his chair and pulled out a notepad.  
  
Donald smiled. “I have a few ideas of what to do with the place.”  
  
“I’m listening,” Justin assured him.  
  
About one hour later Brian was knocking on the door. When he came inside Justin and Donald were laughing at something. He was happy to see Justin like that. He sat at the edge of the desk looking at the sketches over Justin’s desk.  
  
“Got bored?” Donald asked.  
  
Brian grinned because he had. There was so much art he could take for one day. “What’s all this?”  
  
“Some ideas,” Justin responded.  
  
Donald got up and stretched. He came closer to Brian. “I could send for some food.”  
  
“Uh no,” Justin said getting up. “We have to go anyway. I’m going to come tomorrow thought.”  
  
Brian wondered if Justin was ready for that but stayed quiet.  
  
“Okay,” Donald said.  
  
Justin started picking everything and organizing it with Donald’s help. Brian got up from the desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of Justin’s desk. He could see that every time Donald came closer Justin would move away. He knew it was hard for Justin to have people come close to him.  
  
“Brian, we can go,” Justin informed the brunet.  
  
The man got up and the three of them walked to the exit. Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and the smaller man smiled.  
  
“I’ll see you guys,” Donald called to them.  
  
“Bye,” Justin told him.  
  
“If you guys need anything let me know, okay?” Donald said as he was about to leave.  
  
“Sure,” Brian replied.  
  
Donald watched them go and was happy that Justin had Brian now. He could see how much the brunet truly loved the blond.  
  
***  
  
Brian groaned as he got up from the sofa. He stretched and then stopped the alarm clock. A few more days and he would have moved most of his bedroom into the living room. He went to the bedroom and Justin wasn’t there. He moved quickly to the bathroom and Justin was taking a shower. He was about to leave the blond alone when he realized that Justin wasn’t moving. “Justin?”  
  
The blond kept staring ahead. He wasn’t even aware that Brian was in there with him.  
  
Brian moved closer and opened the glass shower door. “Justin,” he whispered as he stepped inside. He didn’t think it twice when he pulled the blond to him.  
  
Justin looked up at Brian really slowly. “Brian.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked worried. He was racking his brain for an explanation. He knew the blond needed help but Justin had refused to talk to someone. He couldn’t force the younger man so he had left it alone but now he was regretting that decision.  
  
“Brian,” Justin repeated as he buried his head on the man’s chest.  
  
“Jesus,” Brian whispered as he caressed the blond’s head. “It’s okay.”  
  
“Oh god,” Justin said pulling away from the man. “I can’t do this.”  
  
Brian felt like a caged animal. He was completely useless at that moment and it was driving him wild. He tried to reach for the blond but Justin pushed him away.  
  
“Please don’t,” Justin begged.  
  
“Talk to me, Justin,” Brian said. He turned around and turned the knobs. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Justin wrapped his arms around himself. Brian got out and grabbed a towel for the blond. When he came back he gave it to him.  
  
“Come out here,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin sighed as he wrapped the towel around himself. Brian went into the bedroom and took off his wet clothes. He put on a pair of shorts and a wife beater. Then he went back to the bathroom where Justin was still inside the shower stall.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“Come out here,” the brunet told him.  
  
Justin looked at Brian and did what the man was telling him. Then with Brian walking in front they went into the bedroom.  
  
“Do you want to talk?” Brian asked as he helped the blond sit on the bed.  
  
Justin opened his mouth and frowned. “I don’t know.”  
  
“What happened?” Brian asked. “You went to take a shower, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Justin replied and his grip around the towel tightened.  
  
Brian nodded. “Then what happened?”  
  
Justin looked down at his lap. “I wanted to get clean,” the blond told him as the tears started to come out. “But I couldn’t.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Justin,” the brunet said softly. “But you’re not dirty. You’re still the same beautiful man I met.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like that, Brian.”  
  
Brian kneeled in front of the blond. “I’m here to help you. No matter how long it takes.”  
  
“It shouldn’t be like this,” Justin said. “When he...when he did it before I always told myself that I let him. And that made me feel like it had been my choice; like I was part of the decision.”  
  
Brian could only hold onto Justin’s hands. He was frozen in the spot.  
  
“It had never been this bad. I guess it was because I fought him this time,” Justin reasoned.  
  
Brian nodded. “Admitting it is hard, Justin. I guess it makes it real for you now and it’s hard to deal with it.”  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“But you did the right thing, Justin,” Brian told him. “You know you did and it doesn’t matter how long it takes you to deal with this, Jus. I’m going to be here for you.”  
  
Justin put his hands on Brian’s face and smiled as tears fell down. “You know what the funny thing is?”  
  
“What’s that?” Brian asked.  
  
“I didn’t even do it for me,” Justin informed the older man. “It was for you.”  
  
Brian wasn’t sure he understood the blond. What the hell he had to do with anything, he wondered. “What do you mean, Justin?”  
  
“I shut down Brian,” the blond told him. “I did like I would do any other time he was…he was raping me,” Justin said shakily.  
  
Brian moved so that he was sitting next to Justin. He threw his arm around him giving him strength.  
  
“And I knew that if I didn’t fought him it would be over sooner,” Justin informed him as his tears fell.  
  
The older man wished with all his might that Cameron were alive so he could kill him slowly.  
  
“It would have ended like that,” Justin whispered.  
  
“What happened?” Brian asked. He hoped that if Justin talked about it that somehow it would help him.  
  
“He said he was going to hurt you,” Justin pointed out then he shook his head. “And I wasn’t going to let that happen. I wasn’t going to let that happen, Brian!”  
  
Brian pulled him into a hug.  
  
“How can you stand to touch me?” Justin asked.  
  
“Oh Justin,” Brian muttered. “How can I not?”  
  
“I feel so dirty, Brian,” Justin hissed. “I didn’t want him to touch me. I didn’t! I never wanted it!”  
  
“I know,” Brian assured him. “But it’s over. You’re here with me and everything is going to get better.”  
  
Justin pulled away. “He’s dead.”  
  
“Right,” Brian said not sure where Justin was getting at.  
  
“I shouldn’t be scared of him,” the blond said.  
  
“No, you shouldn’t,” Brian told him, but he knew that there was a part of Cameron that still lived in Justin and tormented him. And he wished he could take it out and make it vanish forever.  
  
“You know, when I stabbed him,” Justin said as he looked directly into Brian’s eyes. “I wanted to kill him, so I twisted the knife and yanked it out. I watched him bleed and it didn’t make me feel anything.”  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“Does that make me a bad person?” Justin asked as his lips trembled.  
  
“It does not,” Brian assured him as he pulled the blond closer. “Let me hold you, please,” he whispered when the blond tensed up.  
  
They stayed sitting on the bed holding each other. Justin sighed and for the first time he truly felt safe in Brian’s arms. When Brian’s hands moved up and down his body he didn’t flinch at the touch, it was perfectly fine because he knew Brian wasn’t lying to him. The man didn’t think he was dirty.  
  
***  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Brian asked. He didn’t want the blond being in his apartment.  
  
“Yes, Brian,” Justin told him. “I need to pick some clothes you know.”  
  
Brian knew that eventually Justin would be moving back to his home. But he didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to keep the blond with him forever. Not that he was going to tell that to Justin. “We can have someone do this, you know,” the older man said as he entered Justin’s apartment. “I can do it.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Justin assured him.  
  
Brian nodded and the two of them walked to Justin’s bedroom. Justin looked around and frowned. He remembered the many times he was there with Cameron.  
  
“Don’t think about him and you in here,” Brian said as he came behind the blond. “Think of you and me.”  
  
Justin nodded and a smile crept over him. “Okay, I have my luggage under the bed.”  
  
Brian reached for it and opened two of the bags. Between the two of them they got all of Justin’s clothes pretty quickly. Justin had protested all the time that he didn’t needed so many things but Brian kept insisting they take everything, so Justin gave up and did.  
  
Brian grabbed one of the bags and saw when Justin took the other one. The two of them walked to the entrance and put them there. Justin started walking to the kitchen and stopped. Brian watched him not sure if it was a good thing or not. He took a few steps closer to the blond and stopped.  
  
Justin walked inside the kitchen and looked around. He wrapped his arms around himself. The memories of what had happened assaulted him. “No, no, no, no,” he started repeating. “No, no, no.”  
  
Brian stepped closer. “Justin?”  
  
Then Justin started reaching for the stuff that he could get his hands on. He threw them hard against the floor and then wall. He grabbed plates and cups and utensils and threw them in every direction. Brian let him get it all out. Justin was so full of rage. He wanted to get his hand on Cameron again and be strong enough to beat him up. Justin fell on his knees and he screamed in agony. Brian quickly went to him and hugged him.  
  
“It’s all so wrong!” Justin yelled and pulled away from Brian. He started punching the fridge and didn’t feel the pain in his fists, the pain in his heart was far to greater.  
  
Brian pulled him back and hugged him tightly not letting go of the smaller man. The blond was really strong and he almost fell back but he held on tight. “Shhh is over. It’s all over.”  
  
Justin turned around and hugged Brian. He cried out in pain for what had happened. He was shaking as Brian held him. He was so happy that the brunet was there to hold him when he felt like he was going to fall. He put his hands on Brian’s face making the taller man stare at him. “I want to go.”  
  
Brian nodded. “I’ll take you home, Justin.”  
  
Justin hugged Brian tightly. His head rested on top of Brian’s chest.  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian said and held Justin caressing his hair to sooth his lover.  
  
The younger man pulled back and cleaned his face. He gave Brian a big smile. “God, I’m such a drama queen.”  
  
“Princess,” Brian said sweetly making the blond laugh.  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian nodded and they got up. Hand in hand they walked to the living room. Then Justin stopped and looked towards his studio.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asked him.  
  
“I don’t want anything from here,” Justin told him suddenly.  
  
“What?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“I want to get rid of this place,” Justin informed him. “I am done with it.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yes,” Justin informed him.  
  
Brian nodded. “Okay,” he said and looked at the blond with a raised brow as Justin kept staring at the studio.  
  
“I mean,” Justin said and took a deep breath. He walked over to his studio with the brunet hot on his heels.  
  
Brian stood by the door.  
  
“I could save this,” Justin whispered. “He never was here.”  
  
Brian made a mental note to send someone to pick Justin’s paintings and things from his studio. He wasn’t going to let the blond put foot on the apartment ever again.  
  
The blond crossed his arms around himself. He looked at the many paintings he had in there. “I’m not running away. I know I’m stronger than that but...he used to live here with me as well and I don’t want that. He tainted every happy memory that could have survived. There is nothing here for me.”  
  
“I understand,” Brian said as he came behind the blond.  
  
Justin froze up for a second before he let the brunet embrace him. Brian hated that Justin still did that but he knew things would get better.  
  
“Let’s go,” Justin said.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian muttered. “Let’s go home.”  
  
Justin interlaced his fingers with Brian’s and they walked out of the studio. They grabbed his bags with his clothes and were out of there.  
  
***  
  
Brian opened the door and smiled at Craig, Jennifer and who he was sure was Molly. Justin had talked about the girl once or twice. “Hi,” he said.  
  
“Hello, Brian,” Jennifer said taking a step forward and kissing the man on the cheek.  
  
“Come on in, please,” Brian told them.  
  
Craig shook hands with the brunet. “This is Justin’s sister, Molly.”  
  
“Hello there,” Brian said.  
  
Molly smiled at him. “Are you Justin’s boyfriend?”  
  
Brian grinned. “Yeah,” he replied.  
  
Craig chucked and shook his head. “I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian assured him as he closed the door.  
  
“Mom,” Justin said as he came out of the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a really nice v-neck, gray sweater.  
  
“Are you guys ready then?” Craig asked. They were going out to have dinner.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian agreed. “Let me just get my things,” he said and disappeared to his bedroom.  
  
Justin kissed his mother and let her hug him. Molly hugged him around the waist and he smiled. “It’s been a while, brat.”  
  
“Don’t call me brat, stupid,” Molly said.  
  
“Molly,” Craig called her attention.  
  
“Sorry,” Molly whispered.  
  
“Okay,” Brian said coming out as he was slipping his wallet on his back pocket. He was dressed with black pants and a black sweater. He grabbed his jacket and then headed to the door. Jennifer had told him she wanted to pick them up and he agreed knowing that she only wanted to see where Justin was staying. He was okay with that.  
  
“Let’s go then,” Justin said walking to the door.  
  
Molly and Jennifer were right behind him. They took the stairs; Brian could hear them asking Justin how he was doing. Then he started setting the alarm while Craig waited for him outside. When he was done he stepped out and lock the door.  
  
“So,” Brian said knowing Craig wanted to say something.  
  
“It’s a nice place,” Craig pointed out.  
  
Brian nodded and stayed there still waiting.  
  
“Is he doing okay?” Craig asked. “And be honest please.”  
  
Brian sighed and for a moment he was going to say that Justin was fine but came clean. “He’s doing better. He started going to work but sometimes he stays in bed all day. There are days when I try to touch him and he pulls away. It’s a constant battle to keep trying to pull ahead and when he falls we have to do it all over again.”  
  
Craig nodded and looked down.  
  
“He’s appetite is nowhere near what it used to be but at least he’s eating now,” Brian said. “He hasn’t painted in so long even thought I know he wants to.”  
  
Craig sighed not knowing that all of this was going on.  
  
“I know its hard for him, but he’s going to make it,” Brian said. “Justin is so strong.”  
  
Justin’s father nodded, he put his hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of him. Thanks for being there.”  
  
Brian nodded. “We should go.”  
  
Craig smiled and nodded. The two of them went down where Justin and everyone else were waiting. They got in the car and drove to the restaurant. Jennifer and Justin were talking all the way there.  
  
“This place is nice,” Molly said as she looked at her menu. “What are you getting Justin?”  
  
Brian laughed as Justin rolled his eyes. He was happy that Justin seemed to be having fun with his family. At first Justin had declined the invitation but when his mother had kept insisting he gave up. Brian had fun with them. They ate and they talked about what Justin had been up to, they even asked Brian what he’d been doing.  
  
“Can I have dessert?” Molly asked.  
  
“Sure,” Craig told her.  
  
“Me too,” Justin told them like a little kid. “You too Brian.”  
  
“No,” Brian said and shook his head.  
  
“Come on,” Justin said pouting. Then he gave Brian his puppy look and battled his eyelids slowly for effect.  
  
Brian groaned knowing he was going to give in.  
  
Jennifer laughed. “You know what I just remember?”  
  
“What?” Justin asked looking at his mother.  
  
“When you were little and it was summer you used to get so irritated because of the heat,” Jennifer related and everyone listened. “So you used to beg me to let you go out and play with the hose.”  
  
Justin smiled a bit; he didn’t remember that.  
  
“You were like three or four,” Jennifer said with a big smile in place. “And you would always end up butt naked in front of the neighbors pouring water all over yourself and anyone that came close.”  
  
“Mother,” Justin said sternly. “God, I can’t believe you.”  
  
All of them were laughing except Justin.  
  
“That look you just gave Brian was the same you used to give me,” Jennifer told him as she caressed Justin’s face. She could see her little boy in there.  
  
“Mom,” Justin protested.  
  
Brian smiled from ear to ear. The blond turned into a little kid when his mother was present.  
  
“That’s so true,” Molly said. “Mom has a picture and I’ve seen it. Justin’s butt naked.”  
  
“Molly!” Justin hissed. “Jeez.”  
  
Brian threw his head back and laughed.  
  
“Brian,” Justin complained. “Stop it all of you.”  
  
Brian leaned close and kissed the man on the cheek. “I bet he was adorable.”  
  
Justin blushed. “Stop it Brian.”  
  
Craig grabbed his wine and drank from it. He liked Brian so far and he could tell he was taking good care of his son. He wished the best for them.  
  
Brian grabbed Justin’s hand under the table. Justin smiled widely and Brian could have jumped with joy. This time the smile reached Justin’s eyes and it assured Brian that things would get better.  
  
***  
  
Justin arrived at the loft with Daphne in tow. He wondered if Brian would be mad at him. He had been having such a good time with Daphne that he didn’t look at the time. He was surprise to find Brian there with the girls.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said.  
  
Brian walked over to him quickly. “You okay?”  
  
Justin nodded. “I was with Daphne and we were talking and we kind of just forgot about time.”  
  
Brian looked at Daphne and nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t call you,” Justin told him.  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian assured him. “Hey Daph,” he said and leaned towards Daphne giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Maybe we should go,” Lindsay said. “We can talk about this later.”  
  
“My thoughts are not going to change,” Brian told them.  
  
“What’s going on?” Justin asked looking from the girls to Brian.  
  
“Brian is a total asshole,” Melanie hissed. She still was pissed.  
  
Justin frowned not liking what he was hearing.  
  
“He won’t agree to sign the rights over to me,” Mel told them.  
  
“So?” Justin asked. “If he’s going to have a kid with Lindsay he’s going to be the father.”  
  
“This doesn’t concern you,” Melanie spat out.  
  
“He’s my partner,” Brian pointed out. “I think it fucking does.”  
  
Melanie glared at the brunet.  
  
“Like I said we’ll talk about this later,” Lindsay told Brian as she grabbed her and Melanie’s things.  
  
“And I said it won’t change things,” Brian told her.  
  
Melanie scoffed. “Maybe this time you won’t have things your way.”  
  
“I don’t need you,” Brian said as he looked at them.  
  
“You kind of do,” Melanie told him as she walked to the entrance.  
  
“No,” Brian protested. “I don’t.”  
  
“Brain,” Justin said trying to calm the brunet down.  
  
“You do need me,” Lindsay said. “We kind of need each other.”  
  
“I’ll have the baby with Daphne then,” Brian said without thinking it over.  
  
Lindsay and Justin opened their mouths wide. Melanie was glaring daggers at the brunet and a part of her wanted to step up and just knock the brunet out.  
  
“Okay,” Daphne said and shrugged. “I don’t mind having a kid for you two.”  
  
“Daphne!” Justin hissed. “Don’t.”  
  
“What?” Daphne asked. “I think it’s a great idea.”  
  
“She’s a kid,” Lindsay pointed out. “She can’t be a mother.”  
  
“I’m not a kid thank you very much,” Daphne said. “Plus Brian and Justin are the ones that are going to take care of our baby, not me.”  
  
“Have you gone insane?” Melanie asked. “Leave a kid to Brian?”  
  
Daphne frowned as she looked at Brian. “Well, I happen to think he’s perfect for the job.”  
  
“He’s nothing but an asshole who only cares about himself,” Melanie told Daphne.  
  
“Shut up and get out,” Justin told her as he stepped in front of Melanie. “You don’t know shit about Brian. He’s the greatest man alive!”  
  
Lindsay was shocked to see Justin so worked over it.  
  
“He’s been there for me always,” Justin said as his eyes watered. “He cares about me and his friends. And if he were such an asshole he would just sign the papers never looking back. But he doesn’t because he’s scared that you will take this baby away from him and he wants to be part of his or her life.”  
  
Melanie crossed her arms.  
  
“So don’t come in here talking shit about Brian,” Justin told her. “Because you don’t know anything about him.”  
  
“And you do?” Melanie asked.  
  
“That’s it,” Brian said. “Out!”  
  
Lindsay went over to Melanie and grabbed her by the arm before they walked out. When Brian closed the door he looked at Daphne and Justin. “You guys hungry?”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said. “God, this is crazy.”  
  
“Are we really having this baby?” Daphne asked.  
  
“No,” Justin told her.  
  
Brian grinned. “Why not, Sunshine?”  
  
“Brian,” Justin complained. “Stop it. Don’t get any ideas in your head Daphne. He only said it to make them angry.”  
  
Daphne wondered if that was true, but left it there. “I should go home.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Justin asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Daphne said walking over to him and kissing him. Then she gave a kiss to Brian as well. “I’ll call you.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian opened the door for her and watched her go. He closed and locked the place. Justin had walked to the bedroom and he went after the blond. Justin was taking off his clothes. Brian just stood there a few seconds enjoying the show.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said when he turned around. He quickly went to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Brian smirked and went to do some work. When Justin came out he went straight to bed. About an hour later he went and took a shower. When he came out Justin was still awake.  
  
“Aren’t you tired?” Brian asked.  
  
“A bit,” Justin told him. “You really shouldn’t have said that to the girls, Brian.”  
  
Brian shrugged. “I could so have a kid with Daphne.”  
  
“What for?” Justin asked sitting up in the bed. “I mean, why would you?”  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
“To spite them?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian kept quiet then he turned to look at the blond. “I’m going to sleep.”  
  
Justin nodded as he watched him go. Then he sighed as he lay back down in the bed. He rolled around under the duvet and sighed. He sat up and opened one of the drawers that Brian had given him to put his stuff. He took out a shirt and put it on. Then he got back on the bed and bit his lower lip. “Brian,” he called out to the man.  
  
Brian opened his eyes and sighed. It had taken him a while to finally get comfortable on the sofa. He sat up and then got up before he walked towards the blond. “Justin?”  
  
“Do you want to…” the blond asked and stopped.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as he stood at the foot of the bed. “Justin what’s wrong?”  
  
The blond licked his lips. “I thought you might want to sleep in your bed.”  
  
Brain came closer to Justin. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said as he pushed the duvet down. “Get in.”  
  
Brian was about to do so but stopped himself. He went to the living room and brought back his pillow and the alarm. Justin laughed as Brian fought to plug the alarm clock.  
  
“Brat,” Brian said and then finally sat on the bed. He got on his side and tried to relax but couldn’t. Having Justin so close to him was killing him.  
  
Justin reached for the duvet once again and threw it over them. “Night, Brian.”  
  
“Goodnight, Justin,” Brian replied. Then he felt Justin’s hand on his stomach and he smiled. He didn’t dared touch the blond. He was now sleeping close to his man and he wasn’t going to screw that up.  
  
The brunet closed his eyes and sleep claimed him. Then Justin was finally able to sleep.


	17. When Things Don't Work

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin need more help.  Hugs to you guys.  Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

Brian opened the door to the loft and stepped in. He closed it and then started to undo his tie. He saw Justin and Michael on the sofa watching TV. He walked up to them and arched a brow when they turned to look at him.  
  
“Hey, Brian,” Michael said.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Brian asked.  
  
“Michael came by and we started watching movies,” Justin told him. He was more than sure that Brian had called his friend and told him to come to keep an eye on him. He grinned thinking that Brian thought he was so slick.  
  
“I brought him breakfast and then stayed pretty much all day,” Michael told him as he got up. “I should go. Ben is probably waiting for me.”  
  
“Thanks for stopping by,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian went and sat where Michael had been. “So, you spend all day with Michael? What did you guys do?”  
  
“Well, we watched cartoons in the morning and then during lunch we went out,” Justin said. “We went to the diner but…”  
  
“But what?” Brian asked. If Justin didn’t tell him he would find out from Michael.  
  
“I kind of freaked out because this guy came onto me,” Justin told him. “We brought the food with us and finished it here.”  
  
Brian nodded. “Are you okay?”  
  
“It was stupid, Brian,” Justin told him. “He just wanted to meet me but I couldn’t stand it.”  
  
Brian moved closer. “Can you stand me?”  
  
Justin laughed a bit. “I guess I can make an exception.”  
  
Brian leaned closer and kissed Justin on the lips tentatively. Then he brushed his nose against Justin.  
  
“You know you’re so cute,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian shook his head. “I’m not.”  
  
“You are,” Justin told him. “Even when you were younger, you were a cute boy.”  
  
Brian arched a brow. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Justin laughed. “Michael brought some pictures with him of you when you guys were still in high school.”  
  
“He didn’t,” Brian said. “I’m going to kill him.”  
  
That only seemed to make the blond laugh harder. The brunet started tickling the blond and Justin laughed and tried to fight him off. Brian ended half on top of Justin and when he stopped tickling the smaller man he kissed him.  
  
Justin let him but as soon as Brian started touching his sides he pulled back. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”  
  
Brian cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, that’s okay. I had something before I came here.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin said.  
  
Brian pulled back and sat straight. Justin swallowed and bit his lower lip. He hated those moments more than anything.  
  
“Uh, do you want to go out tonight?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin shook his head. “I don’t…goddamn it!”  
  
Brian looked at the blond and arched a brow. “Justin…”  
  
“No, Brian,” Justin said getting up. “We’re not going to sit here and pretend everything is okay. This is so fucked up!”  
  
“Justin, it’s okay,” Brian told him.  
  
“Is it?” Justin asked angrily. “I know this must be killing you, Brian. You want to fuck and I can’t stand the thought of it.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Okay,” he said.  
  
Justin crossed his arms.  
  
“I’m not going to lie. I get so horny that I think I’m going to explode. And yes, I want to fuck you, Justin,” Brian admitted. “But I’m not a little kid that can’t control himself. I can wait.”  
  
“But you shouldn’t have to, Brian,” Justin told him. “Go out tonight and find some guy to…”  
  
“Stop it,” Brian told him. “Just stop it.”  
  
“I’ll be out of your life soon Brian,” Justin told him. “And…”  
  
“What if I want more than that?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin opened his mouth and stopped himself. What he was going to say to that, he wondered. He went and sat down again. “Tell me something about you.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“Tell me something about you,” Justin said.  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“When you were little, I don’t know,” Justin explained.  
  
Brian thought about it. “There was this one time that I was in my room picking my clothes and putting them in a bag. Then I walked over to Michael’s house and I told him that I was leaving.”  
  
“How old were you?” Justin asked.  
  
“Like fifteen,” Brian told him. “Michael went to his room and he grabbed some of his things. He said he would go with me and we left.”  
  
“What happened?” Justin asked with a little smile.  
  
Brian smiled. “I thought that my father was going to find us and beat the crap out of me. Or that Debbie would come after us and tell us to come back and that I could stay with her for a while.”  
  
“That’s not what happened,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian shook his head. “It was my mom that came after us. She told me to come home and I felt wanted,” he whispered.  
  
Justin caressed Brian’s face. He wondered if Brian had meant it about spending more time together.  
  
“You tell me something,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled and thought about something.  
  
“Another birthday suit story,” Brian joked.  
  
“Brian!” Justin complained.  
  
The brunet laughed and put his arm around Justin’s shoulders.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said. “When I was little I used to take the flowers from Mrs. Johnson garden, that was our neighbor, and take them to my mom,” Justin related smiling. “She used to smile so much until one day the realized where all the flowers were coming from.”  
  
Brian smiled at that.  
  
“She made me apologize to Mrs. Johnson and then I had to help her plant the garden again,” Justin said. “I was so mad at her that I bowed to never give my mom flowers again.”  
  
“Did you keep your promise?” Brian asked.  
  
“No,” Justin said. “Next year I would just ask permission to grab a few flowers.”  
  
Brain laughed.  
  
“I like being here with you, Brian,” Justin told him. “And that scares me.”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked.  
  
“You know why,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian sighed. “I wish we have met differently.”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said and got up. “I’m going to take a shower and then we can go out.”  
  
“We don’t have to,” Brian told him.  
  
“I want to,” Justin assured him.  
  
Brian nodded and threw his head back. He wondered what had made him tell Justin that he wanted more time. He closed his eyes and he knew he did. The brunet hoped that he and Justin would be okay eventually. All he wanted was for Justin to be his old self again.  
  
***  
  
“Hey guys,” Michael said.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said as his arm was secured around Justin’s waist. He wasn’t letting anyone come close to the blond.  
  
“Do you guys want something to drink?” Ben asked.  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin turned his head and looked around. He seemed to want to disappear into Brian’s body.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked close to Justin’s ear.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin responded.  
  
“Here we go,” Ben said giving Brian and Justin each a beer.  
  
“Thanks,” Justin said.  
  
“So how are things?” Ben asked.  
  
“Good,” Justin said. “I started working and it’s getting better each day.”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Ben informed him taking a sip from his bottle.  
  
“We’re going to redo the gallery, so that’s going to be fun,” Justin informed Michael and Ben.  
  
Brian smiled. “Yeah, Sunshine here is going wild with the designs,” the brunet told them. He really was proud of the blond and still so amazed by the blond’s talent.  
  
“I’m not,” Justin told them laughing.  
  
Slowly Justin started talking with the guys and he relaxed a bit. Then Emmett and Ted came and they were having a good time. What Brian didn’t notice right away was that Justin kept drinking like the world was going to end. He kept accepting drinks from everyone and when no one would offer he would go and buy one.  
  
“Is he okay?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged and went over to the blond. “Justin…”  
  
“Brain,” Justin said just as he had finished a shot of tequila. “Want to dance?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Brian asked.  
  
“Of course,” the blond said taking the man by the hand and leading him to the dance floor of Babylon.  
  
Brian let Justin move all around him. He was happy that Justin was having fun and then things turned into so much more. Justin started by grabbing his ass and crushing their bodies together. The blond started rubbing up and down on him and he closed his eyes as his cock reacted.  
  
“Justin,” Brian groaned. “Let’s stop this.”  
  
“I don’t want to stop it,” Justin said and kissed Brian’s neck. “I want to keep feeling you all around me.”  
  
Brian gripped Justin’s hips and it took a lot from him but he pushed Justin’s back. “You’re drunk.”  
  
Justin only laughed as he shook his head. “I’m okay, Brian.”  
  
Brian sighed. “We should go.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” Justin assured him and went to the bar. He asked for another shot and afterwards a beer.  
  
Brian was watching him not sure what to do.  
  
“You have to do something,” Emmett said. “He’s out of control.”  
  
“No shit,” Brian spat out.  
  
“Brian, relax,” Michael told him.  
  
The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose before he went to where Justin was. “Stop drinking,” Brian told him.  
  
“Why?” Justin asked. “Leave me alone Brian.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath and tried to control himself.  
  
“Maybe you should take him home,” Michael muttered as he came close.  
  
“Maybe you should mind your own business,” Justin told them. “I’m not some little kid.”  
  
“Then stop acting like one,” Brian said raising his voice.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Look who is talking. You drink like a fish when you want to.”  
  
“I know how to handle myself,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“So do I,” Justin told him and smiled at a guy that stepped in front of him.  
  
“Want to dance?” the guy asked.  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed as he grabbed the beer away from Justin and put it on the counter. Then he grabbed the blond’s wrist and pulled him out of there.  
  
“Stop it,” Justin hissed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Taking you home,” Brian shouted.  
  
“I don’t want to go,” Justin protested as he tried to pull away from the brunet but Brian wasn’t budging.  
  
“Tough,” Brian answered.  
  
The older man dragged the blond all the way to the car and then he drove them home. He had to fight with Justin because he didn’t want to get out once they arrived. When he finally managed to get Justin on the loft the blond went and served himself more alcohol.  
  
“Can you stop this nonsense?” Brian asked.  
  
“Fuck off,” Justin said.  
  
Brian sighed and went to take a shower. At least the blond was home. When he came out Justin was on the bed naked. He stood there for a few seconds before he finally could move again.  
  
“Don’t you like what you see?” Justin asked and drank straight from the bottle.  
  
Brian reached for it and went to the kitchen to get rid of the contents. Then he went back and didn’t know where to start. “Put some clothes on,” he never thought he would say that to the blond.  
  
“Why?” Justin asked. “I’m hot.”  
  
Brian swallowed. “Go take a shower and then sleep it off,” Brian informed him.  
  
Justin laughed. “What, suddenly you’re Mr. Goody-two-shoes?”  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered. “Don’t do this to yourself.”  
  
Justin stayed quiet and then slowly extended his hand to Brian. The brunet went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. The blond caressed his face and then kissed him. Brian let him but then Justin tried to straddle him; he got up.  
  
“Hold me,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian sighed and got in the bed. He grabbed Justin in his arms and inhaled the blond’s scent.  
  
Justin stared rubbing against the man. “Take me,” he said in a husky voice.  
  
“Justin, stop it,” Brian told the blond as he pushed him back on the bed.  
  
“You don’t want me, do you?!” Justin yelled. “It’s all lies! Why would you want me? Who would want me?”  
  
“Justin, stop it,” Brian said trying to hold on to the blond. “It’s not that. Of course I want you. God, you have no idea but I can’t do this. You’re drunk and you’ll regret this.”  
  
“You don’t understand, Brian,” the blond said. “I want you now, please.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath. Hearing Justin beg him was driving him crazy. All he wanted was to take him and make him his.  
  
“Please,” Justin said his hand grabbing the brunet’s package.  
  
“God, Justin,” Brian groaned.  
  
“Fuck me,” Justin told him. “Fuck me so hard I forget everything.”  
  
Brian pulled him close and started kissing him. He fell forward with Justin under him. He grabbed Justin’s legs and put them around his waist. He pushed his erection into Justin’s and moaned.  
  
“Don’t!” the blond yelled and pushed him away hard.  
  
Brian didn’t even fight him. Justin got up and ran to the bathroom. He threw the door shut and started crying. Brian got up and went towards the door. He knocked on it but there was no answer.  
  
“I’m sorry, Justin,” Brian said and slowly got on the floor with his back to the door.  
  
Justin sat on the other side and laid his head there as the tears fell down. He didn’t want to be broken anymore. He wanted to be able to give himself to Brian without running away scared. He wanted his life back.  
  
***  
  
“Does everyone know what happened to me?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shook his head. “They all think that you were attacked by Cameron and that you killed him in self defense.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly.  
  
“The only one to know is Michael and I’m thinking Ben,” Brian said.  
  
Justin sighed with relief that not many people knew. He wouldn’t be able to look at them. “Okay.”  
  
“If you want to leave say the word,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin smiled. “You just don’t want to be here.”  
  
Brian laughed. “You know me so well,” he said and knocked on the door to Debbie’s house before he went inside with Justin.  
  
“Hey, Justin,” Emmett said.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said. He went and said hi to each of them but quickly returned to Brian.  
  
The two of them sat close to each other. Justin was happy that no one was asking him about what had happened. It was a relief that he didn’t have to talk about it with them.  
  
“Dinner was nice, Deb,” Brian told her.  
  
Debbie looked at Brian and smiled. “Gee, Brian, thanks,” she was surprised that Brian had said that to her. Brian never cared to say how good dinner was.  
  
“What is with you?” Ted asked.  
  
Brian arched a brow. “What?”  
  
Michael and Ben were whispering to each other and chuckling then looking at Brian.  
  
“What the hell?” Brian asked.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Emmett said.  
  
“Nothing,” Melanie said. “I think he’s been abducted by fucking aliens.”  
  
“Leave Brian alone,” Debbie said. She was happy that being with Justin had a good influence of Brian.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “We should go.”  
  
Justin shrugged. “Okay,” he said.  
  
“What about dessert?” Debbie asked as she got up.  
  
“We’ll make our own dessert,” Brian told them.  
  
Justin got up and said goodbye to everyone. Then he left with Brian. He was happy that they left because he wasn’t feeling too good.  
  
“We can go and grab something,” Brian told him as they got in the car. “We can go into that bakery you like and get you something.”  
  
“Really?” Justin asked smiling.  
  
Brian looked at the blond with a little smile and nodded. “Yeah,” he said.  
  
When they reached the place Brian was the one to get out. He got a few things he knew that the blond like and also something for himself. Then they drove home while Justin inspected everything.  
  
“I love the strawberry cheesecake,” Justin said happily. “Uh! You got chocolate éclairs,” the blond said as he opened another box.  
  
Brian was happy that he could make the blond happy. When they reached the loft Justin busied himself trying to choose what he wanted to eat. The brunet set the alarm and went to turn on his computer. Then he went back to the kitchen were Justin was sucking his fingers.  
  
When Justin looked at Brian he stopped what he was doing; one of his finger still in his mouth. He stared at Brian and slowly pulled the finger out. “What?”  
  
Brian went over to him and pinned Justin against the counter. He slowly leaned closer and kissed the blond. Justin wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck. He moaned as the brunet pushed his tongue inside of him. His fingers started playing with the brunet’s hair.  
  
“God,” Justin groaned when Brian started devouring his neck.  
  
The older man held Justin’s head back as he started sucking on the blond’s ear. His free hand was resting on the blond’s hip. They had slowed down once again but then Justin pulled Brian closer to him and moaned. Brian growled and started taking off their clothes. When they were naked the brunet turned Justin around and moved in closer.  
  
Justin gripped the counter and didn’t move. Brian rubbed Justin’s shoulder and then wrapped his arm around the blond. He could feel the smaller man shaking and he didn’t know what to do. Justin wasn’t pulling away but he wasn’t participating either.  
  
“Jus,” Brian whispered. “Do you want to stop?”  
  
Justin kept quiet. The brunet turned him around and Justin looked down. Brian sighed and then he pulled back a bit.  
  
“Which one you decided to eat?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin turned his head to the side. He knew Brian was giving him the space he needed and he didn’t want it to be like that. He wished he didn’t freeze up but he couldn’t help it.  
  
“This one is mine,” Brian said as he grabbed the piece of cake he bought for himself. “Get some milk and come on.”  
  
Justin watched him go and then looked at the clothes on the floor. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes remembering how good it had felt to have Brian kiss him like that, with so much yearning. He slowly put on his jeans and grabbed his shirt. He grabbed a glass of milk full enough for the both of them. Then he grabbed the piece of chocolate cheesecake that Brian had bought among the many desserts. The other ones were left on their boxes on the counter.  
  
When he arrived at the bedroom Brian was still naked but the duvet was covering him waist down. Justin got on the bed, kneeling in front of Brian. The brunet was breaking pieces from the cake and eating it with his fingers. Justin watched him knowing that the older man was flirting with him. He smiled at that and knew that Brian wasn’t pushing him into anything; he was just being playful.  
  
“You have chocolate over your lip,” Justin said as he put the glass on the night table along with his dessert. Then he moved closer to Brian. “Right here.”  
  
Brian arched a brow and watched as Justin leaned closer and licked him. The blond pulled back and they stared at each other. Justin licked his lips as he straddled the brunet and pushed the duvet down.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin kept quiet and grabbed Brian’s cake and put it next to them. He stuck his finger in it and then put said finger over Brian’s lips. The brunet opened his mouth slowly and sucked the digit into his mouth. The blond started licking Brian’s neck and went down slowly. When he reached Brian’s cock he closed his eyes and started sucking Brian.  
  
“Ah,” Brian groaned and gripped the sheets.  
  
Justin’s fingers started digging into Brian’s hips. At first Brian didn’t think anything of it until it started to hurt. But he didn’t do anything because Justin’s mouth was driving him wild. Then the scratching started and Brian frowned and opened his eyes a bit alarmed.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said and put his hand on the blond’s shoulder.  
  
Justin tightened his hold on Brian. Then his teeth scrapped over the head of Brian’s cock and the brunet stiffened up. The blond seemed to be in a dazed. Justin frowned and pulled away. He looked at Brian with an arched brow. He looked down to see that Brian had lost his erection and the marks he had left on the brunet.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said sitting up.  
  
Justin bolted back and ran out of there.  
  
“Damn it,” Brian hissed as he got up. He heard the door being open and he ran as fast as he could. Justin was already going down the stairs.  
  
The man went back and put on the jeans he had left in the kitchen. He grabbed the shirt and put it on as he ran down the stairs. When he got out of the building he looked in every direction trying to see where Justin had headed, but couldn’t see the blond. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said again and again. He had no idea what just happened.  
  
***  
  
Brian had called Daphne and then Justin’s parents to ask them if they knew anything of Justin. But they hadn’t and were as worried for the blond as he was. Brian didn’t know what to do. He had gone out a few times looking for Justin but couldn’t find him.  
  
He looked at his watch and it was going to be two in the morning and he hadn’t heard from the blond. He was about to go back out to search the streets when there was a knock on the door. The brunet went and opened the door and there was Daphne and Justin.  
  
“He came to my apartment a couple of hours ago,” Daphne said. “It took me a while to get him to…he was really out of it.”  
  
Brian went to hug the blond but Justin pulled away. He wouldn’t dare look at the brunet for nothing in the world.  
  
Daphne sighed. “We came to get some of his things.”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked.  
  
“He’s going to stay with me for a while, Brian,” Daphne told him.  
  
Brian shook his head. “Justin,” he said, the fear in his voice was present.  
  
Justin seemed to keep backing away.  
  
“It’s okay Justin,” Daphne told him. “Wait for me there.”  
  
Brian didn’t know what to do. Daphne walked inside the loft.  
  
“Can you get some of his stuff?” Daphne asked.  
  
Brian rubbed his face and walked to the bedroom with Daphne. “What’s going on? God, Daphne. I swear to you I didn’t do anything to him, I don’t understand.”  
  
“I know, Brian,” Daphne told him. “He came home very distraught,” she explained. “All he kept repeating was that he had hurt you.”  
  
Brian sighed. “He didn’t, Daphne. I swear to God that he didn’t do anything to me. It was...it’s complicated, okay? But he didn’t hurt me.”  
  
Daphne didn’t know what had happened because Justin wouldn’t tell her anything else. And she knew Brian wouldn’t either. “I think it’s a good idea if he stays with me for a while until you guys can talk about it.”  
  
“Fuck!” Brian yelled and went to the bathroom.  
  
Daphne sighed and sat on the bed giving the man a few minutes. Then she heard a loud crash and Brian cursing. She knew something was wrong right away. The girl got up and rushed to the bathroom. She opened her eyes wide when she saw all the blond. “Oh my god, Brian!”  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian told her as he wrapped a towel around his injury. He had been thinking how he had failed the blond and got so angry with himself that he had punched the mirror. The bathroom mirror shattered to pieces cutting him.  
  
“It’s not okay,” Daphne said. “Let me see.”  
  
Brian showed her and frowned. He felt a bit dizzy.  
  
“It’s still bleeding, Brian,” Daphne told him. She grabbed a new towel and wrapped it around the brunet. She went out and came back with one of Brian’s ties then tied up around his wound.  
  
“Fuck, Daphne,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Come on,” Daphne told him. “We’re going to the hospital.”  
  
“I’ll go by myself,” Brian told her.  
  
“The fuck you will,” Daphne informed him. She pushed him out of the bathroom. She grabbed a jacket for Justin and a pair of shoes because the blond had appeared at her house without shoes.  
  
When they excited the loft Justin was sitting on the stairs.  
  
When the blond looked up he almost fainted seeing the brunet. “What happened?! Oh my god!”  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian assured him.  
  
“Let’s go,” Daphne said.  
  
On the way to the hospital Justin kept asking what had happened and Brian would tell him it didn’t matter. When they reached the hospital the towel was filled with blood and the brunet looked like he was about to drop.  
  
“God, Brian,” Justin said his mind was running with a million things. He wanted to know what had happened.  
  
“We have to go inside,” Daphne said. “Help me Justin.”  
  
“I can walk by myself,” Brian said and did try but if it hadn’t been for Justin and Daphne he would have dropped down flat on his ass.  
  
“He needs help,” Daphne said to one of the nurses.  
  
“Jesus,” the woman said. “Come this way.”  
  
They followed her until a doctor came and then they were instructed to wait outside.  
  
“Daphne,” Justin said as he stood in front of her. “What the fuck happened?”  
  
“I don’t know, Justin,” Daphne said. “I guess he was angry that you were leaving and he hit the mirror and ended up cutting himself.”  
  
Justin started crying. “This is my fault. Everything is my fault.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Daphne told him going over to the blond and hugging him.  
  
“He must blame me for this as well,” Justin said.  
  
Daphne pulled back. “He doesn’t. He told me that you didn’t hurt him, Justin. You have to take it easy and talk to him.”  
  
Justin put his hands on his face and started crying. He hated everything that had happened to him. He was hurting Brian so much he wished he had been the one that had died.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, you’ll see,” Daphne assured him.  
  
Justin sat down and knew it wouldn’t be. Because of him everything was so screwed up. The brunet deserved so much better than him.  
  
***  
  
“How are you feeling?” Daphne asked.  
  
Brian smiled at her. “I feel fucking great.”  
  
“I wish I’ve had a video camera when they let you come home,” Daphne informed him. “You were hugging the wall as you walked saying you didn’t need a wheel chair.”  
  
“Is a fucking cut in the arm,” Brian hissed. “I can walk.”  
  
“Go to sleep, Brian,” Daphne told him. She knew that when Brian had cut himself he probably didn’t felt the pain so much because the brunet had been angry. Then they had given him morphine but tomorrow morning he was going to feel it.  
  
“No,” Brian protested but a few minutes later he was sleeping.  
  
Daphne walked to the bathroom where Justin was cleaning the mess. “Be careful, Justin.”  
  
“I know,” he told her.  
  
“Um,” Daphne said. “You want me to get your clothes?”  
  
Justin paused and stared at her. “I...I can’t leave him like this. I...I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Daphne understood that. “I can stay too.”  
  
“Would you?” Justin asked.  
  
Daphne nodded.  
  
In between the two of them they finished cleaning the bathroom. There had been blood on the bathroom sink and the floor. Most of it had already dried up and it stunk.  
  
“There,” Daphne said. “Almost like new.”  
  
“But the mirror is broken,” Justin pointed out as they walked out of there.  
  
“Yeah,” Daphne agreed as she took off her jacket. “But you guys can buy a new one.”  
  
Justin turned around slowly. “That’s so easy.”  
  
Daphne stared at him. She knew what was happening. “Justin…”  
  
“God, Daphne,” the blond said as he started crying. “Oh god.”  
  
Daphne rushed to him and hugged him tightly. “Shhh.”  
  
“I wish it was that easy,” Justin told her. “Buy a new one and everything is going to be perfect again.”  
  
Her heart broke to pieces as she listened to her best friend.  
  
“Brian should get someone new and everything is going to be so perfect for him,” Justin said pulling away.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Daphne told him. “Brian loves you.”  
  
Justin looked at her and wanted to laugh. It was like suddenly he remembered he was making a big deal out of anything. He was just a hired boyfriend. For a moment he forgot that soon enough Brian’s life would be okay again because he would be gone. And that was the best thing for the brunet.  
  
“Justin,” Daphne said. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Justin told her and walked to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and hoped Daphne dropped the issue.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Daphne asked.  
  
“It was nothing, Daphne,” Justin assured.  
  
“Just tell me,” Daphne told him. “I’m you’re friend and I’m here for you. I want to believe that you can still tell me anything.”  
  
The blond frowned as she sat next to him. He sighed not sure what to tell her.  
  
“Justin,” Daphne whispered.  
  
“I don’t know what happened, Daphne,” Justin told her. “It was…it’s been kind of crazy these past days.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Daphne said.  
  
Justin pouted as he thought about it.  
  
“Jus,” she said.  
  
“Brian has been really nice with everything,” he told her. “At first I wouldn’t want him anywhere near me.”  
  
Daphne understood that.  
  
“And slowly he started to make contact. He could read me like a book knowing if he could or couldn’t touch me,” Justin explained. “And it was hard for me at first but I would remind myself that it was just Brian.”  
  
“Right,” Daphne said.  
  
“Then after a while I could go up to him and touch him or kiss him and that would be okay,” Justin said.  
  
“That’s good,” the girl commented.  
  
“Brian was sleeping on the couch and one night I told him to sleep in the bed,” Justin said. “And things were going okay except…”  
  
“What?” She asked frowning. A bit concerned that maybe Brian had pushed the blond to do something he didn’t want.  
  
“The other days he came home and we were talking and then…he kissed me and got on top of me and then he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer,” the blond said. “And there I was running like a weak little boy.”  
  
“Don’t say that, Justin,” Daphne told him.  
  
“He wanted to pretend like things were okay and I told him not to,” Justin said. “And…”  
  
“What?” Daphne asked.  
  
“That night we went out,” Justin told her. “I started drinking more and more. I wanted to be able to forget everything and be able to give Brian what he wanted.”  
  
“Jesus Justin,” Daphne whispered as she shook her head.  
  
“That didn’t work either,” Justin said. “Brian said that I had to stop doing that to myself. That he was in no hurry but god, Daphne. Brian has always been a very sexual person. And…”  
  
“And what?” Daphne asked. “You’re afraid that he’s going to leave you if you don’t put up? Is that it?”  
  
Justin kept quiet thinking about it. He knew sooner or later his thing with Brian was going to be over. “I guess…I want…”  
  
“To thank him,” Daphne said and shook her head. “Jesus, Justin.”  
  
“You know that when we came from Debbie’s dinner he went by the bakery,” Justin told her. “He got me like six different things. I liked them all and he knew that.”  
  
Daphne listened.  
  
“I was so happy you know,” Justin told her. “Then I was standing there trying to decide which one to eat first and he…”  
  
“What?” Daphne asked.  
  
“He was looking at me like he was going to eat me,” Justin said. “And for a moment I was okay with that. He came over to me and started kissing me. It was like he had no control over his actions.”  
  
Daphne frowned. “Did he hurt you?”  
  
Justin shook his head. “I pulled him to me and then we got naked,” Justin whispered. “And then…”  
  
“What?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I couldn’t move, Daphne,” Justin said rubbing his hands together. “And he just…”  
  
“Did he push you to do something?” Daphne asked.  
  
“God, no!” Justin told her. “He knew something was wrong and he pulled away. He went to the bedroom and told me to get some milk so we could eat our desserts and I did.”  
  
Daphne frowned when Justin stared at the floor and didn’t say anything else. “What happened next?”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip and felt his stomach turning up and down. “Jesus.”  
  
“Tell me, Justin,” Daphne said putting her hand on Justin’s.  
  
“He was eating and I went there and I knew he was flirting with me,” Justin said.  
  
“Did that scared you?” Daphne asked.  
  
“It made me happy,” Justin told her. “I knew it was just Brian being Brian. I knew that it didn’t mean that we would have to sleep together or anything like that.”  
  
Daphne nodded.  
  
“It felt nice to know he wanted me still,” Justin said.  
  
Daphne smiled at that. She knew Brian loved the blond. Anyone could see that as clear as day.  
  
“And I felt so horrible,” Justin told her. “Because I wanted to be able to give Brian what he wanted. So…I…”  
  
“What?” Daphne asked. She was dying to know what had happened to send Justin running away.  
  
“I wanted to give him something so I started sucking him,” Justin told her.  
  
Daphne saw how Justin crumbled to pieces then.  
  
“And I wanted him to enjoy it but I don’t know what happened, Daphne,” Justin told her. “It wasn’t like we were fucking but I couldn’t stand it. The whole thing was driving me crazy and I didn’t know it at first but I was hurting him Daphne.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I was scratching him and holding to him really tightly,” Justin related. “And when I pulled back he was looking at me like…like he didn’t know me.”  
  
“Justin, relax,” Daphne told him.  
  
“How can I?” Justin asked. “He tried to stop me and I just kept going.”  
  
“You didn’t hurt him,” Daphne said. “He told me you didn’t.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “I did, I know I did. He’s going to be bruised and scratched, Daphne. And I did that to him! Me!”  
  
Daphne pulled the blond in her arms. She tried to make him stop crying but nothing she said worked. When the blond stopped crying it was because he had fallen asleep. She managed to get him completely on the sofa. Then she went to get something to cover him. She went to the bedroom to check on the brunet. She grabbed the glass of milk that was there and the desserts that the guys had left there. She put everything on the kitchen. She sighed and went to sit down in the single person sofa.  
  
Daphne thought about everything that happen and knew that Justin needed help. She knew that Justin and Brian had tried to make things work by just being supportive of each other but new measures had to be taken. One way or another she was going to convince them to go talk to someone. At least Justin had to do it in order to get better. He had too many ghosts to take them all alone. And as much as Brian and Daphne wanted to help the blond; he needed more help.


	18. Just Try Your Best

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

“I’m not sure about this,” Justin told him.  
  
The two of them were sitting in Dr. Jim Davidson office waiting to go talk to the man. Daphne had convinced Brian to talk to Justin about it. She told him that they needed help and frankly he thought so too.  
  
Brian looked at the blond. “We promised Daphne that we would come.”  
  
Justin frowned as he looked around. “You can go alone. I’m not doing this.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said softly. “Let’s just try.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian and didn’t think he could. The brunet reached inside his pocket and took his pills out.  
  
“Can you get me some water?” Brian asked. “No, open this. I’ll get the water.”  
  
Justin took the pills and took the cap off. He grabbed two of them and gave them to Brian when the man sat next to him again. He watched the brunet with a little smile before he closed the bottle and gave it back to the older man.  
  
“Guys,” Anna said coming up to them. She was the receptionist that had talked to them once they arrived there. “Dr. Davidson is ready for you now.”  
  
Brian and Justin got up and followed her into the therapist’s office.  
  
“Welcome,” Jim said. “Please sit down.”  
  
Brian and Justin sat down and the blond quickly grabbed the man’s hand. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing there. He had made up his mind that he wouldn’t go through with it.  
  
“Why don’t you start by telling me a bit of each of you,” Jim suggested.  
  
Brian cleared his throat and looked at the blond. “Well, my name is Brian Kinney and I’m in advertising.”  
  
“He’s the CEO of his company,” Justin said his voice full of pride.  
  
Jim nodded and started writing down on his notepad. He watched the two of them and knew that there was certain tension present; in Justin it showed the most.  
  
“There isn’t much to say,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin gripped the brunet’s hand. He didn’t want to talk at all to the stranger in front of him.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said taking a deep breath. “My name is Justin Taylor and I’m twenty four years old. I’m the supervisor of a gallery downtown.”  
  
“He’s also a magnificent artist,” Brian added with a smile.  
  
Jim noticed that both men were ready to point out each others proficiency happily.  
  
“I really don’t want to be here,” Justin said to them.  
  
“Jus,” Brian said and sighed.  
  
“It’s okay Brian,” Jim said to the brunet. “It’s perfectly fine.”  
  
Justin frowned as he looked at the man in front of him. “I don’t want to be here sharing my life with you.”  
  
“Why not?” Jim asked.  
  
“I don’t know you,” Justin replied. He started to brush off some imaginary lint from his black pants.  
  
“Then you don’t get to lose anything,” Jim said. “You tell me what’s bothering you and if at the end of this session you still feel like you do now, then you don’t have to come back.”  
  
Justin pulled his hands away from the brunet and started rubbing his hands together. He looked at the door and frowned.  
  
“What brings you here today?” Jim asked.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered. “Please.”  
  
“You tell him,” Justin said. “I can’t.”  
  
Brian looked at the doctor. “Can I do that?”  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
The brunet wasn’t sure where to start. “I met Justin about a year ago,” the brunet said. “We never discussed this.”  
  
Jim knew that the older man was talking to the blond and not him. He just watched and stayed out of it.  
  
“Do I tell him everything?” Brian asked in a low voice.  
  
Justin shrugged. “It’s up to you, Brian.”  
  
Brian sighed and looked at Jim. “Well,” he started again. “About eleven months ago we met. My friends and I made a bet…I’m…I don’t do boyfriends,” Brian said. “I just fuck.”  
  
Jim arched a brow.  
  
“My friends made a bet that I couldn’t hold a boyfriend for a year. Then I found Justin and I told him about the bet. I hired him to be with me for that year,” Brian said.  
  
Jim was writing as fast as he could. He’d never heard anything like that before.  
  
“We tried to keep it strictly about business,” Brian told the shrink. “But Justin couldn’t resist my good looks.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. “Oh please, you were the one that came after me.”  
  
Brian grinned as he looked at the blond.  
  
“What happened after?” Jim asked.  
  
“At first it was okay,” Justin commented. “But then…I don’t know what’s been happening anymore.”  
  
“You’ve developed feelings for each other,” Jim pointed out.  
  
“I have,” Justin said looking away from Brian.  
  
Brian leaned back. “I don’t do relationships.”  
  
“So you don’t care about Justin like he cares about you?” Jim asked.  
  
“Whatever,” Brian said.  
  
Jim stared at Brian and nodded. He wasn’t sure what to make of Brian’s words. If he didn’t care about Justin they wouldn’t be there trying to talk their problems out.  
  
“Anything else you want to add?” Jim asked. He wanted to know what he was going to be working with.  
  
“We’re not here because of that,” Brian said.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hand automatically searched for Brian’s.  
  
“Why are you here?” Jim asked.  
  
“Justin’s ex came around trying to get back with him,” Brian pointed out. “He...”  
  
“He threatened me,” Justin said looking towards the doctor’s desk and not at the man. “I stayed with Brian for a few days but I made the mistake of going to my apartment.”  
  
Brian stared at the floor and let Justin tell the man what had happened.  
  
“He beat me and raped,” Justin said. “I killed him.”  
  
Jim looked from one man to the other.  
  
“Jus,” Brian whispered.  
  
“Now, I’m done,” Justin said getting up and flying out of there.  
  
Brian groaned and stood up as well. “I’m…I’ll bring him back.”  
  
“No,” Jim said getting up. “Take him home and let him be. Don’t bring up the issue. Justin has a lot of anger in him. You can’t push him to be here. He has to come willingly.”  
  
“How do I manage that?” Brian asked.  
  
“Talk to him,” Jim told Brian. “It’s not going to be easy but you can do it.”  
  
Brian let out a deep breath.  
  
“I’ll call you to make an appointment,” Jim said. “That is, if you want my services.”  
  
Brian assured him he did. When he came out Justin was not in the waiting room. He went out and found the blond leaned against the Jeep. He walked to him and Justin ignored him and waited for Brian to open the door. Brian didn’t talk to him either. They got in the car and drove home. Both of them wondered if they were just pedaling back.  
  
***  
  
“Do you want a beer?” Brian asked once they entered Woody’s.  
  
“Sure,” he told him.  
  
Justin looked around and saw Emmett sitting at one of the tables. He went and sat with the man.  
  
“Hey, Justin,” Emmett said smiling. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m okay,” Justin told him. “What are you doing here all alone?”  
  
“I’m waiting for the guys,” Emmett informed him. “We’re going to Babylon. Do you and Brian want to come?”  
  
Justin shrugged.  
  
Brian sat down in between the two friends and handed Justin his beer. He had to watch how much Justin drank. He didn’t want a repeat of the other night’s events.  
  
“I was telling Justin that the two of you should come to Babylon,” Emmett said.  
  
“We’ll see,” Brian answered and took a sip of his whisky.  
  
“Hey,” Michael said. “I didn’t know you two were coming.”  
  
Ben smiled at them.  
  
“Where is Ted?” Michael asked.  
  
Emmett frowned. Usually Ted was the first one to be at Woody’s.  
  
“Maybe he’s with someone,” Justin pointed out.  
  
Everyone looked at him before they laughed.  
  
“That’s so bad,” Justin told them. “You shouldn’t laugh at that.”  
  
“You did,” Michael pointed out.  
  
Justin smirked. “Shut up.”  
  
Brian laughed and kissed the blond on his right temple. Emmett shook his head as he called Ted.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Justin said getting up.  
  
Michael looked at his friend and then towards Justin who was heading for the restroom. He smiled at Ben before he followed the blond. When he got there the blond was washing his face.  
  
“Hey,” Michael said.  
  
“Oh, hi,” Justin told him smiling.  
  
“Are you okay?” Michael asked.  
  
Justin shrugged. “I guess.”  
  
“You guess,” Michael said. “What kind of an answer is that?”  
  
“The only one I have,” Justin replied.  
  
Michael nodded slowly. “So, how are things?”  
  
“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Justin told him.  
  
Michael frowned. He’d seen how Justin had flinched after Brian had kissed him.  
  
Justin turned to leave but before he could Michael’s words stop him. He turned around angry. “What did you just said?”  
  
“You heard me,” Michael told him. “Don’t hurt him.”  
  
“I would never…” Justin said and frowned. “I wouldn’t.”  
  
“I know Brian,” Michael said. “He’s trying to be there for you. He really is. This has affected him too.”  
  
“I’m the one that’s…this is hard for me,” Justin told him.  
  
“I know,” Michael assured him. “For him too.”  
  
Justin moved away to let a guy go by.  
  
“He loves you,” Michael told him. “He’s in love with you.”  
  
“You don’t know shit,” Justin hissed.  
  
“Right,” Michael said smiling. “Because he’s not my best friend; stupid me thinking I would have some insight into who he is.”  
  
Justin sighed and looked at the floor. “He really doesn’t.”  
  
“I see the way he looks at you,” Michael told him. “It’s so fucking great.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked frowning.  
  
“It’s just that…I’ve never seen Brian like that,” Michael said. “I always wanted him to find someone and be happy. And that’s you.”  
  
“I’m nothing but damage goods,” Justin whispered.  
  
“Oh, stop all the bullshit,” Michael told him. “Stop trying to hide now. You’re not some little weak kid that has to hide from the world. You killed Cameron remember, you wanted to live. You choose that. So don’t fucking throw it away now. I know it’s not easy. He was a fucking bastard for all he did to you. He deserved every bit of what he got and so much more.”  
  
Justin’s eyes watered.  
  
“You did it, Justin. You alone,” Michael assured him. “You crushed that man and now all you have to do is crush the memory of him. Brian is there to help you this time. Don’t push him away.”  
  
Justin looked at Michael and raised a brow. “Has Brian been talking to you?”  
  
“He’s my best friend,” Michael pointed out. He sighed and walked closer to the blond. “He told me you didn’t want to accept help. I think you should go see that doctor.”  
  
“I can’t believe he told you,” Justin whispered.  
  
“Yeah,” Michael said sadly. “I wish he would say more. He won’t tell me about how he feels. You know how he is when he says or does something that might show he has a heart after all. He closes up, pulls the walls up and takes out the big guns for anyone that might step too close to him.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. “He’s is like that.”  
  
“I’m not telling you that you have to go and do this,” Michael said. “I’m only saying that you should think about it. Maybe is something you can do alone and then maybe is not.”  
  
Justin wanted so much to be able to pull through all his problems. “You might be right.”  
  
Michael smiled. “Come on, before they gather a search party for us.”  
  
Justin walked out of the restroom with the man. He had been scared and pissed at all the things that Michael was telling him but they were true. He’d fought Cameron because he wanted to protect Brian and he wanted the man to leave him alone. And yet he still had Cameron in his mind most of the time. He hated the man. Now he had to put on his glove and have one more fight. He had to crush the Cameron in his mind.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said kissing Justin’s cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. “I think we should go to Babylon.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin kissed Brian on the lips. “Yeah,” he answered.  
  
Brian smiled at Justin from ear to ear. Justin smiled back and then looked at Michael who was grinning at them. He was going to try and do his best. That’s all he could offer.  
  
***  
  
“We can’t do much if you don’t open up, Justin,” Jim told him.  
  
The therapist had been surprised when it was Justin that had called him. He and Brian kept connection but each time he tried to give the brunet appointment the man told him that it wasn’t going to happen because the blond wasn’t up to it. He was glad that Justin took a step towards progress by himself.  
  
“I know,” Justin whispered. “I just don’t feel like saying much.”  
  
Jim nodded. “Let’s try something.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“I’ll ask a few questions and you answer them,” Jim told him giving the blond a smile. “Do you think that would work?”  
  
“What if I don’t want to answer something?” Justin asked.  
  
“You don’t have to then,” Jim assured him.  
  
“Okay,” Justin agreed.  
  
“So, let’s start with how are things with you,” Jim told him. “How are you doing?”  
  
Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth. He shrugged and sighed. “I’m okay or at least getting there. I started going to work more regularly.”  
  
“That’s good,” the therapist said. “Do you get to work on your own?”  
  
“Brian drops me off,” Justin explained. “And he picks me up as well.”  
  
“Do you think you could do it all by yourself?” Jim asked.  
  
“Of course I can,” Justin assured him.  
  
“Why don’t you?” Jim asked.  
  
“Brian is really protective of me,” Justin told the doctor.  
  
“Is that it?” Jim asked.  
  
Justin stayed quiet and looked at the carpet. He thought about it and knew that wasn’t all. He knew that Brian was protective but if he told the brunet that he could get to work by himself Brian would back away. “Maybe…I have…I don’t know. This is my fault.”  
  
“We’re not pointing fingers, Justin,” Jim told him. “Are you afraid of being alone in your own?”  
  
Justin nodded. “Sometimes I am, especially when there is a big crowd. If Brian is not there with me…I freeze up,” he said slowly. He cleared his throat and looked up at the doctor. “My friend brought me here. She’s really great,” the blond whispered as his eyes watered. “I want to stop being afraid.”  
  
Jim stopped writing and looked at the blond. “Do you think that what happen with Cameron is what makes you afraid?”  
  
“I wasn’t like this,” Justin assured him. “I…oh god.”  
  
Jim got up from his chair and walked to his desk. He picked the box of tissue he had and went over to Justin. Justin grabbed two and cleaned his tears.  
  
“Thank you,” Justin told him.  
  
Jim went back to his seat. He put the box next to the table that was close to his chair. He knew that making Justin go out on his own was a problem they would be working on.  
  
“Have you and Brian had sex yet?” Jim asked.  
  
“No,” Justin said in a very low voice. “That’s…that’s why I’m here.”  
  
“Is it?” Jim asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “I want to be able to give myself to him because I know he wants me. It’s not fair that he has to suffer.”  
  
“I think is perfectly normal,” Jim told him.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“You’re a couple,” Jim explained. “If you hurt and he doesn’t there is something wrong with that picture.”  
  
“So you think him not having sex with me is something he has to go through,” Justin says.  
  
“I mean that you two are in pain,” Jim said. “You two are going through a difficult time because of what happened to you.”  
  
“But he…he doesn’t really have to,” Justin said.  
  
“That’s the point,” Jim told him. “He chooses to be there for you and when he sees you in pain he suffers.”  
  
Justin frowned. “He just needs someone to fuck.”  
  
Jim made a few annotations. “So why doesn’t he?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Justin told him. “Maybe he is.”  
  
“Or maybe he’s waiting for you,” Jim pointed out.  
  
“Yeah right,” Justin quipped. “He wouldn’t do that. He’s…he’s just a nice guy. You heard him. He’s not into relationships.”  
  
“Brian can sit in that chair and tell me all he wants about no doing relationship,” Jim told him. “I know when I’m being lied to.”  
  
Justin looked up and smiled a bit. “You really think so?”  
  
Jim made a few more annotations.  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. “Do you think I’ll get better and be able to have sex with Brian?”  
  
“Justin,” Jim said. “We’re not here to help you have sex with Brian only. There are many things that we have to work on. You have to open up to me and tell me everything you’re feeling. You have to talk about what happened to the last detail and what you were feeling. I want you to think about this and let me know if you feel ready to do it.”  
  
Justin took a deep breath. He looked towards the doctor trying to think if he was up to talking about everything that happened. If he was prepared to deal with his fears and confront them. He didn’t think he could do it. “I don’t know,” he answered.  
  
Jim kept staring at the blond.  
  
“But…I want to try,” he told the man.  
  
Jim gave Justin a reassuring smile. They could work with that.  
  
***  
  
Brian and Justin were outside Debbie’s house. They had come out to the back to have a cigarette. Justin had his arms wrapped around the brunet and the taller man was happy. Lately Justin had started to touch him more and kiss him from time to time.  
  
The door opened and Lindsay came out. “Brian,” she said.  
  
Brian groaned and turned his head to the side to look at her. “What?”  
  
“What are you guys doing?” Lindsay asked.  
  
“Not much,” Brian answered.  
  
“I thought we could talk,” Lindsay explained and then looked at the blond. “In private.”  
  
Justin was going to pull away when Brian held him there.  
  
“You can say anything in front of Justin,” Brian told her.  
  
Lindsay sighed. “It’s important.”  
  
“He will know either way,” Brian told her.  
  
Lindsay kept quiet.  
  
“I’m going to go,” Justin said. “I want to have a piece of pie. It’s okay.”  
  
Brian nodded and let him go. Then he turned to look at the blonde. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want us to stop fighting,” Lindsay said. “I think we can come up with some kind of arrangement.”  
  
“And what would that be?” Brian asked her as he threw the butt of the cigarette away.  
  
Lindsay smiled and came closer. “We can have a paper saying that you will be allowed to visit our baby as many times as you want and…”  
  
“If I have a kid with you,” Brian told her. “Which I doubt it will happen, I’m not signing my rights away.”  
  
Lindsay moved back and shook her head. “It’s his fault, isn’t it?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“He’s the one filling your head with all kinds of stupid notions,” Lindsay spat out.  
  
“Don’t put Justin in the middle,” Brian said. “You’re the one that is acting all crazy. Melanie has you against me. Lindsay you were never like this.”  
  
Lindsay shook her head. “I have to think about my family. She’s my family, Brian.”  
  
“And Justin is mine,” Brian told her.  
  
Lindsay stared at Brian like he was from another planet. “You…you really love him.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “I have to go.”  
  
“Brian,” she said as she grabbed his arm. “Think about this.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Brian assured her. “But I’m not giving him up.”  
  
Lindsay sighed and let him go. “Then I guess there won’t be a baby.”  
  
Brian stared at her and then went back inside. He found Justin sitting next to Michael laughing about something. He sat down next to his friend and smiled.  
  
“Your boyfriend can eat for twenty people,” Michael said.  
  
“Hey,” Justin protested.  
  
“That’s his second serving and he was asking me if I wanted my piece,” Michael said.  
  
Brian smirked. “God, one day I’m going to be made fun of, aren’t I?”  
  
“Why?” Justin asked as he got up to see if he could steal another piece.  
  
“They will be like there goes Brian…he’s a god and his boyfriend the whale,” Brian mocked.  
  
Justin opened his eyes wide. Michael started laughing.  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled as he put the plate on the coffee table and jump on top of Brian. “Take it back,” he said grabbing the brunet’s wrists.  
  
“No way,” Brian said smirking.  
  
“Take it back,” Justin said and bit Brian’s shoulder.  
  
“Ah,” Brian yelled but laughed.  
  
Michael moved away from them a bit to not get hit in all the commotion.  
  
“You’re going to take it back,” Justin growled.  
  
“What are you two doing?” Debbie asked them.  
  
Michael explained it to his mother. Ted and Emmett who had been sitting across from them, were laughing.  
  
“God, are they going to fuck here?” Melanie asked coming to see what was happening. She had heard them talking as she sat on the kitchen talking to Deb and Vic but she hadn’t given them any importance until that moment.  
  
Lindsay entered the house again. She had been crying and it had taken her a while to calm down. She started as Brian and Justin wrestling each other. She rolled her eyes and went to sit in the kitchen table.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said and sucked the brunet’s earlobe into his mouth. Then he let go and smiled. “Take it back.”  
  
Brian wrapped one arm around Justin’s waist and got up with him before he dumped the blond on the sofa. He was laughing as he moved away.  
  
“Whatever,” Justin said. He looked at Debbie and smiled. “I’m going to eat Brian’s cut of the pie. He doesn’t want it.”  
  
When Justin got up and walked to the kitchen Brian sat down with Michael.  
  
“You are so totally in love,” Michael said.  
  
“You know that’s not true,” Brian told him. “It’s appearances only.”  
  
Michael threw his arm around the brunet and pulled him closer. “Well, you’re not fooling me.”  
  
Brian pulled back and glared. “Shut up.”  
  
“You love him, you love him,” Michael started to whisper close to Brian’s ear.  
  
“I said shut the fuck up!” Brian said getting angry as he stood up.  
  
Michael laughed and got up. “I’m going to go. Ben must be coming home by now.”  
  
“Take his food with you,” Debbie called to him.  
  
Michael went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He got the food his mother had separated for his partner and then closed the door. He looked at Lindsay who was frowning and his uncle who was smirking. Then he looked at Brian who had the blond pressed against the counter. The two of them were feeding each other pieces of the cherry pie. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew it might have started like a bet but his friend was crazy for Justin.  
  
Brian looked at Michael and glared. “Fuck you!”  
  
Michael laughed and left.  
  
“What was that all about?” Justin asked as he fed Brian some of the pie.  
  
Brian opened his mouth and shook his head. “It was nothing.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin said.  
  
“Are you ready to leave?” Brian asked when they were done.  
  
Justin nodded and they said their goodbyes and left. When they were outside Brian turned to Justin and pulled him close.  
  
“I was joking,” Brian muttered. “You’re beautiful,” he said putting his hand on the blond’s chest. “From head to toe and you will always be beautiful.”  
  
Justin pulled Brian to him and kissed him hard. Their tongues dueled for a few seconds and then the blond pulled away. The brunet swallowed and knew that was all he was getting. But he couldn’t help but smile widely and interlaced his fingers with Justin as they walked to the car.


	19. I'm Older I know Better

  
Author's notes: The guys don't want Brian leaving Justin.  Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

Justin kept swallowing hard over and over again. He felt like he was drowning but he kept telling himself it was okay, that there was nothing to fear.  
  
“We’re here,” Donald told him.  
  
Justin almost jumped out of the car but he tried to stay relax. He turned to his friend and smiled. “Thanks for the lift.”  
  
“No problem,” Donald assured him.  
  
Justin nodded and got out of the car. He waved at his friend goodbye and quickly made it to the building. He had called Brian and told him that he didn’t need to be picked up. Jim had told him that he had to stop counting on Brian and everyone else. So the first step had been changing his routine. In the morning Daphne had taken him to work and he was okay with that. Coming back home was a bit more difficult. He didn’t feel safe in the presence of many guys. The one he trust to no end was Brian and maybe Michael. It was just hard for him, but he was doing it. The next step would be doing it all by himself but he wasn’t ready for that quite yet.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said smiling. “How was your day?”  
  
“Okay,” Justin assured him.  
  
Brian arched a brow. “Just okay?”  
  
“No it was really nice,” Justin said smiling. “Sorry, I was thinking of something else.”  
  
The brunet nodded and let it go. He was in the bedroom changing when the blond had come inside. When he was done he walked towards the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Ever since Justin had moved with him the fridge was always packed.  
  
“Are you going out tonight?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
“I can make something to eat,” Justin said.  
  
“That’s okay,” Brian replied. “Do you want a sandwich?”  
  
“Sure,” Justin told him.  
  
The blond helped Brian make the sandwiches for them. Then they sat down and ate. No one was saying anything and Brian was getting worried that something happened to Justin.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Brian asked when they were back in the kitchen putting the plates on the sink.  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he responded. “Let’s watch a movie.”  
  
Brian walked with him to the living room and looked for something. He lifted his arm up and around Justin when the blond moved close to him. The brunet was enjoying having Justin so close to him. Then Justin looked up and the movie was forgotten.  
  
Brian couldn’t look away from the younger man. He felt himself growing harder. Justin was caressing Brian’s face and looking at Brian’s lips. Then he stretched up and kissed Brian. Soon enough they were in a hot make out session. Justin was straddling Brian’s lap and the brunet was holding on to his lover.  
  
“You feel so good,” Justin moaned as his hips grinded against Brian.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian murmured and his hands gripped Justin’s hips and brought him down.  
  
Justin started kissing Brian again. It was just so good. The connection they had was amazing. He loved kissing Brian. The brunet was going crazy having Justin on top of him wiggling and kissing him hard. He thought he was going to cum right there and to his surprise he did.  
  
“Justin,” Brian groaned.  
  
Justin licked Brian’s neck and then sucked on it. “God,” Justin groaned as his hips shook and he shot his cum. He gasped and pulled back to stare at Brian. He couldn’t believe he had shot his load on his pants. He was already turning red.  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Brian hissed. “I need a shower.”  
  
“You came,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian pulled Justin into another kiss so he didn’t have to answer. Justin pulled back and smiled.  
  
“Just a shower,” Justin whispered. “Nothing else.”  
  
Brian understood what the blond was saying. They were going to shower together. He knew his blond was coming to him and he couldn’t be happier about that.  
  
***  
  
“No,” Justin said smiling as the brunet tried to eat from his plate.  
  
“How greedy can you be?” Brian asked smirking.  
  
Debbie looked at them and couldn’t help but smile. Ever since the two had gotten there they did nothing but flirt with each other. She was so happy for them.  
  
“Hey ma,” Michael said.  
  
“Michael,” Debbie kissed him and then cleaned the lipstick off. “Brian and Justin are here. Watch out they are contagious.”  
  
Michael looked at the booths and found Brian and Justin laughing. Brian was kissing Justin’s neck and the blond was trying to tickle the older man. His mother was right, they were contagious. Soon enough he was smiling like a fool as he walked over to them.  
  
“How are you two love birds doing?” Michael asked as he sat down on the booth with Brian and Justin.  
  
Justin smiled at the man while Brian glared at his friend.  
  
“Don’t you have better things to do?” Brian asked.  
  
“Not really,” Michael told him.  
  
Justin laughed and kept on eating.  
  
“So how has it been?” Michael asked them.  
  
“Things are getting better,” Justin said.  
  
Brian was serious. Michael knew that the brunet hated to show anyone he knew that he had a heart.  
  
“So,” Michael said. “I was thinking that you guys could come to diner tonight.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian.  
  
“Why would we?” Brian asked. “We have better things to do.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said and laughed. “We really don’t.”  
  
Michael laughed at that. “So, can I count with you two?”  
  
“Please,” Justin begged as he looked at the brunet then he kissed the man’s lips.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. Michael knew that the brunet was as good a sold.  
  
“Fine,” Brian said. “I guess I can make an exception and deal with all the couple’s crap thing.”  
  
Michael frowned momentarily. Brian was acting like he always did when it came to relationships. He thought the brunet would be on guard to pretend to be the sweetest boyfriend alive.  
  
Justin chuckled. “That’s why you’re the best.”  
  
Brian smiled at that.  
  
“So, I’ll leave you two alone,” Michael said.  
  
“You do that,” Brian told him.  
  
“Don’t be rude,” Justin said smirking. “You take care, Mikey.”  
  
Michael nodded and walked to the counter where he sat at. His mother was quick to put a plate in front of him.  
  
“What’s wrong Michael?” Debbie asked noticing his worried face.  
  
“It’s nothing,” he told her.  
  
“Michael,” Debbie protested. “I know you baby.”  
  
“Ma,” Michael sighed. “Don’t call me baby.”  
  
“Oh honey,’ Debbie said smiling. “You’re always going to be my baby. Now tell your mother what’s wrong.”  
  
“It’s Brian,” Michael told her.  
  
“What about him?” Debbie asked worried.  
  
“He’s acting like himself,” Michael told her.  
  
“What do you mean, Michael?” Debbie asked frowning. “Was he not acting like himself before?”  
  
Michael couldn’t very well tell her that Brian had been pretending to be the sweetest guy alive to have Justin happy. That it was nothing but a bet and that it all was coming to an end very soon.  
  
“Is not that,” Michael said. “It’s like he’s still him and well Justin is still there.”  
  
Debbie shook her head. “You’re not making any sense, Michael.”  
  
Michael smiled. “Forget it. Brian is okay. They are both fine.”  
  
Debbie nodded before she walked away to attend her other customers. Michael started eating with a smile. He thought that maybe Brian had it all planned out. That if he was himself with Justin and the blond didn’t run away screaming for help maybe he would give it a try at the real thing.  
  
***  
  
Brian and Justin came out of the bathroom laughing.  
  
“That was fun,” Justin said.  
  
The brunet nodded. They had washed each other thoroughly; enjoying the feel of each others’ skin. There hadn’t been any kind of rush in doing it.  
  
“We have to get dressed,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“I swear to god that if Ben is making one of his special plates I’ll shove it down your throat,” the brunet informed him.  
  
Justin laughed. “I’ll eat it.”  
  
“You would eat anything,” Brian said opening his closet. “What are you going to wear?”  
  
Justin shrugged and sat on the bed. “How about the black shirt you bought me?”  
  
“You weren’t supposed to see that just yet,” Brian said smirking. “You’re so noisy.”  
  
The blond laughed. “And the gray slacks,” the blond said. “They’re tight around my butt and you like them.”  
  
Brian grinned at that. He did like the gray slacks on Justin a lot.  
  
“Do you think they invited anyone else?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet sighed. “That’s the last thing I need,” he said. “Couple’s night is not my idea of a good time.”  
  
The smaller man knew that. He still was happy that Brian had accepted to go anyways.  
  
“Here,” Brian said putting the clothes next to the blond. His hand reached out and he caressed Justin’s face.  
  
The blond kissed the inside of Brian’s hand.  
  
“You look so fucking delicious,” the brunet said as he kneeled in front of Justin.  
  
The other man arched a brow. He wondered what Brian was going to do. The voracious look in his face spoke volumes. The bronzed skin man let his hands caress Justin’s thighs.  
  
“Bri,” the blond whispered.  
  
“I like touching you,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin swallowed but didn’t say anything and didn’t pull away. The older man pushed Justin back and then started touching Justin everywhere. He pushed the towel to the floor so nothing was blocking his path.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned as he closed his eyes.  
  
The brunet was currently licking Justin’s nipples. Then his hands started moving downward. He touched Justin in every place he could. The light skin man gripped Brian’s shoulders. His breathing was erratic and to say he was frightened was an understatement. The last thing he wanted was Brian attempting to make love to him and him not being able to give in.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Brian said as he pulled up and was at eye level. “So fucking magnificent.”  
  
Justin felt like he was going to cry. He couldn’t believe the brunet could say such things after all that had happened to him. “I’m not.”  
  
“You are,” Brian argued and his hands played with the blond’s nipples.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin murmured.  
  
Brian stared at Justin’s face as his hand kept moving down. He was caressing the blond from side to side and then his fingertips came in contact with Justin’s pubes. He stopped briefly and then kept going. Justin’s arms wrapped around the brunet and pulled him closer.  
  
“Brian,” he gasped when the brunet grabbed his cock.  
  
“Feels good,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin groaned and buried his face on the crook of Brian’s neck. His hips started moving faster and faster as he fucked Brian’s fist.  
  
“You feel good,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin’s eyes closed as he bit his lower lip.  
  
“Smooth,” Brian’s husky voice said over the blond’s ear.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin gasped.  
  
“Hard,” the older man whispered.  
  
The smaller man swallowed as he neared the edge.  
  
“Hot,” Brian growled.  
  
“Oh god,” the blonde yelled, Brian’s voice was driving him wild.  
  
“Wet,” the taller man said and licked Justin’s neck. “Mine.”  
  
“Bri!” Justin yelled and shot his load. “Of fuck!”  
  
Brian pushed Justin back and kissed him hard. Then he pulled away. “Let’s get ready.”  
  
“What about you?” Justin asked.  
  
“I’m okay,” Brian assured him.  
  
“But…” the blond said and Brian shook his head.  
  
“It was all for you,” Brian informed him. “Come on. We’ll be late.”  
  
And Justin hadn’t thought it possible to fall more deep in love than he already was.  
  
***  
  
Justin was smiling as he revised one of the new portfolios. The artist in question was a fifteen year old girl who lived with her grandmother. Someone that worked on the gallery had brought the works of art and explained the situation to the blond. He loved every piece that the girl had made.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Donald came inside. “Hey, what you up to.”  
  
“Have you seen Gail’s portfolio?” the blond asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Donald said smiling. “Nice huh?”  
  
“Do you know they barely have anything to eat?” Justin asked.  
  
“I know,” the man said getting serious. “It’s horrible.”  
  
“Well,” Justin said smiling as he looked at his friend. “I’ll make sure she’ll be known by everyone and then they won’t know what to do with so much money.”  
  
Donald smiled as he heard his friend. He knew that the blond had a great heart.  
  
“I was thinking of getting something to eat,” he said. “Do you want anything? On my dollar?”  
  
“Oh, then,” Justin said chuckling. “I must definitely do.”  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Brian came inside. He was holding a bag of food. “Hey, I’ve come to feed you boys.”  
  
“No wonder you love him so much,” Donald said. “I love him too.”  
  
Justin laughed.  
  
Brian smirked. “So I guess you guys are hungry.”  
  
The three of them sat down and ate. They talked about work and made plans to make plans about going out together. When they were done Donald left them so they could spend time together.  
  
“I like when you surprise me like this,” Justin said.  
  
Brian stood up from the chair he was and walked over to the blond. He sat at the edge and crossed his arms. Then he shrugged and threw a smirk in Justin’s direction.  
  
Justin knew he was going to miss times like that when he and Brian were through. He had the day marked on his calendar as his anniversary but he knew the truth behind the red x mark on the paper.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Brian asked.  
  
“Nothing important,” Justin said very lowly.  
  
“Right,” the brunet replied.  
  
Then Brian leaned closer and kissed Justin. Soon enough Justin was standing up in between the brunet’s legs.  
  
“I can’t get enough of you,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian knew the feeling.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian didn’t hesitated and took off his clothes. He wanted the blond and if he had to bottom to get Justin he would. They both were silent as they kissed. When Justin prepared the brunet he thought he was dreaming. He was as gentle as he could because he knew that Brian wasn’t used to bottoming for anyone.  
  
The younger man pushed inside Brian while the older man was bent over his desk. They didn’t last long being that it had been a while for both of them. When they were done they both slipped to the floor where they kissed each other ferociously.  
  
“We have to get dressed,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin laughed and hugged Brian. Then he pulled back and kissed the man.  
  
“I can get off work now,” Brian said. “I’ll call Cynthia.”  
  
Justin nodded. “Yes,” he said as he got up to find his pants. “I’ll tell Donald to take care of everything. Then we’ll leave.”  
  
Brian nodded and got up. He moved slowly as he collected his clothes. The blond was watching him with a worried expression.  
  
“Brian, are you okay?” Justin asked swallowing.  
  
The only time he’d ever fucked the brunet, Brian and him had ended up fighting. He didn’t want a repeat of things. Brian managed to get on his pants and then he walked to Justin and kissed him hard. The blond was happy knowing that silently the brunet was telling him that things were fine.  
  
From outside someone knocked and then came inside. It was Donald and he looked at the half dressed men not at all surprised.  
  
“Really,” Donald said. “We have to stop meeting like this.”  
  
Brian and Justin laughed.  
  
“Didn’t we talk about the lock?” Donald asked before he left the two men alone.  
  
***  
  
Brian was in his office when Cynthia came inside.  
  
“Michael and Emmett are outside and they say it’s important,” she informed him.  
  
The brunet groaned. “Let them in,” he told her.  
  
“What’s going on?” Brian asked once Michael and Emmett were inside.  
  
The two guests sat down and looked at each other before staring at Brian.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asked.  
  
“Well,” Emmett started. “As you know you’re practically a winner.”  
  
Brian smirked at them and Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
“We like Justin,” Emmett said.  
  
The brunet arched a brow. “So?”  
  
“So maybe he doesn’t have to go away,” Emmett pointed out. “You said he was a great fuck. And he’s hot and everyone in their right mind would want someone like him.”  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
Emmett sighed. “Maybe you can start pulling away slowly and maybe he’ll decide to end it all on his own. Instead of you doing it because you and I and everyone else knows that you won’t be nice about it. It really won’t affect your reputation at all.”  
  
“You want me to let someone break up with me?” Brian asked and chuckled. “That’s rich and it will so tarnish my reputation.”  
  
Emmett sighed and looked at Michael.  
  
“Let’s go,” Michael said getting up.  
  
Emmett frowned not believing that Michael wasn’t going to say anything to the brunet. It had been his idea to come talk to Brian in the first place. So when he was out of the office and he looked back to ask Michael what was going on, he wasn’t a bit surprised that the man had stayed back.  
  
“Don’t tell me,” Brian said. “You have something to say as well.”  
  
“How long have we known each other?” Michael asked crossing his arms.  
  
“Is this going to be a long speech?” Brian asked. “Because I have things to do and very little time.”  
  
“You don’t fool me,” Michael said.  
  
Brian smirked. “Right.”  
  
“I’m your best friend, Brian,” Michael said.  
  
“So what?” Brian asked.  
  
“I know you,” Michael said. “And I know you love him.”  
  
Brian didn’t make any comments. He just kept looking at his friend.  
  
“Don’t throw it away,” Michael told him. “He’s the best thing that has happened to you and you know it.”  
  
The brunet swallowed and pretended like he didn’t care. “Mikey…”  
  
“No,” Michael said shaking his head. “Save it. You know that what I’m saying to you is true.”  
  
“I think Emmett is waiting for you outside,” Brian replied.  
  
Michael chuckled. “Right, I think he is. Just know that I’m right.”  
  
“Why is that?” Brian asked.  
  
Michael didn’t know what to say to that and only smiled. “Because I’m older.”  
  
The brunet smirked. “Not even a year.”  
  
“Still,” the man said before he left.  
  
Brian watched him go and frowned as he looked at his desk. He hated when people gave him advice about is own goddamn life. He tried to finish his day without thinking about Michael or Emmett. By the time he was driving home it was all forgotten.  
  
When Brian stepped into the loft the place smelled good. He looked at the kitchen were Justin was busy cooking something.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked amused.  
  
At that moment the blond had been sticking a cracker into his mouth. “Hey,” Justin said with his mouth full. He chewed as fast as he could and swallowed. “I made dinner.”  
  
Brian walked over to him slowly and caressed the blond’s face.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Brian whispered. “I’m going to go change and then we can eat.”  
  
Justin smiled brightly and nodded. And Brian knew that Michael was right. He should tell Justin how he really felt because he wanted the blond next to him forever. The only problem was that he didn’t know if he was going to be able to give Justin what the blond deserved.


	20. What They Don't Know

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin have a talk and a few things are decided.  Hugs!  Thanks Helen.  


* * *

Justin sat down and smiled at Jim.  
  
“How are things, Justin?” Jim asked. He could see the change in the blond.  
  
“It’s getting better,” Justin told him.  
  
“That’s good to hear,” the therapist said. “Tell me about it.”  
  
Justin looked at the floor. “I take the bus to go to work. The first time it was really scary and when I made it there I stayed in my office the whole day. I didn’t want anyone around me.”  
  
“When did this start?” Jim asked.  
  
“Like a week ago,” Justin said. “I still take the bus and I feel like I’m going to explode, but I get there. Each day I get there and I don’t explode and I think that sooner or later it will get better.”  
  
Jim nodded. “If it doesn’t you have to tell me, Justin.”  
  
“I will,” Justin said.  
  
“What else has changed?” Jim asked.  
  
“I can go up to Brian and kiss him and touch him,” Justin said. “We still…haven’t done it. It’s…I can’t.”  
  
“Good,” Jim said. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”  
  
Justin nodded. “I went to Babylon with Brian the other night and it wasn’t as bad as before.”  
  
“Why not?” Jim asked.  
  
“Well, I would dance with Brian but I used to cling to him like someone was about to kill me,” Justin pointed out. “Now I can relax. Dancing with him helps me forget everything.”  
  
“We don’t want to forget, Justin,” Jim told him. “We want to deal with it and crush the problem. So when you remember, you know it can’t hurt you.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly. “But it’s good sometimes, you know, when I think it’s too much to just dance the night away with him.”  
  
Jim nodded and made a few notes in his notebook.  
  
“Have you been keeping a journal?” Jim asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “Sometimes I start writing the things I feel and…when I read them it’s like that person is not me.”  
  
“You’re not the same person you used to be,” Jim told him. “You’ve changed. You’re stronger now.”  
  
“Am I?” Justin asked.  
  
“Of course you are, Justin,” Jim said. “You’re fighting with everything you have to make it. Even when it gets hard you keep going.”  
  
Justin sighed. “I want to get better so badly. But…it’s still there. He’s still there.”  
  
Jim crossed his legs. “Write to him and let him know how you feel.”  
  
“He’s dead,” Justin said.  
  
“That doesn’t matter,” Jim said. “You can say it out loud if it helps.”  
  
Justin thought about it. “I don’t know.”  
  
“You can do it when you’re alone,” Jim assured him. “You can scream or you can write it and burn the letter afterwards if you don’t want anyone to see it.”  
  
The blond nodded as he listened to the man. They talked about a few more things before time was up. When he got out he was supposed to call Daphne but he didn’t. He took the bus and ended up in the last place he thought he would ever set foot.  
  
He asked for the information he needed and then walked slowly. His body was throbbing with rage and something else; fear. Then when he found what he was looking for he started at it like it was the enemy; it was.  
  
“You might wonder what I’m doing here,” Justin whispered. “I do too.”  
  
The blond sat down slowly and started playing with the grass. He looked back at the headstone. He read the name over and over again wondering if it was a joke.  
  
“It’s supposed to be over,” Justin said. “You’re dead.”  
  
The young man sighed and shook his head. He started crying and quickly cleaned his tears.  
  
“Why did you do this to me?” Justin asked. “Why?”  
  
He punched the ground under him and took a deep breath.  
  
“I would have done anything for you,” Justin said. “When I was in love with you.”  
  
The man knew there had been a time when Cameron had been his everything.  
  
“You had no right, Cameron!” Justin hissed. “No right at all.”  
  
The blond started sobbing then. He tried to take deep breaths of air and try to calm down but it was hopeless so he gave up trying. When no more tears appeared he moved forward.  
  
“I have to tell you something,” Justin whispered.  
  
He stared at the date and nodded. He remembered Michael’s words as if he was saying them now. Then thought about Brian’s smile and the way they were now.  
  
“I won, Cam,” Justin said and laughed. “I bet you had to be surprised. I beat you and now you can’t hurt me anymore. It wasn’t even Brian. It was me, just little old me. I was better than you and now you’re dead. I was much stronger than you thought. You’re dead Cameron. I killed you. All those things you did to me over the years won’t matter now. I’m still here and you’re not.”  
  
Justin moved forwards and put his hand on the headstone. He moved it down slowly his fingertips going over the letters.  
  
“I’m sorry that I killed you. I only wanted to protect myself,” Justin whispered. “I didn’t want to but…I was so angry and so scared. You said you were going to hurt Brian. He’s…he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. He cares about me in his own way. He might not be perfect but he isn’t like you. You…you’re the one that’s wrong. Not me or him. You damaged everything you touched and you tried to damage me, but you couldn’t. I’m stronger than that.”  
  
Justin pulled away and nodded to himself. He stood up and looked down.  
  
“Goodbye Cameron,” Justin said before he turned around and left.  
  
***  
  
“I don’t know what to get you guys,” Daphne said.  
  
Justin frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“For your anniversary,” Daphne said. “Can you believe it’s been almost a year?”  
  
Justin pouted. “Uh yeah, time flies.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Daphne asked.  
  
Justin nodded at her. “I’m just a bit tired.”  
  
Daphne didn’t believe him for a moment but let it slip. “I can come tomorrow.”  
  
The blond leaned back on the sofa and shook his head. “Want to watch a movie?”  
  
The girl shrugged and nodded. Justin got up to make some popcorn and Daphne went to help him. Half an hour later they had the popcorn and some drinks. The movie was playing and they were on the sofa with their feet up and a duvet over them.  
  
When the movie was almost over Brian came home. He looked at the two friends and smirked.  
  
“What is this?” Brian asked.  
  
Daphne smiled at the brunet.  
  
Brian sat down next to the blond. He lifted the duvet and moved as close to Justin as he could. The blond loved when the brunet embraced him like that. It made him feel safe and wanted.  
  
“Missed you,” Brian whispered close to Justin’s ear.  
  
The blond couldn’t help but break out into a wide smile.  
  
“So this is what you do while I’m away working hard?” Brian asked.  
  
Daphne laughed at that.  
  
“I can only try,” Justin told him.  
  
“Did you go to work today?” the brunet asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “I came back early because there wasn’t much to do.”  
  
“So,” Daphne said getting up. “I think I’m going to go.”  
  
“I hope ist’s not because of me,” Brian told her.  
  
She shook her head even thought it was a lie. She could see how close they were and she didn’t want to interrupt them. She could have the blond all to herself later on. She knew that Justin would always be her best friend.  
  
“Fine,” Brian said. “I’ve been told I’m pretty good company.”  
  
Justin laughed and watched as Brian got up to walk with Daphne to the door. She kissed the blond on the cheek before she followed the older man. Justin turned around. “You’ll call me.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said.  
  
“Bye Daphne,” Brian said.  
  
She waved goodbye at him and left. Then Brian walked back to the blond.  
  
“So,” he said as he came back to the sofa.  
  
“Hey,” the blond said.  
  
Brian got on the sofa and the first thing he did was kiss the blond. He couldn’t keep his hands away from him.  
  
“I want you,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin smiled.  
  
The brunet moved to kneel on the floor. He pushed the blond’s sweats down at the man’s erection sprang free. Brian didn’t lose anytime in sucking the blond. The smaller man threw his head back and enjoyed it.  
  
“Fucking shit,” the blond hissed when the older man started to deep throat him.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and moaned as the blond’s cum slid down his throat. Then he pulled back and licked Justin clean.  
  
“You know,” Justin said happily. “I’m happy that you’re home.”  
  
“I bet,” the brunet said as he finished getting Justin naked.  
  
Justin watched as Brian got naked as well before the brunet gave him a condom. He couldn’t believe how easily the man relinquished control to him. He just hope that soon enough he would be okay and Brian would be able to make love to him.  
  
***  
  
Justin crossed his legs as he related a few things that had happened to Jim. He was nervous that maybe he’d dealt with things the wrong way.  
  
“So how did you handle that?” Jim asked.  
  
“I was going to punch him,” Justin said.  
  
Jim frowned.  
  
“I mean I know that’s totally crazy,” Justin said smiling a bit. “But it was like the first thing that I felt like doing. It was mostly because I was scared.”  
  
Jim nodded glad that Justin was being truthful with him.  
  
“So then I was thinking that I was nuts for wanting to punch the guy and I wanted to run away,” the blond said. “I don’t know. I started freaking out and then Brian looked at my direction and I relaxed a bit.”  
  
Jim wrote down again.  
  
“So I told him I was with someone and he backed away,” Justin said. “Then I managed to walk back to the bar where Brian was waiting for me.”  
  
“What did you tell him?” Jim asked.  
  
“That I wanted to go home,” Justin whispered. “I was still…a bit upset about what had happened.”  
  
“Did you guys go home?” Jim asked.  
  
“Not right away,” Justin said. “Brian told me that I had to relax and that I had to enjoy myself.”  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
“We had a few drinks and left for home but that has nothing to do with the incident,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“It doesn’t?” Jim asked.  
  
Justin shook his head. “We...just wanted to get home.”  
  
“How are things between you and Brian?” Jim asked noticing that there was a change.  
  
“We do things,” Justin said and turned red then he laughed about it.  
  
Jim nodded and waited.  
  
“I…it started simple enough with making out,” Justin told him and shrugged. “We came in our pants like high school boys,” he said and thought that Brian would probably had a heart attack if he knew that he was telling his therapist about it.  
  
Jim had a little grin in place.  
  
“Then it got more serious…him touching me more intimately,” Justin said and swallowed. “I…we shower together now and I don’t feel scare when he touches me. And we do have sex.”  
  
Jim was surprised to hear that. “You do?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said looking at the floor. “I’m the one that tops.”  
  
Jim wrote that down and controlled himself. He so wanted to laugh about that. Only because it was proof that Brian did cared about Justin and would do anything for him. So all the brunet had said before about not doing relationship was pretty much bullshit.  
  
“Has he tried to be on top?” Jim asked.  
  
Justin shook his head and sighed. “He’s serious about waiting for me to be ready.”  
  
“He cares about you,” Jim said. “Don’t focus too much and what he says. Try to see the things he does for you.”  
  
Justin nodded because it was true. Most of the time Brian’s actions were more important than his words.  
  
“Are there any concerns that you have regarding your relationship with Brian?” Jim asked.  
  
The blond swallowed. “I…I’m scared of what is going to happen once the year is over and he doesn’t need me anymore.”  
  
“Justin,” Jim said. “I have to admit this is a very odd situation.”  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“But people have fallen in love over the years while they have been in hundreds of different positions in their lives,” the therapist said.  
  
The blond shrugged.  
  
“You and Brian might have had come together under strange circumstances but you guys love each other now,” Jim said.  
  
“I know I love him,” Justin said.  
  
“And you’re willing to fight for that love,” Jim said. “And so it’s Brian.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Justin asked.  
  
Jim smiled at that. He knew because just as Justin was having a few sessions a month so was Brian. He had managed to get a great deal of insight when it concerned the brunet. He knew it was hard for the man to express what he felt verbally but Brian was working on it; he was helping him as much as he could.  
  
“Are you not sure?” Jim asked.  
  
Justin shrugged. “Can we talk about something else?”  
  
“Let’s talk about Cameron then,” Jim told him.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and nodded. He was certain that he was ready to confront the ghost of his ex.  
  
***  
  
“Why are we here?” Brian asked frowning.  
  
“Oh shut up,” Justin said smiling. “You like my parents. God, I think you like them more than I do.”  
  
Brian smirked. “That’s not true, Sunshine.”  
  
“Whatever,” Justin said. “I promise it will be over soon. It’s just dinner. They want to see how…”  
  
Brian bent down and kissed Justin’s cheek. “You’re doing fantastic.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. “Thanks for being here with me even thought you don’t have to.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. He didn’t know why suddenly Justin was thanking him so much. And each time he would remind Brian that he didn’t have to be there. He knocked on the door and waited. Justin sighed and rang the bell.  
  
“Boys,” Jennifer said smiling when she looked at them. “You look great.”  
  
“Thanks,” Brian told her.  
  
Jennifer pulled her son into a hug and wouldn’t let go.  
  
“Stop it mom,” Justin told her. “I want to breathe.”  
  
Brian laughed and crossed his arms. He wished his mother was like Mrs. Taylor.  
  
“You won’t laugh when she’s all over you,” Justin warned him.  
  
And just like that Jennifer was hugging Brian and kissing him. She was so happy to see them. She enjoyed having the boys at her house. She loved the look in Justin’s face; her son was happy and she knew the brunet had a lot to do with that.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Brian said as he pulled away.  
  
They entered the house and Jennifer closed the door. Then they moved to the living room where Craig welcomed them. Molly got busy talking with her brother while Brian talked with Craig. Jennifer participated in both conversations and from time to time went to check the food.  
  
“It’s looks great,” Justin said as they sat down to eat.  
  
“Brian told me you went back to work,” Craig said.  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“That’s good,” Craig said and gave his son a smile.  
  
Justin smiled back and grabbed Brian’s hand under that table. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were saying goodbye.  
  
“Call me, okay,” Jennifer said.  
  
“I will mom,” Justin assured her.  
  
“It was good to see you, Brian,” Craig said shaking the man’s hand. “We’ll talk.”  
  
Brian nodded and then left with Justin.  
  
“God, I’m stuffed,” Justin said.  
  
The brunet smirked. “I can’t believe I ate that much,” he muttered. “Is this going to become a regular thing?”  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that, Brian,” Justin told him as they walked to the car. “Two more weeks and this is over. You will have your wonderful life back.”  
  
Brian stopped walking but Justin didn’t. When Justin realized that Brian wasn’t next to him he turned around.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian walked slowly towards him. He knew right then what had been bothering Justin. The blond had to be upset about the whole thing. And he couldn’t blame him; he was pretty angry at how things had happened. If he could go to the beginning he would want to meet Justin and the bet would have never been part of it. “What if...”  
  
“What if what?” Justin asked.  
  
“What if I didn’t have the money to pay you?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin laughed and shook his head. “You won this Brian. Ted has to give you the money or...” he stopped talking and swallowed. Suddenly the light bulb went on in his head. He felt his hands shaking and for the life of him he couldn’t pronounce a single word.  
  
The blond turned around and headed for the Jeep. He got inside and waited for Brian. The brunet sighed and walked to the car. None of them said anything as Brian drove them home. Once in the loft Justin went and took a shower and when he came out Brian took his turn.  
  
The brunet was racking his brain trying to figure out what the fuck he’d been thinking. He couldn’t believe he had told that to Justin. He had put himself out there and had been turned down. It hurt him so much. When he came out he found that the place was completely dark except for a few candles around the bed. He stared at Justin who was sitting in the bed naked with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was frozen to the spot; he couldn’t move.  
  
When Justin looked up he saw Brian staring at him. He kneeled in the bed and extended his hand towards the brunet. Brian moved slowly and took it. They came together in a searing kiss. Justin’s body was trembling in Brian’s arms, but the older man knew it was okay this time.  
  
“Love me,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian could have cried out of pure joy at that moment. His hands roamed Justin’s body in every direction. They grabbed Justin’s ass and then moved down to caress the blond’s thighs. He moaned into the kiss as he pressed their bodies together. Then his hands moved up and he touched the blond’s back and pulled back to travel Justin’s chest. He caressed the man’s nipples and then pushed Justin back so he could kiss his lover’s skin.  
  
Justin was going insane. It was like Brian had a hundred hands. He gasped when Brian grabbed his cock and frowned when he let go of it. Then Brian was kissing the inside of his thighs and before he knew it the brunet was licking his entrance.  
  
“Oh god, Brian!” Justin yelled when the brunet penetrated him with his appendage.  
  
Brian pulled back and went to kiss Justin again. He wanted to eat him alive.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin moaned not sure when Brian had gotten the lube. But there they were, Brian’s slick fingers were pushing inside of him and he wanted more. He grabbed his lover’s face and pulled him close for a kiss. He gasped and his body arched up as Brian entered him. It was so slowly that he thought he was going to pass out.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin opened his eyes and smiled. This is what he wanted. He was done with everything else. This was his prize. He won. He really had won the battle and the war. It was all his. “I love you, Brian.”  
  
Brian kissed him hard and started moving slowly. He wanted to enjoy every inch of the man under him. Justin’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Their bodies were dripping with sweat and moans and groans escaped their mouths. They were burning with passion, love and lust for each other. The world could burn around them and it didn’t matter. Their heat was greater and they wouldn’t have taken notice.  
  
“You feel so good,” Brian grunted.  
  
“Oh god, Brian!” Justin yelled as his fingers lost themselves in the brunet’s strands.  
  
“You’re mine,” Brian whispered. “All mine.”  
  
Justin nodded. “I am.”  
  
“I love you,” Brian told him and kissed him hard.  
  
That’s when tears did fall.  
  
***  
  
“I have to Jus,” Brian said and pulled out of the blond. He took off the condom and threw it away.  
  
Justin stretched and smiled before he moved closer to the brunet. “That was amazing.”  
  
Brian smiled and kissed him. “You’re amazing.”  
  
They kissed for a long time. Just touching each other lazily and giggling from time to time. They were very happy and then the blond said what Brian didn’t want to hear.  
  
“We have to talk,” Justin said.  
  
Brian sighed and sat up. “About what?”  
  
Justin stayed laying back. He frowned and knew it wouldn’t be pretty. He didn’t know if it would make Brian change his mind about them. “About us,” he said.  
  
“There is nothing to talk about,” Brian said. “We…you’re mine.”  
  
Justin smiled at that and sat up so he could hug Brian. “You know what I mean.”  
  
The brunet pulled away and got up from the bed. “Okay,” he said.  
  
Justin arched a brow.  
  
“We’re together,” Brian said. “For real.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly.  
  
“And…I know that you say you don’t want to change me,” Brian told him.  
  
“I don’t want to change you,” Justin said.  
  
Brian shrugged. “You fell in love with me because of all we did. We went out as a couple and I pretended that I like every bit of it because I had to. I had to buy you presents and do so many things that I wouldn’t have done otherwise.”  
  
“But I knew that,” Justin said. “I knew it was all make believe.”  
  
Brian sat back down on the bed facing Justin. “It’s different now. I don’t know if I can give you those things.”  
  
“I just want you to give yourself to me,” Justin informed him.  
  
Brian frowned. “I don’t know if I can do that either.”  
  
Justin sighed and caressed Brian’s face. “I don’t want to lose you, Brian. Do you know how happy I am? How happy I was that you wanted more?”  
  
Brian pulled the blond to him. “I love to see you smile.”  
  
Justin smiled because of that.  
  
“I’m afraid that I would screw things up,” Brian told him. “I don’t know where to start.”  
  
“Did you like anything at all?” Justin asked. “Of the things we did together…aside fucking.”  
  
Brian laughed. “I liked when we spend time together alone. I like that.”  
  
“That’s a start,” Justin muttered.  
  
“I liked when we went out together with the guys and Michael would kiss Ben and I knew I could do the same with you,” Brian muttered. “That even I had someone.”  
  
Justin liked hearing that.  
  
“I liked when someone came to hit on you and I could show the world you were mine,” Brian confessed.  
  
“God,” Justin said wrapping his arms tightly around the man. “You’re so fucking perfect.”  
  
“I know that,” Brian said and they laughed.  
  
“Bri,” Justin said. “I don’t know how things are going to change,” the blond told him. “I know that you’re going to trick because that’s just you and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to handle it or not. I’m not going to be the perfect boyfriend I was. There were things that really pissed me off and I had to pretend like they didn’t matter.”  
  
“Like what?” Brian asked.  
  
“Like when you looked at other guys,” Justin said. “I know it’s stupid but I don’t like it. I know it was because…I thought things like if we were really together and there was no bet you would be over that person in no time. I just…”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
“What?” Justin asked sadly.  
  
“I don’t think I’m going to trick anymore,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin looked at Brian like he was crazy.  
  
“I mean,” Brian said. “Think about it. I haven’t been with anyone but you over a period of a year. And it’s true that I look but for some reason I don’t think anything more of it. And…all that time I was without sex I could have gone and fucked anyone.”  
  
Justin nodded knowing that it was true.  
  
“But I wanted you,” Brian whispered and pulled the blond even closer. “I always want you. I want to wake with you in my arms and spend the day with you and go to sleep with you. Holding you close to me.”  
  
Justin kissed Brian hard. He wanted the brunet again.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said pulling back. “I’m not saying that I won’t screw up because I probably will. But I won’t do it on purpose. The last thing in the world that I want is to hurt you.”  
  
“Make love to me, Brian,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian pushed the blond back in the bed and got on top of him. He kissed him hard and pulled back with a smile. “They are going to shit, huh?”  
  
“Who?” Justin asked.  
  
“The guys,” Brian whispered. “When I tell them I have a boyfriend and it’s for keeps.”  
  
Justin laughed and kissed Brian. He knew it would be new to them to have a real relationship and it was going to be hard, but he was willing to try. He would do anything to make Brian happy. Brian was having the same thoughts.  
  
***  
  
“Guys,” Emmett said. “Have you seen the guys today?”  
  
Michael shook his head. “What is it?” he asked. He had gotten there with Ben just seconds ago.  
  
Ted drank from his beer and kept his eyes on Brian and Justin.  
  
“They are all over each other,” Emmett said.  
  
“They are together,” Ben pointed out.  
  
“No,” Emmett said. “I mean yes.”  
  
“You don’t know what you mean,” Michael said and asked for two beers.  
  
“What I mean is that they are almost fucking each other in the dance floor,” Emmett said. “Look at them.”  
  
Michael handed Ben his beer and searched for Brian and Justin. When he found them he smiled. Brian had his arms around the blond while Justin was grabbing the brunet’s ass. They were barely moving but looked like they were going to swallow each other.  
  
“They look hot,” Ben whispered to Michael.  
  
Michael arched a brow. “Should I be jealous?”  
  
“Never,” Ben told him and kissed his partner.  
  
“They look so fucking great,” Emmett said.  
  
“Maybe you should run for the bathroom as soon as possible,” Ted spat out.  
  
Emmett laughed. “Is someone cranky.”  
  
“Leave me alone,” Ted said and walked away.  
  
“He’s angry because he’s going to lose,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
Ben shook his head. “Want to dance?”  
  
“Yes,” Michael said. “Come on, Emmett.”  
  
The three of them went to the dance floor. They were having a good time. They kept checking on Brian and Justin who were oblivious to everyone. When Brian and Justin finally parted and walked to the bar they followed them.  
  
“Hi guys,” Michael said smiling.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said returning the smile. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Good,” Michael assured them.  
  
Ben came behind Michael and put his arm around the man’s waist.  
  
“Check him out,” Emmett said as a tall blond passed them by.  
  
“He’s alright,” Ben said.  
  
Michael looked back and smiled before he kissed him.  
  
“What do you guys think?” Emmett asked turning to look at Justin and Brian.  
  
Justin shrugged. “Not my type.”  
  
“Brian?” Emmett asked.  
  
Brian who was currently cleaning Justin’s neck with his tongue looked up at his friend. “What?”  
  
“The guy,” Emmett said. “Do you think he was hot?”  
  
Brian looked to the side and scanned the place quickly. Then he looked back at Emmett. “What guy?”  
  
Michael laughed at that. “Oh man, forget it. Let me buy you each a beer.”  
  
Justin accepted his and drank from it. Brian grabbed his but kept on kissing Justin’s neck. He pressed his hard on against Justin’s ass making the blond purr. Justin closed his eyes and pressed back.  
  
“Get a room,” Emmett said but he was thrilled to see Brian and Justin like that.  
  
Michael and Ben laughed.  
  
“I think we should go home, Brian,” Justin said opening his eyes.  
  
“Okay,” Brian said but still didn’t move.  
  
“We’re going to go home,” Justin said to the guys.  
  
Brian nodded as his hands kept on Justin’s waist. He pulled him closer and sucked the blond’s earlobe. Then he moved the blond’s head and started nibbling at Justin’s jaw line as his hand moved to Justin’s crotch.  
  
“You better before Brian fucks you in front of everyone,” Emmett told him smiling.  
  
Justin laughed and dragged Brian away.  
  
“I wish we could do something to keep them together,” Michael said.  
  
“Yeah,” Emmett said. “I know what you mean.”  
  
Ben smiled and thought that maybe they wouldn’t have to. If what he just saw was any indication, Brian and Justin were just crazy for each other.


	21. Do I Have A Bet For You

  
Author's notes: This is the ending guys!  I hope you liked it.  Thanks to my beta.  


* * *

Brian looked at his cell phone and frowned.  
  
“Is that Justin again?” Ted asked.  
  
The brunet answered. “What is it?”  
  
“I forgot to tell you something,” Justin said.  
  
“What’s that?” Brian asked.  
  
“I love you,” Justin said smiling.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Tell me,” Justin said.  
  
“No way, Justin,” Brian grunted.  
  
“Oh come on,” Justin argued. “You know you want to.”  
  
“Right,” Brian answered with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
“You love me...you love me. You love me so much,” the blond sing sang. He had a gigantic smile in place. He was only playing with the man. He would never really make Brian say something he didn’t want.  
  
“Stop it,” Brian warned him.  
  
“Why?” Justin asked and laughed.  
  
“You’re acting like an idiot,” Brian told him. “You are going to make me reconsider things and you won’t like the results.”  
  
“Yeah right,” Justin said. “You can’t live without me.”  
  
Brian wanted to be angry with the blond but he wasn’t. He was actually enjoying their conversation.  
  
“I’m going to be so sad,” Justin said but then laughed.  
  
“Why you,” Brian said shaking his head. “I’m going to have to punish you.”  
  
“I bet you would like that,” Justin said. “I just imagine it. You coming home and pushing me to the bed. Getting me naked and on my hands and knees. My pre cum is dripping just thinking about that. It’s for you Brian. Then you’re going to push your fingers inside my hole and open me to take you. Then you’re going to fuck me hard and fast because I’ve been such a little bad boy.”  
  
“Jesus fuck, Justin!” Brian groaned with frustration. He was going to spend the whole day thinking about that.  
  
“What?” Justin asked innocently. “I have to go. I have work to do. I love you, later.”  
  
Brian didn’t have time to say anything before Justin had hung up.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Brian said as he closed the cell phone. He couldn’t believe that Justin had called him to say those things and then hung up like nothing. He was so hard at that moment. He knew he wasn’t going to make it to the office; at least not his office.  
  
Ted arched a brow. “Is that so? Want to pull the plug on the whole thing?”  
  
“You wish,” Brian told him. “I have to go,” he told them as he got up. He put some money on the table and was gone.  
  
“Like he’s going to stop it now,” Emmett said. “One week and he’s the winner.”  
  
Ted frowned not believing it himself.  
  
“Do you even have the money to pay him?” Michael asked.  
  
“I do,” Ted said. “But anything could happen in a week,” he said not wanting to give up.  
  
“Like what?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Ted said. “But you see how mad he was just now.”  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes. “So, what? They can’t be perfect all of the time. It was a little argument. Brian didn’t even sound that mad, anyway.”  
  
“It might be over as we speak,” Ted pointed out. “And Brian knows it and he’s angry that he is going to lose. Justin could be gone in a blink of an eye.”  
  
“Right,” Ben said and laughed. “I hear the desperation in your voice.”  
  
“So,” Ted said. “You saw how angry Brian was just now. I bet he doesn’t think is that great to have a boyfriend.”  
  
“Whatever happened to ‘relationships are so easy’?” Emmett asked smirking.  
  
“Whatever happened to ‘you only fight because you love each other’?” Michael asked.  
  
They all fell silent then with small smiles of satisfaction, except for Ted who was very quiet and still.  
  
“You don’t think?” Ted asked.  
  
“Finally,” Emmett said getting up. “He sees it.”  
  
Ted frowned not believing it. Were the guys telling him that Brian Fucking Kinney had fallen for the blond? “Oh my god,” was the only thing coming from Ted’s mouth.  
  
***  
  
“Today is the day boys,” Brian said smirking. “Last night marked a whole year.”  
  
Ted frowned.  
  
“Today we start new,” Brian said.  
  
“Have you talked with Justin today?” Emmett asked.  
  
Brian shook his head from side to side.  
  
“You have to let him down easy,” Emmett pointed out. “Please, Brian.”  
  
“What do you care?” Brian asked.  
  
“He’s my friend,” Emmett spat out. “I care about him.”  
  
“Well, you better care as friends do and nothing more,” Brian told him.  
  
Ben arched a brow.  
  
“What’s that jealousy speaking?” Emmett asked.  
  
“If you want to be with him you can,” Ted said. “We can forget the whole bet.”  
  
Brian laughed. “What? You don’t have my money?”  
  
Michael wanted to punch Brian hard and wipe out that smirk from his friend’s face. He didn’t know what he could do. He knew Brian would give Justin up just to keep appearances that he still was the king of Liberty Avenue. It killed him so badly. It wasn’t like he could tell Justin that it was all a bet and that his friend had really fallen for him. It would hurt Justin so much.  
  
“I do,” Ted said and pulled out a check.  
  
Just then the door to the diner opened and Justin came in with Daphne.  
  
“Hello guys,” Justin said pulling a chair so Daphne could sit with them. Then he sat next to his boyfriend. “Hello lover,” he said and kissed Brian.  
  
Brian kissed him briefly and pulled back.  
  
Justin arched a brow. “So guys this is my friend Daphne,” he said. “Daph these are the guys. That’s Michael and his partner Ben and that’s Ted and that’s Emmett.”  
  
“Hello,” Daphne said smiling at them.  
  
“So what’s happening?” Justin asked.  
  
“Not much,” Emmett said looking at the table. He feared for the worst.  
  
Brian grabbed the check from Ted’s hands.  
  
“What’s that?” Justin asked.  
  
“Nothing!” Ben, Michael and Emmett said at the same time.  
  
Justin arched a brow.  
  
“It’s a check,” Brian told him.  
  
Michael was so going to punch his friend if he hurt Justin. “Don’t be an asshole Brian,” he warned.  
  
Brian turned to look at his friend and grinned.  
  
“What is it for?” Justin asked.  
  
“Ted made me a check for twenty thousands dollars,” Brian told him.  
  
“Wow,” Justin said as he grabbed it and stared at it. “Damn,” he whispered. He frowned momentarily not sure if Brian was going to take it or not. He didn’t want the brunet to do so.  
  
“What is it for?” Daphne asked.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Emmett told her.  
  
Justin put the check back in Brian’s hand and stared at him.  
  
“I don’t want it,” Brian said looking away from Justin and towards Michael.  
  
“You don’t?” Ted asked taken aback.  
  
Michael stared hard at Brian wondering if his friend was going to do the right thing.  
  
“Nope,” Brian said as he threw his arms around Justin’s shoulder. He leaned closer and gave the blond a breathtaking kiss.  
  
“Gosh,” Daphne said. “I need a boyfriend.”  
  
Some of them laughed at her comment.  
  
“Is this for real?” Michael asked smiling.  
  
“What is for real?” Justin asked trying to keep his gigantic smile away.  
  
Ben and Emmett were smiling amazed that Brian was choosing Justin.  
  
“So, you’re not taking the money,” Ted pointed out again. “I guess that means...”  
  
Everyone at the table knew what it meant with the exception of Daphne. Then there was the fact that not one of them knew that Justin knew about the check. The blond was smiling and he quickly stopped. He decided the best way was to kiss Brian again, which this time Brian didn’t pull away.  
  
“Well,” Emmett said. “Have I told you guys how happy I am for the two of you?” he asked looking at Brian and Justin.  
  
“Thanks Emmett,” Justin said. “We celebrated our anniversary yesterday! It was great.”  
  
“Yeah, congratulations,” Michael said smiling like a fool.  
  
“Aren’t you going to give the money back?” Ted asked.  
  
“Why did you give it to him in the first place if you want it back?” Daphne asked frowning.  
  
“I’m going to give it to charity,” Brian said.  
  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Emmett said.  
  
“Emmett!” Ted shouted. “What are you thinking?”  
  
“You’re such a fantastic man, Brian,” Justin told him. “I love you so much.”  
  
Ted couldn’t believe it. “I can’t believe this. You’re like fucking perfect to him.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ben said to Ted.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Justin said. “Is someone going to take our order?”  
  
Just then Debbie appeared because she heard them. She had seen Justin and Daphne coming in but they were swamped and she couldn’t go right away to them. They placed their order and then waited for it.  
  
“You know,” Emmett said. “It’s couples night at Babylon. You guys should go.”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Justin said. “Do you want to go, Brian?”  
  
Brian shrugged. “Okay,” he accepted.  
  
“You’re so sweet,” Justin told him and kissed him.  
  
“Do you want a taste of how sweet I am?” Brian asked not caring who heard him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin protested but laughed.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. His best friend was happy and that’s what mattered.  
  
***  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked coming with the sheets around his waist to where the blond was standing.  
  
Justin shook his head and quickly closed the journal. “Nothing.”  
  
The brunet kissed Justin’s neck. “Come back to bed. Aren’t you cold? Jesus, you are freezing.”  
  
Justin let the brunet drag him back to bed. “Maybe you should warm me up.”  
  
The brunet grinned and wrapped his arms around the blond. “What were you writing about?” he asked.  
  
The blond took a deep breath and then looked into Brian’s eyes. “A few things.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked as he ran a hand through Justin’s hair.  
  
“I’m fine,” Justin assured him. “It’s going to be fine.”  
  
Brian sighed and caressed the blond’s face. “I’m happy you’re here.”  
  
The younger man was thrilled to hear that. He kissed Brian hard and moaned. He moved slowly until he was resting on top of the brunet.  
  
“We should be sleeping,” Brian said smirking. “It’s going to be morning soon.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “I don’t care. This is our time now.”  
  
Brian smiled. “I think Lindsay is right.”  
  
The blond frowned as he leaned closer. “Why?”  
  
“She blames you for all the changes I’ve done,” Brian told him.  
  
“Oh?” Justin asked.  
  
“She’s right. It’s your fault,” Brian informed him.  
  
Justin felt the tears threatening to come out. He swallowed hard but stayed straddling the man. Suddenly he was afraid of moving.  
  
“You’ve made me a better man,” Brian whispered. “You turned me into a better person. I…I care. Brian Kinney does give a fuck.”  
  
Justin sighed and hugged Brian. “I love you so much.”  
  
Brian turned them around. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he said huskily over Justin’s ear.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin agreed.  
  
“Then,” Brian muttered as his hands traveled the blond’s body. “I’m going to fuck you slowly.”  
  
Justin shook with anticipation.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Brian asked smirking.  
  
Justin only nodded.  
  
“Then I’m going to kiss you and hold you in my arms,” he said his voice kept on lowering. “Until you fall asleep in them.”  
  
Justin moaned as one of Brian’s fingers pushed inside of him. His body arched up as pleasure shot through him.  
  
Brian pushed another one after a few seconds. “Show me what I like.”  
  
“Like this,” Justin moaned as he gripped his walls around the older man’s fingers.  
  
“God, I love you,” Brian said before he kissed the blond.  
  
Justin smiled and kissed his man. He didn’t regret in the least the man that Brian had turned into. Because the truth was that he had been there all along. It was just a matter of the right person coming along and uncovering him.  
  
***  
  
Brian walked from one room to the other. He walked to each of the bathrooms next. Then he checked the patio and then went to the kitchen. Justin was talking with his mother while Brian inspected the place.  
  
“Anyone would think he was the one getting the place,” Justin said.  
  
It took everything in Jennifer not to break out smiling.  
  
“So,” Brian said. “Do you like this place?”  
  
“I do but is too big,” Justin said.  
  
“Nothing is ever too big,” Brian told him.  
  
“The second floor is a studio, honey,” Jennifer said. “You can merge the two together.”  
  
“This used to be a house,” Justin said. “What the hell do I want so much space for?”  
  
“Oh, so you don’t like it,” Brian said crossing his arms.  
  
“I do,” Justin assured him. “But I think maybe I should find something smaller.”  
  
“Have you seen the patio?” Brian asked as he went over to the blond. He grabbed the man’s wrist and then walked with him towards it.  
  
Justin looked around and shook his head. “This place needs work.”  
  
“I know,” Brian said. “But you have to look at it using imagination. Come on you have a bit of that.”  
  
Justin laughed and imagined it. “Yeah, it has potential. It’s so big and you can do anything with it.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered as he moved behind the blond.  
  
“What?” Justin asked closing his eyes. He loved feeling Brian’s arms enveloping him from behind.  
  
“Move in with me,” Brian said.  
  
Justin turned around and stared at Brian. “You…why?”  
  
The blond had been staying with Brian for a while because that’s how things had played out. But he knew it was time to move on even if he and Brian were together now. They were starting things in another level.  
  
Brian shrugged. “Because you know,” he said and paused. “I want to be with you.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. He frowned wondering what the hell they were doing looking at apartments and houses if Brian wanted him to move with him all alone.  
  
“Brian,” Justin muttered.  
  
The brunet knew what Justin was thinking. He had seen the blond’s face and he knew when the wheel was turning. “I can turn the loft into a studio for you.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked confused.  
  
“Then this can be our safe heaven,” the man informed him.  
  
“But I thought…” Justin didn’t know where to begin.  
  
“The second floor of this house can be turned into our bedroom,” Brian said. “Then we would have a room for the guest and…I can’t tell you what the other one would be for.”  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked.  
  
“Daphne said it wasn’t safe,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin wondered what the hell they were planning. “Tell me now.”  
  
“It’s for when we have a kid,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin didn’t know what to think. “This is one of those dreams.”  
  
Brian laughed and shook his head. “It’s not. This is really happening.”  
  
Justin looked down and then his lips trembled and then he started crying as he shook his head. Brian opened his mouth in shock. He didn’t know what to do.  
  
“I…” Justin said and gasped for air. “All this...god.”  
  
“Relax,” Brian said gripping Justin’s shoulders.  
  
“All this time not our time but before that,” Justin said. “I thought that I was so unlucky. The things that happened to me were so awful.”  
  
Brian sighed, that was still a sore spot for him that he was dealing with.  
  
“And they say that bad things have to happen to you in order to enjoy the good ones,” the blond said and smiled.  
  
Brian pulled him closer not sure what he could say to make the blond stop crying.  
  
“I think they are right, Brian,” Justin said. “I think I would go through all this crap again just to get to the point where I find you.”  
  
“God, Justin,” Brian said hugging him. “You don’t have to be so dramatic.”  
  
Justin laughed as he buries his head on Brian’s chest. He knew that Brian was uncomfortable each time someone got emotional. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man.  
  
“I would do anything for you,” Brian whispered.  
  
The younger man knew that was true.  
  
“Guys,” Jennifer said knocking on the frame of the door.  
  
Justin pulled back and cleaned his tears quickly. “Hey, mom.”  
  
Jennifer frowned. “I’m sorry am I interrupting something.”  
  
“No is okay,” Justin told her and cleared his throat.  
  
Jennifer was not sure about that.  
  
“We’ll take it,” Justin said referring to the house. “We want this to be our home.”  
  
The blonde smiled at that. She knew that her son and Brian would be happy in the house. It was perfect for them.  
  
Brian pulled Justin to him. “I’m taking you out to dinner,” he said. “We have to celebrate.”  
  
Justin smiled widely. He knew Brian wasn’t big on celebrations. “Oh, we should talk about this kid.”  
  
“Not now,” Brian told him.  
  
“But Brian,” Justin tried.  
  
The brunet had thought that Daphne was joking when she warned him about not saying anything to Justin until he was ready.  
  
“No,” Brian said sternly.  
  
“But why not now?” Justin asked.  
  
“Justin,” Brian protested.  
  
“Fine,” the blond relented but it wouldn’t be for long. “Oh my god! We’re moving in together.”  
  
Brian nodded and hugged his blond.  
  
Jennifer smiled happy that Justin had found the right man for him.  
  
***  
  
Brian found Justin standing by the window looking down towards the front yard. They had moved to their new place as soon as they had told them it was finished. It had taken only three months to remodel the place. They had been living there for about two weeks now.  
  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
Justin turned around and kissed Brian’s collarbone. “I was thinking how much I like this place. I loved how everything is now.”  
  
Brian smiled at that. He liked what they had done with the place as well.  
  
“We’ll make good memories here,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian put his forehead against Justin. “We will.”  
  
“Never…” Justin said and swallowed. “Oh, forget it.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“I was thinking,” Justin said.  
  
“Right,” the brunet whispered not liking Justin’s body language.  
  
Justin sighed and put his thoughts in order. He didn’t want Brian to think that he was comparing him to his ex.  
  
“Jus,” Brian whispered.  
  
“I made good memories with Cameron,” Justin said. “And he fucked them up.”  
  
Brian knew where the blond was coming from.  
  
“I’m not saying you’re him because I know you would never hurt me like he did,” Justin said. “But there are other ways people can hurt each other.”  
  
They didn’t have to tell Brian that twice.  
  
“This goes for me as well,” Justin said. “Whatever it is I’ll try my best to never hurt you.”  
  
Brian put his forehead against Justin’s. “I’ll do my best as well.”  
  
Justin caressed Brian’s cheek and then kissed him. Brian moved his head so he could kiss his man. Then he started pulling the blond towards the bed. They got naked before they got on it.  
  
“Did that felt like a promise to you?” Brian asked. “All we needed was the rings.”  
  
Justin smiled. “You think you can get married to me?” he asked as he kneeled in the bed.  
  
Brian pushed him back and got on top of him. “You’re asking me like I’m the one that is easy to live with.”  
  
The blond laughed.  
  
“You wouldn’t last that much with me,” Brian said sarcastically. “I bet you wouldn’t.”  
  
“Fifty thousands that I make it past a year,” Justin said smirking.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian said as he licked Justin’s neck. “That’s just too easy.”  
  
The blond wrapped his legs around Brian.  
  
“Want to fuck?” Brian asked with a grin in place very low.  
  
Justin chuckled as he tried to control his breathing. Brian could drive him so crazy in a matter of seconds. The brunet could be whispering ‘I’m going to kill you’ and Justin would shake the same way. The man just drove him wild like that.  
  
Brian turned Justin face down and then grabbed a condom. He opened and put it on. He was more than ready to take his lover. He kissed Justin’s back and took love bites as well. His hands roamed downward towards their goal.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned as his hips arched up. “Please don’t tease me.”  
  
The brunet licked Justin’s crack before he parted the ass cheeks. He licked Justin’s hole slowly because he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. He worked his tongue inside the tight channel and proceeded to drive Justin insane with want. Then he used his saliva to open the man beneath him.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin said as he grinded his hips against the bed.  
  
The young man was gripping the sheets for dear life. He wanted to feel his partner buried deep inside of him. When Brian pulled his fingers away Justin got on his hands and knees.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said throwing his head back as he pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring in Justin’s hole.  
  
The blond pushed back wanting to feel all of Brian. He moaned when he felt the older man moving deeper on him. He bit his lower lip and his shoulder fell to the bed. Brian leaned closer and kissed and nibbled the blond’s neck.  
  
Their bodies were sweaty already and their hips moved teasingly against one another. Justin was ready for whatever Brian wanted. The taller man caressed Justin’s skin as his hips started to move. The thrust were deep and slow. Gasps of pleasure escaped their lips now and again. Fingers got interlaced and sloppy kisses where shared.  
  
“I want to cum,” Justin growled. “Brian!”  
  
Brian started to pick up the pace. His long thrust turned into small stabs. Justin grabbed his own cock and started jerking himself off. He loved the way Brian was moving on top of him; each time getting to rub his prostate.  
  
“Fuck!” Justin yelled as he splashed his cum all over his hand. He tried to control his breathing and Brian kept pushing in and out of him. He smiled as he felt Brian’s cock pushing in and pulling almost all the way out before he was back inside.  
  
When he felt Brian’s fingers gripping his hips he knew Brian was at the edge of oblivion. He gripped his channel around Brian’s hard shaft and heard the man moaning and cursing. He didn’t protest at all when Brian’s body fell completely on top of him.  
  
“Jus,” Brian whispered feeling very satiated.  
  
Justin smiled happy that Brian was with him. It was amazing. He wouldn’t have thought it in a million years that Brian and him would end up together.  
  
“My boy,” Brian grunted and slowly pulled out.  
  
Justin turned around and sat up. After Brian had gotten rid of the condom he pulled the man to him and kissed him hard.  
  
“Let’s make it interesting,” Brian whispered.  
  
“Oh?” Justin muttered.  
  
“I bet you a whole million dollars that you won’t last five years with me,” Brian said.  
  
“That’s risky,” Justin said.  
  
“I like adventure,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“Do you?” Justin asked and chuckled. “Then let’s really make it an adventure. Say three million dollars and ten years.”  
  
“Make it five and twenty years,” Brian told him.  
  
“You’re a gambling man,” Justin said. “I’ll have to watch you.”  
  
Brian laughed and rolled them around so he was on top. He started kissing the blond passionately. After a while both of them were sporting a pair of erections.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian said as he lifted his lips a bit and looked down between them. “Did you do that?”  
  
Justin laughed and pulled Brian on top of him. “Fuck me,” he said.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said arching a brow. “What about our bet?”  
  
“Of course,” Justin said.  
  
“I got the perfect one,” Brian told him.  
  
“Tell me,” Justin said as he slowly grinded his hips against Brian’s.  
  
“Um,” the brunet said and groaned.  
  
“Yes?” Justin asked smirking.  
  
“Make it...uh, ten...million dollars,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Nice,” Justin said and sucked on Brian’s neck.  
  
“But you have to stay forever,” Brian whispered.  
  
“You’re on,” Justin told him.  
  
They smiled at each other knowing they didn’t want to collect that particular bet.


End file.
